


Lavender Curiosity

by asya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Sans Being An Asshole, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Slow Burn, Smut, Underfell Sans, at least fell Sans is being one, don’t ask me if it’s a classic or red centred story, i want the romance to come naturally as im writing, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asya24/pseuds/asya24
Summary: You kinda ended up in an alternate universe because of your godforsaken curiosity and have a lavender colored spot under your left boob ever since. But it's all good! You got back to your original universe. Up on the surface. Yeahhh, all good... if you scrap out the part that it turns out some huge shit happened to your soul during the process and now you've got to live with that spot which is fine and all... unless you consider the side effects of your trip into an even more messed up version of the underground, or how Sans calls it, "what humans probably think the underground was like".// Classic Sans and Underfell Sans are both in this story, so prepare yourselves for a lot of mixed feelings





	1. Sweet Cheeks

The only thing that hurt more than your back were your feet. Now that you were on semester break you've been working a lot more (this was your fifth day of working this week) because, let's be honest, you needed the money. Living alone for college sounded a lot more fun than it actually was. If your college was close to your home you would've definitely stayed with your parents but oh well, you couldn't have everything, right?

As soon as you were in your car you heard your phone buzz.

_> Ian: 9:12 pm  
Hey sweet cheeks_

_> Ian: 9:12 pm  
Wanna hang out?_

You felt your stomach tingle.

_> xxx-xxxx: 9:13pm  
Sure_

You turned on your car and drove to his place with a still funny feeling in your belly. You honestly had no idea what you and Ian were. You really liked him, and you knew for a fact that you could develop a lot more serious feelings for him if you let yourself, but knowing that he'd never want to settle down - at least not with you, you thought - made you suppress your thoughts of him whenever you two weren't texting or together. You never wanted to be the one asking him to hang out or just text first in general (to be quite honest, the only time he'd text you is when he wanted you to come over) because you knew you wanted him a lot more than he wanted you, so hearing (reading?) him asking for your presence gave you this feeling of satisfaction. You really just loved feeling needed.

Thinking about him like this made him sound like a dick, and you felt yourself getting annoyed at him for a second but that feeling didn't last long as you know that because of how stressful your life was, you wouldn't want anything other than this. You had to focus on college and surviving with the little money you had, while still having that kind of human contact normal friends can't give you because you were super touchy-feely. A daily interaction with a significant other with a daily dose of romance didn't really fit in your schedule. Plus, for some odd reason you lost interest for people who showed interest in you, even though god knows you could easily develop serious crushes for guys, but those guys tend to be guys you know would never show any feelings of that kind for you back.

Oh, how stereotypical, right? You didn't care though. You secretly thought that the reason you wanted those guys is because you were actually incapable of forming a real and healthy relationship with someone, so falling for a person who you know you'll never have anything serious with is your brain's way of telling you "hey look you can have feelings but only theoretically lol but it's good to know that in theory you're not a completely emotional wreck, right?".

Which brought us back to Ian. He was completely transparent, always honest, always genuine, a kind person truly, only wanted you as a fuck buddy but would never call you that because he wouldn't want to disrespect you. A perfect guy to have this pseudo crush on.

Anyway.

So here you were now, in front of his apartment after not having seen or heard of him for maybe a week. You didn't waste any time checking how you looked, just grabbed your purse and made your way in.

"Hey, sunshine," he greeted you once he opened the door. Ian was very tall (6'2), had long-ish brown and wavy hair, a little stubble, and even though he was a skinny tall dude, he just didn't look weak. Oh and have you mentioned how attractive he was?

You tucked on his shirt and pulled him closer to you, and as the smooth bastard he is he closed the front door and then immediately wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up, only to press you against the door he just closed.

You know you said that he didn't look weak, but he doesn't look strong either, and body type wise you were between "average" (whatever that was) and a little more on the chubby side. But since your arms and calves were disproportionately skinnier than the rest of your body, most people would think of you as just average. That being said, you were no where near lightweight so damn, you always felt uncomfortable when he picked you up but you didn't try to show it because you'd have to listen to one of Ian's scripted-sounding "you're beautiful, I love your body," talk and you swore that if he said "thick" one more time you'd kick him right in the balls. Just _no_.

You were about to lean in for a kiss but he spoke up before you could.

"Wanna listen to me play the guitar?" you looked at him rather confused.

"Um... I'm kinda in the mood right now, maybe next time?"

"Oh wow, so you just want me for my body after all," he winked at me. You knew exactly what he was implying and felt yourself blush "hey it was your idea to just talk without having had sex,"

"Iaaaan," you whined trying to lean in for a kiss again, but this time he smilingly stopped you by pressing his palm against your mouth.

"C'mon," he carefully placed you back on the ground and already went ahead to his room. You reluctantly followed him only seconds after.

The thing about guys that play instruments - or with any other talent - is that it's cute and all at first, but if they do it too often it looses its charm.

So now you were in his room, all hot and bothered, not in the mood to just quietly sit on the other side of his bed and watched him sit down in front of you with his damn cockblocking guitar in his hands. He started quietly singing along to the song he was playing and you felt yourself growing more and more tired. You just came here from work after all. Ian seemed to notice.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, we still have to talk after this, so you don't accuse me of just using you for your body again," you scoffed at him.

"I never accused you of anything! I just said if we don't keep up somewhat of an emotional connection I can't have sex with you anymore in the long run." which was true. One night stands are one thing, but fuckbuddyships(?) to you require the guy listening to you complain about life every now and then so you don't feel like a toy.

He just ignored you and focused back on his song again. You felt your eyelids become heavier each second, and before you knew it you fell asleep.

_Buzzzzz_

You woke up to the sound of your phone vibrating, which took you by surprise since you were a deep sleeper. Maybe your subconscious felt like it was an important call and woke you up. You turned around to see Ian sleeping peacefully next to you and next to him the buzzing phone. Turned out it wasn't your phone but his. You saw on the display that a certain Jessica was calling him.

Shit you really wanted to pick up the phone but decided against it. The buzzing noise stopped and you thought about waking him up but before you could make a decision you heard the door rang.

You thought you'd just let him sleep and tip toed your way out of his tidy and at the same time cozy bedroom. Once you were out of the room you started walking normally to the front door only to hear an impatient knock. You opened the door swiftly to not let the person behind it wait any longer.

"Thanks god, babe, I thought you fell asl- oh," before you was a beautiful tall woman with black curly hair and the most adorable droopy eyes "Emily?"

"What?" you blinked at her for a second. Your name was definitely not Emily. She must've thought your 'what?' meant 'yeah that's me, what's up?' because her expression softened and she let herself in.

"Don't you have to be at the airport now? Ian's sleeping right? And poor you couldn't wake that lousy excuse of a boyfriend up that I got there," even though she insulted him you could tell she felt dearly about him. You were still too confused on what was going on here, your brain had a hard time processing all this but your heart seemed to already know what was going on because you felt it shatter into pieces.

"I know we haven't met, I've been away for work for the past week. But he sent me a cute picture of you two when you arrived. Just to clarify why I know your name," she was about to take off her coat but she stopped when she saw your worried expression "don't tell me you're about to miss your flight? Ugh!" she picked up the purse she threw on the ground "if your lousy cousin won't bring you there I will, cmon, hurry up!"

_Oh_

"N-no," you stopped her and looked for your own purse this time which you left in the living room when you first got here "I... I already called a friend that would bring me there," you felt tears blurring your sight so you quickly stumbled to the front door "she's outside so I better get going! Tell that bastard bye from me!" and just what a bastard that son of a bitch was. You didn't know why you played along but you did. You couldn't even hear what his girlfriend said back because you already shut the door behind you.

When you left the apartment complex you thought you were gonna burst out in tears, but you didn't. Instead you felt completely numb. Probably one of those cases were you just feel to many emotions at once so you end up not feeling anything.

Great. Just great.

You took a few deep breaths before slowly approaching your car. Was driving really the best thing to do right now? Oh, who cares. You opened the door to the drivers seat and didn't waste any second to get as far away from what just happened, as if that would make it unhappen. God, how did you manage to get screwed over again? Never once in your life did you not get screwed over by a guy. Never. And the fact that you were secretly hoping that once college was over you could start something serious with him. Oh, please.

That last thought made you laugh. It made you laugh hysterically in fact. But this wasn't funny. This whole situation wasn't funny at all.

You drove around aimlessly until you noticed that you didn't know where you were any more. And it was already dark outside so there wasn't anyone you could ask for directions. You parked next to a bar so you could take out your phone to ask google maps for help.

Of course. Your phone died.

Great. Just great.

You felt a single tear run down your cheek but you wiped it away quickly. No. You wouldn't cry now. No, instead, why not drink away your sorrow? Seemed like a much better plan. It's not like you had work tomorrow, so, why the hell not?

You took another deep breath and stepped outside the car. The cool air touching your skin felt almost therapeutic at that moment. You closed your eyes for a second before you took in your surroundings. You could see a strange figure walking past you, and it took you a couple moments to understand what you were looking at. Was that... a giant frog?

Oh right. Must've been a monster. Monsters have been up here with humans for a little over a decade now, but they usually lived in monster-majority areas, so you never saw them too often. You never got the chance to make friends with one of them either (a few good acquaintances obviously here and there but that's it) but then again, as stressful as your life was, you didn't need more than the handful of friends, which you already had.

Oh, no wait, you were friends with one in middle school. But that was it. Again, you never cared for having too many friends. To be honest, you never felt really comfortable in monster-majority areas. Not because you thought they would attack you, but because you didn't really feel welcomed. Even though all the monsters you've met so far were nothing but kind to you (except for that one kid when you were younger that called you a flesh pack, all because you stuck out your tongue at them for beating you at some kind of game on the playground), you still had that feeling when you approached them in groups. And honestly, if they did not want you around them it would be understandable because a decade was certainly not enough to recover from centuries of being trapped underground because of humans. Especially because they still hadn't gotten their reparations and monsters still had to fight for basic living rights (oh yeah, it's not "human rights" anymore but "living rights").

Suddenly your mind traveled back to Ian and his girl and you decided that you really needed a drink. You didn't care if it was a monster bar.

So you made your way to the bar named Grillby's and as expected, there were only monsters in there. Really, you couldn't get over monsters and how different they all looked like, but now was not the time to be fascinated over a different species. You made your way to who you thought was the bartender - a humanoid fire figure in a suit and glasses on. There was a group of laughing dogs on the left side of the bar so in order to not disturb the good time they were having in any way you sat down on a stool far away from them. That didn't keep them from stopping whatever fun conversation they were having and staring right at you. In fact, you felt like everyone at the bar was staring at you. You thought about leaving when a voice to your right made you jump.

"they don't _bite_ , pal," suddenly everyone that heard that voices owners joke started laughing - especially those dogs. You felt your face get hotter. They must have thought you sat down on this stool because you were scared of them. You turned around to the person that was sitting next to you who you swear wasn't there when you first occupied that seat. It was a grinning skeleton wearing a blue winter jacket, and a white shirt underneath... wait, was it necessary to describe a skeleton as grinning? Since it's kind of natural for them to have that 24/7 smile on them. Anyway, still blushing, you snapped at him, clearly not amused with that dog joke of his.

"If I was scared I wouldn't have come here in the first place, comedian."

You heard a couple monsters saying _Ohhhhhhh_ at your clapback. The skeleton on the other hand was squinting his eyes (eye sockets? How the hell does he do that?) at you before chuckling.

"welp, you got me there," you thought he was gonna say more but he just took a sip from what seemed to be a ketchup bottle. You scrunched your nose and then felt the warmth of the bartender who was approaching you. When he stood right in front of you he patiently waited for your order. Even though he was literally made of fire, you didn't feel like you were in danger. More like the opposite. But anyway, back to the drinking away your sorrow plan.

"Just give me whatever strong stuff you got. But something that won't kill me, I'm not quite there yet," you said half jokingly to the bartender who nodded and looked for something he could give you. You heard the skeleton next to you whistle.

"rough night?"

"Rough year," which wasn't a lie. This Ian thing was just the tip of the ice berg but you didn't feel like thinking about all the other things that stressed you out. You could literally feel the bags under your eyes getting heavier. So heavy in fact you let your face drop onto the bar counter.

You heard him take another gulp of his ketchup.

"How can you drink that?" you asked him without bothering to hide the disgust in your voice. You heard the bartender put down a glass next to you which made you lift your head.

"healthier than what you're drinking. you should give it a _shot_ ," you could hear his smile getting wider at his own joke. You took your glass and drank it all up. To your surprise it wasn't any monster liquor but just standard whiskey. Definitely not hard enough for your situation because you felt your numbness slowly starting to fade. You told the bartender without having to use any words that you needed one more.

"Well, we can't all _ketchup_ with your healthy diet," it took him a second before he saw what you did there.

"but you _mustard_ try it out,"

"Who's- _sauce_ -king you for health tips, bonehead"

"two in one sentence, now we're talking," he winked at you after turning his head all the way to where you were sitting. And you drank up your second glass. He looked at you rather amused.

"humans are funny. this little babybones drink is enough to mess up your body. it's hilarious,"

"You know what, you're right," his expression changed to a much more curious one "What's his name?" you asked the skeleton, wanting to address the bartender.

"grillby,"

"Hey, grillbs," he was pouring a drink into one of the dogs empty glass and came back to you when he was done with what he was doing.

"Can I have whatever you just poured into his glass," you pointed at that dog. Even though grillby didn't have a face you could tell that he was a bit worried.

"C'mon, I can handle it," even you didn't believe yourself. You heard him sigh before he brought you what you asked for. The skeleton guy propped his head with his free hand, his facial expression giving away just how interested he was in this whole situation, while still keeping a certain level of apathy, if that made any sense.

You looked at the green liquor in front of you. No way in hell are you gonna chicken out, but damn, you were scared. You never had any monster drinks before so you weren't sure what to expect. Moments have passed and the guy next to you patted you on your back.

"c'mon, kid, i was just messing with you, you don't have to drink that," he was about to grab your glass and probably drink it himself but his voice was the push you needed. You took it before he could and downed it all.

At first nothing happened. You felt slightly tipsy but it wasn't that big of a deal. You were about to tell the skeleton that their drinks are for baby humans but a sudden rush of nausea stopped you. You were so sure you were gonna throw up but when you opened your mouth you heard yourself laughing instead of vomiting.

The skeleton leaned his head against his hand again.

"i guess it's time to play human sitter again,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, my first work on here. I really hope you're going to like this story. That Ian story has been based on a real life story of mine so yeah, I'm one of those writers who use their work as a vessel for the shit that's going on in their lives. 
> 
> Oh and I don't know if this is a Tale Sans or Fell Sans story yet *shrugs* guess we're gonna have to find it out together ;)  
> But for real, the only reason I decided to write this is because I can't decide between the two, and I'm sure neither of them is up for a polygamous relationship. SO I'm really curious myself at how future me is going to handle this story
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	2. Healing Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suddenly felt a tight grip on your shoulder and turned around to Sans. He was sitting up now and his eye lights were a lot smaller than before.
> 
> "be a little more friendly to the people who let you stay at their place,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos <3

"Ugggggh," you woke up with the worst headache of your life. The only reason why you wanted to get up was the sunlight that was shining through your window. Shit, how much exactly did you drink last night? You thought about a couple years ago when you thought you'd never get drunk alone in public, but here you were with a pain that's on the edge of being so painful that it'd be numb already. You giggled quietly at yourself when you thought that maybe you should've drank more last night so you could be in that numb state.

You were about to turn around to your other side, but you seemed to have caught your hair up somewhere.

"Ahhhh!" you couldn't help but scream at the unbearable pain you were experiencing from that hair-pulling paired with your already hell like headache.

"i would've preferred a soft good morning kiss," the tired voice next to you made you jump, so much you tried to sit up as fast as you could but were pulled down again. This time you didn't scream, but let your tears handle this whole situation.

"when i first heard that 50% of a humans body was water i thought that was ridiculous, but here you are with what seems like 80%," you finally decided to turn around and felt your heart skip a beat. Not because of a cute 'omg I'm in bed with my crush' type of moment, but because he honestly _scared_ you. It was that smiling skeleton from the bar.

_Stop describing him as smiling._

He brought both of his hands over to his right clavicle where your hair seemed to have tangled up. It didn't take him long to untangle your hair from his bones, and once he was finished you finally sat up as fast as you could. You didn't know if you should grab your skull because of the worsened headache or your mouth because you felt like you were gonna throw up. So you decided to do both with each hand.

The skeleton brought his bony hand up to your mouth to press it against your one hand that was already covering it.

"i'm pretty sure that if you throw up now you'll have no form of liquid in you left," he winked at you and you couldn't help but notice how warm his hand was "one corpse in this room is already enough," you smiled weakly at him and you both let go of your mouth.

"Why is your hand warm?" you couldn't help your curious self. For a second you scolded yourself for that weird question and for that being your first question. You already noticed that you weren't in your room, but of course monster skeleton biology was more important.

"i'm poikilothermic," he shrugged in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?"

"i'm as cold or as warm as my surroundings. well, at least my body is,"

"Oh," you decided to not ask more about it, even though his last sentence had your curiosity begging you to ask more questions about it. You felt like your whereabouts should be top priority in question game right now.

"Where am I?" you just noticed that he never sat up and now even dared to close his eye sockets (seriously, _how_?). You were about to angrily call him by his name but you then realized you didn't know it.

"SANS, HOW IS OUR GUEST?" you winced at the sudden loud noise and the even louder sound of Sans' (his name?) door being opened - a little to aggressively to your liking.

Then there was a much taller but skinnier skeleton in front of the two of you.

"OH, THE HUMAN IS AWAKE!" your were sure you were about to die at this point from your growing headache so you silently cursed at life for not making your last moments more enjoyable. And quiet. Your last moments on earth are supposed to be quiet.

The new skeleton took the scene in front of him in.

"WAIT, ARE YOU TWO HAVING A CUDDLE SESSION?" uuuuuh.

"BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE INVITED ME! I AM THE BEST CUDDLER THIS UNIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN AFTER ALL, FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he huffed, both proudly and offended.

"God, can you please shut up?" you mumbled, trying to find your peace. You suddenly felt a tight grip on your shoulder and turned around to Sans. He was sitting up now and his eye lights were a lot smaller than before.

"be a little more friendly to the people who let you stay at their place," his voice was sharp and it was clear that he wouldn't have reacted like this if you told him to shut up instead. He seemed to be very protective of that other skeleton. You started trembling under his grip because you began to realize that you were in a potentially dangerous situation. These two were _monsters_ , and monsters were notorious for the magical power, which was _way_ stronger than a humans physical strength.

"Why am I at your place in the first place?" you dared to hiss back, and now Sans had a much more genuine smile on his face as he let go of your shoulder.

"you couldn't give me the directions to your place last night," you were still a little scared of him and it showed. Papyrus didn't seem to take offense to what you said, or didn't really get it, but either way, he pointed with his finger at Sans.

"BROTHER, THE HUMAN IS AFRAID OF US NOW! WHAT A LOUSY HOST YOU ARE-"

"Can I please leave?" you asked much more carefully now. You couldn't listen to any more of what Papyrus was saying, as sorry as you were since he seemed to care a lot about your wellbeing, but _shit_ your brain was bleeding.

"something burning?" you noticed the smell the skeleton next to you in bed asked about. It definitely smelled like it was burning.

"OH NO, MY BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus ran out of Sans' room, leaving the two of you alone.

Silence.

You only now started to inspect the room you were in. Socks everywhere. Trash tornado. A dresser with a lamp on it. A treadmill... in the middle of the room? That's a weird spot to put a... wait. A TRASH TORNADO?! Holy shit, that was cool.

Sans followed your gaze to see what you were smiling at. When he understood what you were so amazed over he chuckled.

"pretty cool, huh? made it myself," you slightly jumped because you forgot that he was there for a second. Now you were back to being-scared-of-the-big-bad-monster mode. He let out a sigh.

"relax, kiddo, i'm not gonna hurt ya," he let himself fall back on his mattress.

"How far are we from that bar? And do you have any pain killers?"

"heheh,"

"What?" he was full on laughing now.

"What's so funny, Sans?" you pressed. And you really hoped that was actually his name, or otherwise you wouldn't sound as serious as you thought you did.

"you're still doing it," and he's still chuckling.

"Doing what?"

"speaking in questions," he wiped a tear away from one of his eye sockets "up until now everything that left your mouth was a question,"

"Wait, really?"

"pfffft," this time you laughed with him, which helped easing the mood.

"i can take you to the bar, but you gotta put your pants on first," his eye lights shifted to where your legs were under the blanket. You followed his gaze and lifted it up only to see your bare thighs. Even when you were drunk you couldn't sleep with your pants on. You felt your cheeks getting hotter in embarrassment and stood up to look for your pants. Since there wasn't much on the ground except for all the dirty socks it was easy to spot. Once you took them you struggled a bit to put them on since they were a little too tight. You stopped when they were right under your butt to give yourself a break and turned around to the skeleton who was still in the room. His cheekbones had a hint of blue on them and you wondered if they always had that color. When you noticed that he was clearly staring at your ass you didn't know how to feel about it since he was a skeleton and all, so he was probably just looking at it out of interest because he lacked one.

"I know you don't have any ulterior motives since you're a skeleton, but you're making me feel uncomfortable with that stare," his eye sockets widened a little bit and his cheekbones turned into a much more visible shade of blue before he turned around. Wait, was that blue color supposed to be a blush?

"sorry," he mumbled which only strengthened your theory of him blushing.

"Why did you blush?"

"you've reached your asking limit." he responded firmly.

"What, you enjoyed the view?" you teased, and the only reason you were so bold right now is because you knew that no way in hell that was the case.

"nah, flesh is gross." you couldn't help but take a bit of offense at that statement. But at least you were right. He just knew that his behavior was inappropriate so he blushed.

"Your loss." break time was over and you pulled your pants up once more and zipped it all up. He noticed that you were ready and stood up to get a new pair of socks while still keeping the same shorts and shirt on from yesterday.

"alright, time to go,"

**____________**

 

Apparently Sans could teleport but decided against it since your body being made up of so much water would lead to you probably not being able to handle that too well, especially with you being in enough pain already. Papyrus wanted you to have breakfast with them but you kindly told him that you really had to go home.

So here you were now, walking outside in the morning sun with a freakishly tall skeleton next to you.

"How tall were you again?" and there goes your curiosity again. He looked at you with a rather amused expression.

"just 6'9"

" ' _Just_ '?!"

"yeah, papyrus is a lot taller. 7'5 or 7'7. can't remember," he shrugged "last time we got measured was when we got here. i'm kinda short for a skeleton, paps' average,"

"You're _extremely_ tall,"

"nah, you're just extremely short," you didn't have to look at him to know that his smile got wider.

"why, you like tall guys?" he asked you with a playful tone.

"The last guy I was with was pretty tall." you didn't intended your tone to be so harsh. But that didn't seem to change anything about Sans' cheery mood.

"yep, you told me a lot about him last night," he chuckled "i think you told me about all the guys you ever had a thing with yesterday. couldn't help but notice that there wasn't one monster under them. you're speciesist?" you softly bumped your elbow against his ribs (and damn did it hurt).

"Shut up,"

"be a little more friendly to the person who let you stay at theirs, will ya?" he said it a lot more friendly this time, another theory of yours proven to be correct.

"My car!" you were about to run over to it but Sans grabbed you by your upper arm. You looked at him a little puzzled but before you could ask him another question he raised his other hand and brought it to your head.

For a second you thought he was gonna hit you so you shut your eyes close reflexively and felt all your muscles tense up. His hand wasn't soft theoretically, but the way he pressed it gently against your forehead made your brain register it as soft. It wasn't as warm as it was earlier, but then you remembered what Sans said earlier about his body temperature. But suddenly it became a lot warmer and it felt like he was pouring that warmth into your skull. You opened your eyes slowly and looked up at the skeleton who seemed to cure your headache somehow with an expression you couldn't really describe because you were too focused on how good he made your head feel.

He probably could've stopped after a couple good seconds but for some reason he didn't so the incoming magic (I mean, what else could it be) he kept pouring into your body made its way down your spine because there was probably not enough space left in your head. You didn't complain though, cause _god_ , did it feel good. It wasn't just simple warmth, but a much more different sensation, which is probably why it saved you from your head ache. And it didn't make you feel feverish, it wasn't that hot. It was just... _good_.

You quietly let out a bit of the breath you were holding in which was enough to pull Sans out of his trance. He immediately pulled back and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blue winter jacket. Why was he even wearing that, it wasn't winter season? But then again, the weather probably didn't effect him in anyway.

"sorry, i, uh, forgot you weren't a monster," you blinked at him for a second and suddenly felt how cold you were. You were seriously considering to ask him to do that again, but when you noticed you headache was gone, you decided against it.

"What's... that supposed to, uh, mean?" you asked instead. The two of you couldn't help but notice how you were struggling to speak. He took his hand out again to scratch the back of his cervical spine.

"humans react stronger to magic since you're not really used to it. i, uh, accidentally was about to give you the monster amount," he sounded just a little bit more collected, but not entirely "so yeah, sorry about that,"

"You... didn't feel that my skull was already full with whatever you were giving me?" you were proud that this sentence didn't sound as weak as the one earlier.

He definitely didn't expect that as you saw his eye sockets widen. Before he spoke up again he put his hand back into his pocket.

"i don't think when i heal because of how often i do it," he sounded a lot more confident about his reply "so again, i was accidentally about to give you the dose i would give my skull if it was in pain,"

He then leaned forward to bump his forehead gently against yours.

"and mine is a lot bigger than yours, so," Sans was now back to his normal collected self but you felt your face getting hotter at the sudden proximity. And with that you were the first to back off so your face wouldn't get any redder than it probably already was.

"I- I need to go home now. You know, eat ice cream and properly deal with this whole being a side piece crap," you gave him a quick smile before you turned around to go back to your car.

"hey, y/n," you stiffened. That was the first time he called you by your name. How did he... oh, he probably knew because of last night. You must've told him... wait, you just realized you didn't remember anything that happened last night.

"Yeah?" you didn't turn around until you finally reached your car. When you locked eyes with the grinning skeleton again he answered.

"why has no one created ketchup flavored ice cream yet?"

"Bleugh," you made a disgusted noise which only made him chuckle. After you got into your car you looked back to where the Sans was standing a second ago, only to notice he was suddenly gone. Did he teleport himself home? Man, that was so cool.

Hold up.

Didn't you end up in this mess because you had no clue how to get home. And your phone is probably still... yup, still dead. Since it was daytime you could ask the people that were outside for directions at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make something clear (bc I already got the next chapter ready and I noticed that I never fully explained it) Sans didn't accidentally do something dirty with her. He basically did a little experiment (how would a human react to a monster dose of healing magic). Curiosity is a common theme here guys, not just for Reader. So don't get the wrong idea especially after reading the next chapter, there's never going to be non consensual stuff in my work. 
> 
> In this fic Sans is taller than you because in my story monsters are a lot bigger than humans. But hey, he's still a lot shorter than Papyrus though! So there's that. Anyway, anyone notice that she didn't thank Sans yet for letting her stay? 
> 
> And yes, you're gonna get Sans POV for this chapter in the next one. Plus a snippet of how last night went ;)
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	3. Sans POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> control your magic, sans. don't let it show up on your cheeks. don't let her know what you were thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this chapter to be a lot shorter than the others to keep a certain bit of mystery around Sans' character which makes him the guy he is and is one of the many reasons everyone loves him so much. But my hands slipped and oh well, at least we're gonna find out now why he was staring at dat ass™

Sans was on his way to Grillby's when he spotted a human girl getting startled by a froggit. 13 years, 6 months and 3 days, and humans still weren't used to monster kind. He chuckled at her collecting herself again before actually stepping inside the bar. Oh, how he wanted to see how that would end.

He made his way to the bar as well, a couple steps behind the girl when she was contemplating on where to sit. She decided for the stool very far away from the doggos and Sans couldn't help but widen his grin at that. He teleported himself to the seat next to her.

"they don't _bite_ , pal," he made sure to put the emphasis on bite so she'd get that he was messing with her. He was more than amused at the reply and facial expression he got.

"If I was scared I wouldn't have come here in the first place, comedian." he had to admit that he didn't expect her to give him a reply that sharp.

"welp, you got me there," if she really wasn't all that afraid of monsters this wouldn't be too much fun. Still, he hadn't lost all of his interest as he was still curious on why she would come to a monster bar. He was contemplating the possibilities and took a big gulp of his ketchup.

_one of those monster fetishists that think just because they approach monsters we would swoon at their feet? nah, she would've actively sat next to one of the guys in here then._

_one of those human supremacist terrorists that went to monster-majority places to try and dust us? nah, she probably wouldn't even touch a whimsalot._

None of the thoughts he had were positive ones, something he was aware of. After all he still wasn't exactly fond of humans. He didn't hate them but didn't like them either. Shit, he still wasn't sure if he actually liked Frisk as their power is something that _still_ kept him up at night.

"Just give me whatever strong stuff you got. But something that won't kill me, I'm not quite there yet," he whistled at that, a little absentmindedly.

"rough night?"

"Rough year," she let her face drop down onto the bar counter.

He just took another gulp of his ketchup and decided to give the nasty thoughts inside his head a little break.

"How can you drink that?"

"healthier than what you're drinking. you should give it a _shot_ ," his smile got a little wider. That line never ceased to make him smile proudly.

"Well, we can't all _ketchup_ with your healthy diet," it took him a second before he saw what she did there. Oh boy, now all those negative thoughts vanished.

"but you _mustard_ try it out,"

"Who's- _sauce_ -king you for health tips, bonehead"

"two in one sentence, now we're talking," he winked at her and turned his head all the way to where she was sitting now.

 _'Who's-sauce-king'_ how could he have never thought of that. That was brilliant in his pun standards.

He inspected what she was drinking. Geez, grillby really was something. Keeping human liquor at a bar only monsters visit.

"humans are funny. this little babybones drink is enough to mess up your body. it's hilarious,"

It really was.

"You know what, you're right," his expression changed to a much more curious one "What's his name?"

"grillby,"

"Hey, grillbs," he was pouring a drink into one of the dogs empty glass and came back to the girl when he was done with what he was doing.

"Can I have whatever you just poured into his glass," she pointed at that dog.

Wait, she wouldn't actually do that now, would she?

"C'mon, I can handle it,"

_Liar._

Sans propped his head with his free hand, his facial expression giving away just how interested he was in this whole situation, while still keeping a certain level of apathy. Apathy as in, not caring enough to warn the girl just how much of a stupid idea that was.

 _ohhhhhh, boy_ , Sans beamed at the drink in front of her.

A couple moments have passed. She was right to second guess this whole thing. It _was_ a stupid idea after all. Humans don't react well to monster drinks. He gave her a pat on the back.

"c'mon, kid, i was just messing with you, you don't have to drink that," he was about to grab her glass to drink it himself, but he wasn't quick enough.

5 seconds and now she's completely wasted. As he imagined.

The skeleton leaned his head against his hand again.

"i guess it's time to play human sitter again," he thought that now that Frisk was an adult he wouldn't have to do that ever again, but here he was, feeling like he had to look out for her for the night. It was his fault that she drank it after all.

He sighed.

"alright, let's go," he stood up from his chair and reached an arm out for the girl.

"Nooooo, I don't wanna go homeee," she whined, smacking his arm away. He chuckled.

"we wouldn't go to your place anyway,"

"Excuse me?" she gasped as dramatically as she could and then giggled.

"calm your flesh. i just can't teleport you to yours since i'm sure i was never at your place before. and it's probably too far away to get there since i doubt you live here," monster majority area and all "so my place it is," when he stretched his arm out again she didn't smack it, but rather took it and got up from her chair. Sans wasn't exactly so weirded out that majority of humans were a lot smaller than him, especially the female ones. In fact it secretly made him a little happy since human skeletons do resemble that of monster skeletons, so most of the time being the tall skeleton amongst them was satisfying in a way. Not that he cared that much about his height, he just liked the roles being reversed for once.

"hey, grillbs, whatever she got just put it on my tab," he could hear the bartender sigh to which he only replied with a finger gun. The human giggled at that for a second.

"You _are_ a comedian,"

"only 7 days a week," he winked at her. It took her a little before she got that, but when she did she couldn't stop laughing.

And with that he walked the drunk human out of the bar.

When they were outside he contemplated on whether it would be a bad idea to teleport home. It took Frisk's body a bit to get used to it, always felt a little dizzy when he did. And this girl is completely wasted.

Ehhh, why not.

**____________**

 

Bad. Very bad idea. She vomited at least three times and you had to calm down the overly worried Papyrus who wouldn't stop asking about her and her "fragile human health". To be fair, Papyrus wasn't that far off with that.

At one point she literally climbed up Papyrus' body to ask Sans how the weather was down there. Something both of the skeletons found oddly funny.

Papyrus had plans for tonight though (sleepover at Undyne's place) and Sans didn't want to make him feel guilty for leaving. He even had to _promise_ to take as good care of her as he could so his brother could peacefully leave.

\------------- 

"uh, you want a new shirt?" he looked at y/n's stained one. She finally left the bathroom and entered Sans' room. He made her a special tea earlier so the effects of the monster liquor would go away. At least for the most part. She just weakly nodded and he got up to give her one of the few shirts he owned. He threw it to her and was surprised when she caught it. After all she wasn't exactly sober.

She then took off her shirt to change into Sans'. Speaking of him, his eye lights were completely gone at the sight of her taking her pants off as well.

"so... you want a pair of shorts as well?" he asked, blue sweat pearls forming on his forehead.

"I don't like sleeping with pants on,"

Yes, she was a human, and 13 years ago he wouldn't have thought that a human's body could turn him on like that. His first years it really didn't. But after spending some time on the surface, one would start to understand which parts of a human body were usually sexualized, in which cases seeing a human half naked was sexual and all that good stuff.

And monsters wore clothes. So obviously he already knew that someone getting undressed was a big deal.

Oh, and then there's the thing that his way too big shirt on her definitely made him feel something.

He felt his magic rushing up to his cheeks and it bothered him so much that she could probably see that he was flustered.

But luckily she either didn't notice, or didn't care. She just went straight to his bed to sit on it. He was about to leave the room to sleep but she stopped him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"about your rough year?"

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. He obliged and sat down next to her. That's the least he could do for her after making her go through all this.

And then they talked.

Mostly about boys.

An hour.

Or two.

She was crying for _hours_. _Humans really have a lot of water in them_ , he thought during most of it. And he also didn't understand how she always seemed to be so unlucky with all the guys she was with. Just, what are the odds? Some of the stories he couldn't believe if she wasn't crying during all of it. It was just so surreal. What guy would write a rap about fucking her and perform it in front of her class? That's actually humiliating and lame as fuck. Apparently he was her first real crush too. And that was one of the more harmless stories. Girl's gone through a lot when it came to boys.

After those hours have passed she became really tired so he thought it was a good idea to leave now. When he stood up to let her rest she tucked on his shorts to stop him.

"Can we cuddle?" Sans gave it a good thought before letting out a big sigh. Just a harmless cuddle, right? After giving her puffy eyes one last look he laid down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She immediately turned to her left side to nuzzle her face in his bones and rest her right limbs on him; her arm wrapped around his rib cage, even grabbing one of his ribs through his shirt, and her right leg resting between both of his.

Great. He could feel his soul rumbling again and his magic moving uneasily, clearly too excited by all this.

"is cuddling with me even comfortable, i mean, i'm a little _bony_ and all,"

"Shhhh." _wait, she wants to sleep?_ "Yes, it is. Now let me sleep." _oh great, she does._

He was gonna say something but then dropped the attempt since she was probably just gonna shush him again.

Let's just say, Sans had a little trouble sleeping that night.

**____________**

 

There she went showing him her ass again in full glory. It looked so squishy though, just like the rest of her body. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to poke it.

Just to see how a human butt felt like, of course.

"I know you don't have any ulterior motives since you're a skeleton, but you're making me feel uncomfortable with that stare," his eye sockets widened a little bit and his cheekbones turned into a much more visible shade of blue before he turned around. _Shit_. He didn't mean to stare.

"sorry,"

"Why did you blush?"

"you've reached your asking limit," he responded firmly.

"What, you enjoyed the view?" he was happy she couldn't see just how blue his face must've been by now.

_stop teasing me, kid._

"nah, flesh is gross," he lied.

"Your loss."

_well, damn._

He noticed that she was ready and stood up to get a new pair of socks while still keeping the same shorts and shirt on from yesterday.

"alright, time to go,"

**____________**

 

"My car!" Sans grabbed her by her upper arm before she could run off. He raised his other hand and brought it to her head. After all she still had a hangover he could heal.

He noticed that she stiffened when he raised his hand and even closed her eyes. Did she really think he was gonna hurt her?

_rude._

He knew he could've stopped after a couple good seconds, after all he could feel that her head was full with his magic, but when she opened her eyes ever so slowly and looked at him with _that_ expression he remembered that she might've never felt magic before. This must be feeling incredible to her. He could literally see how good it made her feel. Out of genuine and pure curiosity only, he wanted to give her just a _little_ more. Just to see how she would react.

_wait was that a moan? alright, time out, time out. time to end this and never think of it again. this is just wrong and messed up._

He immediately pulled back and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blue winter jacket.

_control your magic, sans. don't let it show up on your cheeks. don't let her know what you were thinking about._

"sorry, i, uh, forgot you weren't a monster,"

"What's... that supposed to, uh, mean?"

_oh, shit, stop doing that, y/n. damn i feel uncomfortable._

He took his hand out again to scratch the back of his cervical spine.

"humans react stronger to magic since you're not really used to it. i, uh, accidentally was about to give you the monster amount," _not a lie_ "so yeah, sorry about that,"

"You... didn't feel that my skull was already full with whatever you were giving me?"

_stop being so smart, damn._

He definitely didn't expect that; his eye sockets widened. Before he spoke up again he put his hand back into his pocket.

"i don't think when i heal because of how often i do it," _ohhh, good one_ "so again, i was accidentally about to give you the dose i would give my skull if it was in pain,"

He then leaned forward to bump his forehead gently against hers.

"and mine is a lot bigger than yours, so," Sans was now back to his normal collected self and he could feel her face getting warmer under his touch. He mentally pat himself on his shoulder and was relieved that it was her being embarrassed instead.

But damn, once he was home his embarrassment took over and his face was completely blue and he stayed in his room all day, cursing himself the entire time for everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT SANS DID WASNT ANYTHING SEXUAL I know I already said that but I still wanted to say it again because it can easily be misunderstood. Even when he purposely poured more magic into her head it still wasn't anything sexual. I can't stress enough that I will never include non consensual sexual ANYTHING in my work. 
> 
> In the next chapter one of the characters will make it look like it was sexual, but it WASNT. Sorry, I wish I could explain it any further but that would spoil one of the bigger ideas I have for this story. But I will definitely explain this again in the future, so you can look forward to that! 
> 
> The reason I decided to write a Sans POV and include so much sexual tension in only the second chapter between reader and him is because I wanted to clarify why he could feel physically attracted to humans right off the batch. Please don't get the wrong idea now though, they're not gonna have sex right at the 5th chapter. We're gonna do this sloooooow and painful.
> 
> PHEW these end notes are getting out of hand but it really means a lot to me if you read them <3
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	4. MTT Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And as always, you naughty viewer," the signature wink, which he always made even more funny with a tink sound "I make love the same way other monsters do,"
> 
> "Monster sex or human sex?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna warn you beforehand, this'll be a bit more of a filler chapter, BUT! We will get reaaaaaaally close to the lavender boob part of this story in the next one! Oh and I'm sure you'll still find this chapter veeeeery interesting ;)

In the end you managed to find your way home. Took a little longer - as you expected - but you got home safe and sound. And now you were in your tiny living room studying for college. Yes, you were on semester break, but you actually like what you're studying, so you occasionally find yourself learning some more in your free time. After around half an hour you let yourself lay down on the couch, which was your way to end your study session. As shitty as your little apartment was, your couch was the bomb. You slept on it a lot more than your bed, which said enough. It was just wide enough to let your whole body find some comfort in it. 

Ian's calves and feet were always hanging in the air, but he still enjoyed laying down on this couch because it meant cuddling with you. You smiled at the memory before your heart clenched itself to remind you of the situation you were in.

Oh, great, now you had tears blurring your vision. And now you felt them running down your cheeks. You mentally prepared yourself for a hard crying session, but you stayed quiet. Then you remembered Sans saying something about using up a lot of the water in you yesterday. So, that's probably why you didn't start crying like a baby. You already did that yesterday. Just what exactly happened yesterday anyway? 

Then your mind wandered to an image of Sans lying on this couch. It made you giggle quietly because that looked even more hilarious. You silently thanked the skeleton for making you laugh even though he wasn't here, then got up to get yourself some ice cream. 

When you were in your kitchen you heard your phone again. Just a notification though, so you didn't hurry back to the living room. But when you were finally back on your couch with your favorite strawberry cheesecake ice cream, your heart was being squeezed again. 

> Ian: 1:21 pm  
_Thanks for not telling her anything..._

You just sent him a thumbs up emoji. Was that seriously all he had to say? What about your poor little heart that got shredded into pieces? Anyone cared about that? No? 

You felt your eyeballs tingle which meant their were new tears on their way so you quickly turned on the television. You needed to distract yourself from all these Ian thoughts, and what else to help than the MTT show? 

The MTT show was one of your favorite shows. This robot just managed to make the show so damn random, if someone was to ask you what it was about you just couldn't explain it because there was _always_ new stuff happening. The only two themes there were in every episode were an interview with some monster or celebrity and the question session. Most of the questions were directed at him and just monster kind in general, especially about how exactly he, a talking and living robot, had sex. You could tell that he enjoyed the questions about him the most, even the more obscure ones. Oh and to the sex question he always said "And as always, you naughty viewer," the signature wink, which he always made even more funny with a _tink_ sound "I make love the same way other monsters do," yeah, you had no idea what to picture.

" 'Monster sex or human sex? I love you so much btw!!' I love you too, darling," he blew the camera a kiss and now there was a big red kiss imprint on the television screen. It only lasted for two seconds and you could see Mettaton again. He brought his finger up to his cheek to think a little about it.

One would think that after spending so many years with monsters you'd know that for sure, but that wasn't the case. A human and a monster having sex, even a monster and another monster having sex, wasn't covered in most Sex ED classes. Monsters still went to monster majority schools to escape speciesism from their class mates, where they probably didn't learn much about it. Of course you had that one brave student asking your old high school teacher back then about it, who didn't answer the human x monster action, but gave the standard mixing magic response. Which is the exact reason why monster porn wasn't exactly popular, because even though they make out like humans too, the actual sex part happens inside of them, with other words, you can't see it. And yes, you've watched it once because one of your old high school friend was curious and you couldn't help but look over at their phone that time. And monster/human porn was something you only had access to if you were on the deep web. That's what that person said, because they couldn't find anything about it after that monster porn video. 

And one would also think that these question got answered a thousand times already, but humans only recently allowed monsters to talk about sex in public, let alone mention human/monster sex. Really, human and monster relationships were still not really accepted (humans still haven't fully accepted interracial and same sex relationships, so that wasn't all that surprising), but at least there were no homicides happening anymore. No more human corpses covered in the dust of their once human lover. 

You shuddered a little at that last thought. Yeah, you were glad _that_ wasn't a thing anymore. 

"Well, sex between monsters is what I'm most familiar with, and most of you probably never had an overflow of magic in you, but let me tell you, it's _fabulous_ ," he winked at the camera before he continued. Wait, what did he say? 

"And while I never had the honor of being intimate with a human," he let the audience scream a little at that statement. You were shocked too. Mettaton never had sex with a human before? You kinda thought he would have. 

"I just simply can't see a human being able to sexually please a monster. Monsters sexually pleasing a human? YES. Once you let a monster use their magic on you, you'll never be able to go back to a human again," you heard a few female voices yell some things that made Mettaton wink at them before he continued "but I'm afraid a human couldn't fully return what their monster mate would give them because of your lack of magic, at least from what I heard~" he flashed the camera a dramatic look "but fear not, I have one or two monster friends that assured me that monster/human sex was far more creative than two monsters having sex," 

_Yeah, to desperately try and please the monster with every idea they had_ , you thought. You switched the channels because all that sex talk made you think of Ian again.

Speaking of the devil. 

> Ian: 1:34 pm  
_Do you want to talk about what happened?_

> xxx-xxxx: 1:34 pm  
_Fuck off._

And with that you turned your phone off. You sighed and quietly shifted your attention back to your ice cream. You didn't even have a friend you could tell your Ian situation about, because you kept the two of you a secret for whatever reason. And you weren't in the mood to explain it all from the start to anyone. A bit of ice cream dropped down on your shirt and it was only then you noticed that it wasn't yours. Was that... Sans' shirt? You inspected the long shirt for a second; it was a plain white tee. Nothing he would miss you shrugged and forgot about that ice cream stain. It's not like you could give him his shirt back anyway, since you don't intend on meeting him again. But one person you do wanted to meet today actually was your friend Amber. But when you checked the clock above your tv you noticed you're gonna be late for your meet-up. 

**____________**

 

You were definitely too late for the meet up at your nearby theme park. And the usually always on time Amber who'd even wait an hour for you was no where near the entrance. You panicked for a second. Did something happen to her? Amber would _always_ wait for you, no matter how long. Thinking about her, she didn't text you or try to call you either... oh my god, something _did_ happen to her. 

You fished out your phone out of your jeans pocket, only to be reminded again how stupid you could be. It wasn't on. You forgot to turn it on. 

> Ambs: 1:49 pm  
_Hey girl, I can't go to the theme park with you. My parents surprise visited me :(_

> Ambs: 1:56 pm  
_Hellooooo?_

> Ambs: 2:15 pm  
_Don't tell me you're mad at me_

> xxx-xxxx: 2:41 pm  
_It's fine! I was just sleeping. Guess it's a good thing we didn't go lol_

Yeah you lied because you felt a little stupid, alright. You sighed, a bit sad about the fact you wouldn't go since you were really looking forward to this. And after that Ian thing you really needed some distraction. 

"IT'S YOU!" ohhhhh, you knew that voice. 

"HUMAN, THIS MUST BE DESTINY." you turned around to see Papyrus, the largest living thing to ever stand in front of you. Next to him the shorter skeleton with his signature grin. 

"'sup," 

"I was just about to leave," you said truthfully. 

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE STILL AFRAID OF US," he turned around to give Sans an angry look "SANS, YOU IMBECILE! APOLOGIZE TO OUR HUMAN FRIEND NOW."

"No, no, it's not Sans' fault. I was just about to leave because the friend I was supposed to be here with couldn't come," you noticed some of the people around you to look at you because of how loud Papyrus was.

"WELL, THEN YOU SIMPLY MUST COME WITH US, AS WE TOO WANT TO GO TO THAT THEME PARK,"

"No, thanks, I don't want to ruin your day out," 

"NONSENSE! YOU HAVE TO COME. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN'T LEAVE ANOTHER THEME PARK LOVER BEHIND. WHAT DO YOU THINK, SANS?" 

"sure, why not. just don't try to get under my _skin_ again this time," 

"SANS, NO,"

"heh, right. i was never that mad. i do have _thick skin_ after all,"

"UGH!" Papyrus grabbed my hand and made his way closer to the entrance, pulling me along with him. Sans lazily followed behind. 

At the end I agreed to tag along with them, and it turned out to be a lot more fun than I thought it'd be. Sans wasn't that excited about going on all the different attractions, but me and Papyrus were all over them. When a man in a skeleton costume tried to scare us at the haunted house, he ended up getting spooked himself. They both apparently weren't offended at humans dressing up as monsters. Papyrus talked about how humans probably just tried to feel closer to their ancestors or something like that. If you weren't still a little dizzy from the roller coaster you would've asked him to explain that but you decided against it. 

"you know," Sans started after Papyrus left to get you all hotdogs "if humans really enjoy getting thrown around in the air that much maybe i should start a business,"

"What do you mean?" 

He didn't answer me with his words, but by bringing a hand up. His right eye light vanished and you saw a blue light in his left eye socket, and the blue light cone was a lot bigger than his usual white ones. Suddenly it felt like someone was grabbing your heart and before you knew it, you were in the air. It was only for a couple seconds before you were gently put down again. You gasped for air, looking at Sans for answers.

"don't give me that look, it's a lot safer than those things you have there," he was obviously talking about the roller coaster. 

"Never do that again." and you meant it. You were still in shock from what just happened. It maybe didn't look that bad from an outsiders perspective, but damn, if only anyone knew how your heart felt during all of it. You placed both of your hands in the middle of your chest in an attempt to calm down your racing heart. 

"it's not your heart i grabbed, you know," you gave him a questioning look. 

"it was your soul," he put his hand back into his pocket and shrugged "guess that explains why i can't open that business," he went back to his joking self. 

"My... soul?" 

"YES, YOU HAVE A VERY PRETTY SOUL, HUMAN!" I wasn't the only one that was a little startled at Papyrus' return, but Sans was the first one to recover.

"geez, what took you _soul_ -ong, bro?"

"SANS,"

"sorry, i know you said no puns. guess i'll have to _soul_ -search later because i never seem to listen," 

**____________**

 

You ended up exchanging phone numbers with Papyrus. To be honest, you weren't much of a Texter but there's just something about Papyrus that doesn't make you want to say no to him. He was just too sweet. 

But now you were at your place being bombarded with text messages written in caps locked. 

> Papyrus: 4:21 pm  
_YOU STILL HAVE NOT TRIED MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI :(_

> xxx-xxxx: 4:21 pm  
_I will one day_

> Papyrus: 4:22 pm  
_ONE DAY = TOMORROW?_

> xxx-xxxx: 4:22 pm  
_One day = a day not in the near future. Sorry, I'm just really busy_

Not a lie, you had work tomorrow. 

> Papyrus: 4:22 pm  
_FAIR ENOUGH HUMAN FRIEND. TELL ME WHEN YOURE FREE_

> xxx-xxxx: 4:22 pm  
_I will :)_

> Papyrus: 4:23 pm  
_:D_

You sighed and put your phone away. The fact that you had to go to work tomorrow made you awfully tired. You decided to sleep in your bed tonight. Although the couch is a lot comfier, sleeping on it always felt like a nap, no matter how long you slept on it. And you really needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters are always getting shorter and shorter, so I'll make sure the next one will be at least as long as the first chapter. Oh, and I've got my notes ready for the next chapter, we're getting closer to the real plot!!
> 
> And we're almost at two hundred hits omg. I'm still super shocked at that, I originally thought by now I'd have about 12 hits. Thank you all so much <3
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	5. Strange Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow... there was snow. Everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOURE EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I KNOW I AM

You thought you wouldn't feel all that well rested, because ever since you've graduated from high school you never got a good rest. It always felt like you only slept for maybe an hour. 

But this morning you felt... good. You didn't even crave your usual morning coffee. Interested in this sudden well rested feeling you decided to challenge it and go to work without drinking coffee. 

Since you were working at a clothing store in a near by mall there was this unspoken rule that you should at least _try_ to make yourself look pretty. But god knows how difficult it was to put on make up and actually care enough to wear something pretty in the m o r n i n g. But now that you're feeling good you actually wanted to put in some effort. So, you actually bothered to work on a full face make up at 8 o'clock in the morning. Wow. Well rested or not, you were never one to do much with your hair though, so you just went for a high ponytail. 

When you looked at the mirror and inspected yourself you were pretty satisfied with the outcome, but as for clothes you just picked up a pair of skinny jeans and a cream shirt. 

You didn't bother to look for a jacket since the weather seemed pretty nice and warm today (but not too hot). So now it was only your purse that was missing and your whole look for the day was complete. Now that you put so much effort into your appearance this early in the morning you really felt like it'd be a waste to not go out today. But you remembered your two friends you usually hung out with saying they both had the late shift at work, and your other close one was on vacation overseas. 

Your mind then slipped to Ian but you immediately regretted it. You felt your heart clench just a little bit but then there was this sudden warm sensation preventing it from clenching itself any further. You put your hand on your chest in confusion, frowning at what just happened.

Um. Yeah.

Whatever. 

Time to go and forget about that. 

**____________**

 

Work was still work but you couldn't help but keep a cool head. Your mood was still pretty chipper. 

"U-um, excuse me?" you turned around to see a monster customer. From the voice and facial structure you assumed it was a woman, she was really short and looked a bit like a dinosaur. A yellow little dinosaur with glasses. 

"Yes, do you need any help?" your tone was friendly which seemed to calm the woman in front of you down a little. She seemed very nervous at first.

"I was just wondering if... if you could help me find a dress. The-the ones I've seen so far didn't really fit me," she admitted, a little bit of awkwardness in her voice. Oh, you could see why they wouldn't fit. With her height she'd probably have to shop at the kids section. You wondered if it'd be rude to tell her that. While you were thinking of the right words to say her attitude changed a little. 

"Sans?" she looked at you intensely, as if whatever she was thinking about could be solved by staring at you.

"Sorry?" you looked around the store, trying to look for the skeleton. 

"His magic... are you two..." she suddenly started blushing and her awkwardness came flooding back "J-just forget I said anything! Haha..." 

"You mean Sans the skeleton?" you asked her again. How were you supposed to just forget about it.

"Y-yeah. I can sense his magic, uh, inside of you," was she talking about him healing me yesterday? 

"Oh, yeah. He healed me yesterday," 

"Were you heavily injured?" her voice was a little more concerned now and the redness on her cheeks started to fade. 

"Nah, just a regular hangover," okay maybe not _that_ regular, but it was still just a hangover. 

"Then why did he use so much... nevermind, I shouldn't be asking," and the redness on her cheeks became more visible again. Her gaze shifted to anything but you. 

"Wait, I still have his magic in me left?" she raised up both of her hands to her cheek. 

"I'm not judging! I swear!" you were thoroughly confused right now and just when you were about to interrogate her a little further she started talking again "I, uh, I think I'm g-gonna leave now," 

"But your dress!" you felt bad because you were the one to put her on the spot like that. 

"N-no, it's fine! It's not like, like you have anything in my size a-anyway," 

"Yes, we do," you said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. The woman seemed to calm down a little bit again "I actually know the perfect dress for you," 

 

Now you were here, in the kids section, and you were holding up a green colored dress. It's a simple and very classic design, tight until the waist and then falls down loosely over the rest of the body. The bottom part of it had a little bit of sparkle to it. Alphys - her name, as she told you - just seemed like the simple dress kind of gal. 

Her first reaction was an expression of excitement, but it didn't last long.

"You're sure it would look good on me?" her voice full with self doubt. 

"Alphys, it's gonna look _beautiful_ on you," you reassured her, with nothing but truth in your voice. She looked at you with a bit of doubt still clouding over her, but then she gave you a warm smile. 

"I'm g-gonna try it on then," she said, and her now happy voice made you feel warm around you heart.

"Good, I'll be waiting here," after Alphys left your mind went back to the conversation you had earlier. 

His magic? 

Wait, was that that weird feeling around your heart when you were sure it was gonna skip a beat again? It can't be the reason why you didn't need your morning coffee, right? Oh, shoot, and here you were, hoping this feeling would happen to you again every now and then before your working days. 

You heard the yellow lizard approaching you again. Before she could say anything you immediately told her what you thought. 

"Awww, it looks so cute on you! Green really suits you," she started blushing again. 

"Th-thanks. I'm sure it suits you t-too," she stumbled "it would suit your soul,"

"My soul?" Alphys suddenly got all nervous again. 

"Oh my god, I-I'm sorry! I know humans d-don't like it when monsters talk about their soul. I, I don't know why I-"

"Alphys, it's okay, I'm not mad," you put your hands on her shoulders and you felt her getting less nervous again. 

"But would you care to explain?" you know changing the subject would've calmed her down a lot more, but you couldn't help yourself. You were just too curious.

"I didn't look at your soul, if that's w-what you were asking!" 

"Why, would that be wrong?" 

"We're not about to f-fight... so, uh... I-it's very intimate..." she blushed again. But then she remembered your first question "a-and I just thought your soul would be green. I wouldn't know though, o-of course," she quickly added. 

Oh right. You remembered learning about that in school. Human souls always had one specific color, which basically symbolized their cardinal trait. They have different traits too, obviously, but the strongest one showed. Humans couldn't however just pull their souls out and see what kind of soul they had, it was something only monsters were able to do, and with that being the case majority of people didn't care too much because they were scared of a monster just pulling it out like that. There was a time where you knew all of the colors and their meanings, but after a while you just forgot about it all. 

"And green is the color of?"

"Kindness," she answered. Alright, you thought, it was time to end this conversation, Alphys was getting more and more uncomfortable each second. 

You went back and asked her about the dress and when you assured her that it really did suit her she ended up buying it. And she also invited you over for anime night with her girlfriend and some friends. You weren't too sure about that, because you didn't know her all to well. But then you shot a quick glance at the mirror close to you and saw how pretty your make up was. You just _had_ to do something after work. 

**____________**

 

"Y/N?" oh no. 

"Hey, Paps..." you felt so bad when you saw the tall skeleton in Alphys' living room. Telling him you were busy but going to the next strangers house just because you liked your make up today. Honestly, what kind of logic was that anyway? 

Papyrus didn't seem to care about that though. 

"SO, YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A PART OF OUR FRIENDS GROUP? WOWIE," he sounded so excited and you really had this sudden urge to give him a hug. But you quickly reminded yourself that now wasn't the right time for such thing. 

"Who's that?" you heard a fish looking monster ask you. She had red hair, all up in a ponytail like you, with an eye patch on her left eye. 

"Oh, I'm y/n. You must be Undyne, right? Alphys told me about you," you stretched out your hand for a hand shake. 

Undyne squinted her eyes at you for a second before giving you a big smile. 

"OH, y/n!" she suddenly took your hand and gave it a strong squeeze "you're the one that helped pick Alphys' dress earlier today," she let go of my hand to place hers on her right hip.

"You know, usually I'm always wary of humans, but the dress you picked was AWESOME," she expressed eagerly. 

"Undyne," Alphys mumbled in a more scolding tone. 

"So, you're a nerd too, huh?" she didn't seem to hear Alphys.

"Excuse me?" 

"Going to a complete strangers place just because you heard there was anime," now you were the one to blush. Let's be honest, it was weird. And you wouldn't tell them it was your makeup that made you say yes. 

Undyne noticed you blushing and came over next to you to give you a friendly - but a little too hard - pat on the back. 

"C'mon, punk, I'm just messing with you!" she still had that big smile on her face which was intoxicating as hell. 

"L-let's watch animes!" you silently thanked Alphys for saving you from this awkward moment. 

Their living room was a lot bigger than yours, the furniture looked better, the tv had a better quality, just _everything_ was better. But then again, it wasn't difficult to top your shitty apartment. 

Guess what, your couch was comfier though! 

After one episode of what Alphys said was her favorite anime you turned to Papyrus.

"Hey, where's your brother?" you couldn't help but notice that the other skeleton was missing. Papyrus made a noise you couldn't quite describe. 

"HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO GET SOMETHING FROM THE KITCHEN BUT NEVER CAME BACK. THAT LAZYBONES PROBABLY FELL ASLEEP RIGHT THERE," you giggled at the thought of that. 

You all watched another three episodes but then you noticed that you really had to pee, so you asked Alphys where the bathroom was. Of course you told them to not wait for you since the next episode was apparently Alphys' favorite and you didn't want to make her wait so you told them to just continue without you because you wouldn't be gone for too long anyway. 

You made your way to the room Alphys described but when you opened it there was nothing in there except for a few boxes. For whatever reason you stepped inside the room and pressed the light switch, as if it'd magically turned into a bathroom if you just stayed in it long enough but you immediately regretted it.

The door behind you suddenly closed and before you could try and open it again there was another set of doors closing in front of the actual door. Wait... those were elevato- ohhhhh god the room was moving. 

The gosh darn room was m o v i n g. You held onto the the wall next to you and cursed yourself for putting on pretty make up. 

It felt like the room was going down and after a couple second (which felt like an eternity) it stopped and the elevator doors opened and you saw the old door again. 

You felt like the best thing to do was just press the same button again so you could probably get back upstairs. But the damn curiosity wouldn't let you. 

_Hey, maybe this is where her bathroom is. Just gonna check it out for a second_ , and with that you opened the door. 

In front of you was a hallway, and at the end of it another door. The floor was a dark navy blue and the wall the lightest of all greys. What an odd color combination. But your attention went back to the new door at the end.

 _Maybe that's where the bathroom is_ , you lied to yourself.

So you made your first hesitant steps outside the room but after the first few steps you were practically running. 

To be honest, you didn't really know what you expected. You would've been surprised even if it was a bathroom after all. But damn, a lab? It looked so stereotypical too. Light metal floor, white walls, a lot of tables and seats, microscopes (even a telescope, but that was probably useless down here), and a lot of weird substances on those tables, but mostly just paper with notes on it and a bunch of blue prints. Some of the notes and blue prints were written in a different scripture (if you had to guess which one you'd go with hieroglyphs). The ones you could read were useless to you too as you didn't understand them because you didn't know the context of them. Weren't labs supposed to be more organized than this? Those funny looking liquids in those lab glasses (yes, you knew they were called test tubes, yes, you still called them lab glasses) really peeked your interest, but the furthest you'd do was smell them, careful not to bring them too close to your face. Touching or even tasting them was out of options. Your eyes wandered around the first room of the lab one last time. A feeling of discomfort crept under your skin but you just tried to shake it off. You _had_ to see more.

You saw two other corridors and after quickly deciding there was nothing interesting enough for you in here you went for the one closest to you at the right. 

_Don't._

_Make._

_A._

_Sound._

There was a gigantic oddly shaped machine in front of you, and a familiar skeleton sleeping close to it on a chair. You thought about leaving for a moment. How would Sans react if he saw you in here? Would this turn into some kind of horror movie were he ends up wanting to kill you because you accidentally stumbled upon one of his secrets? It wasn't even that much of a stretch, considering you barely knew anything about him. And he was crazy strong, just think of yesterday, he picked you up by _grabbing your soul_ , and made it look so effortlessly too.

But shit, was that button blinking? Was it still on? Shit, was it a machine that would eliminate intruders? 

Honestly, you didn't know what you were thinking. You weren't thinking at all, to be quite honest. Your feet moved on their own, your hand reached for the button next to that intimidating machine on its own and your fingers pressed it on their own. 

"what are you-" the skeleton next to you woke up, yawningly said his first words but stopped immediately when one of his eye sockets lazily opened and his eye light could see what you were doing. 

When he was aware of what you just did both of his sockets were wide open now and he teleported himself right next to you and harshly grabbed you by your left upper arm. His eye lights completely vanished which made him look _frightening_ , and him towering over you with his phalanges having such a tight grip on your arm didn't help to make you feel less scared. 

Before either of you could say anything you suddenly felt some kind of force _ripping_ you away from where you were standing. You knew that force was grabbing you by your soul, as you were familiar with that feeling now, thanks to Sans.

Now you were standing in complete darkness for a moment, an endless void you didn't know how to escape from. You tried to move but you couldn't, you couldn't even scream or cry. It was physically impossible to do it. The darkness didn't let you. 

You thanked every religious figure you knew of when you were roughly thrown into another scenery. 

At first you just let yourself drop down onto the ground and gasped for air as if you couldn't breathe the last three hours. Your lungs were hurting from the amount of air you were breathing in and you felt yourself get dizzy. The next thing you felt after your burning lungs was your heart. It never raced this fast before. You instinctively brought your hands above your chest and pressed as hard as you could against the skin, hoping that it would slow down from the extra pressure. 

You were probably cowering on the ground for two minutes - or longer - before your mind was able to notice that you had your eyes closed the entire time. A sudden coldness wrapped around you and you started shivering uncontrollably when you slowly opened your eyelids. 

Snow... there was snow. Everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh where do you think Reader is rn? I'm BEYOND excited that I can finally reveal more of the actual story as we're slowly progressing, and I'm probably gonna write the next chapter in maybe an hour. I'm way too excited for the next scene to stop writing (I'm gonna post it tomorrow though) 
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	6. Phalange Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and here i thought thinking you were trying to attack me," he didn't sound angry anymore, just amused. But it wasn't the same amused tone you were familiar with. 
> 
> "but you're just a weak bitch, crazy enough to approach me

Snow... there was snow. Everywhere.

You were in full on panic mode. The only thing you saw was snow and trees and it all felt too real to be a dream. The coldness made you shiver too much, the pain in your lungs too strong, the emotional pain you felt too much to handle.

"Sans?" you didn't know why you called out for him. Maybe because he was the last person you saw and knew what last happened to you. How was anyone else supposed to know where you were?

"Sans?!" you were screaming now "Oh God, please tell me this is your magic and you're just messing with my head," when tears started rolling down your face you were genuinely scared they would turn into ice from this merciless climate.

_And you said you didn't need a jacket._

"Sans, oh god, fuck it, _ANYONE_ , help me," more tears were forming and rolling down your cheek "anyone... please..." your voice was nothing but a weak whisper now. All the strength you had left you. You felt like you were overreacting, but then again, everyone would overreact in this scenario.

"Ribbit, ribbit," you jumped at the sudden animalistic noice and were full of hope again when you saw another creature coming closer to you. It was a frog, the same size as the one from two days ago in front of that bar. This was a monster, they'd understand you, they could help you. With what little strength you had you stood up from the ground and ran towards them.

"Ouch!" what the hell?!

Did they just _shoot_ something at you?

Now that you were closer to them you noticed how much angrier they looked than most monsters you knew. They suddenly made the same face they did a second ago when they attacked you with what you thought must've been their magic.

"Get _away_ from me!" you screeched, this time running away from them. You heard the monster following you and their attacks didn't stop. They were still shooting those pain bullets at you. The spots on your back they did hit must've burned through the shirt because you could definitely feel the coldness of this winter nightmare on your bare skin.

At one point they stopped. Before you could turn around and wonder why you spotted a sleeping skeleton. He was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against a tree.

Wait, was that..?

"Sans!" you ran to the familiar monster and dropped down to the spot right next to him, hugging him without thinking. Even though he wasn't warm (with him being poikilothermic and all) hugging him like this helped to forget about the pain you felt in your back from that frog earlier. You could feel him jump under your touch.

"I'm so, _so_ happy you're here. That frog just attacked me for _no_ reason. And, oh god, I'm so sorry for pressing the button. I don't know why I did and now we're trapped here because of me, and I'm so sorry, Sans," you didn't even look up to him. The only thing you could focus on was not being alone in this mess.

Suddenly you felt that grip again. Not around your arm, but around your _soul_. Sans was picking you up again with his magic, and shoved you roughly against the tree in front of him. And it hurt. Your soul was hurting _so much_.

"what the _hell_ do you think you're doing," it was his voice, it definitely was, but you never heard him speak with so much wrath in his voice before. He stood up and this is when you finally noticed what was different about him.

His eye lights... they weren't white, but had this unsettling crimson color. His usual grin wasn't there, you could still see his teeth but he didn't have that skeleton-grin anymore. And, oh god, his _teeth_. They were spiked, like those of a shark, with a golden one close to the left corner of his mouth. Wait, was he wearing a collar?

You suddenly felt like he was pressing you even harder against the tree with his magic, and your wounded back made you wince at this painful treatment it was getting. Was he going to squeeze your soul to death? Was that his plan? It hurt so damn much. The only thing that was going through your head was whether your soul or your back hurt more.

" **i asked you a question, _kid_ ,**"

"You're hurting me," this time you were a lot more sure you were going to die. The hangover last night now seemed like a much gentler way to leave this world behind.

The skeleton you thought you knew finally grinned. This was Sans. You were so sure of it.

"so?"

"Stop?"

"pffft," he was actually laughing now, and as horrified as you thought that was, you were actually grateful for his morbid humor since it loosened his grip on you.

You tried to take advantage of that moment and run away, but he was quicker. He teleported himself right in front of you and pressed you back against the tree, this time with his bare hand wrapped around your throat. You cried out at your back harshly connecting with the tree's trunk again. There was no way you weren't bleeding at this point. But at least he wasn't touching your soul again. Hearing you cry out widened his grin.

"and here i thought thinking you were trying to attack me," he didn't sound angry anymore, just amused. But it wasn't the same amused tone you were familiar with.

"but you're just a weak **bitch** , crazy enough to approach me like that,"

"You're really hurting me," you managed to mutter. You just wanted him to let go already.

"stop saying that like i should care," now he went back to glaring at you again, and for a moment you wondered if you liked it more when he was amused or mad. 'Cause both sucked.

"Please, Sans," you could barely hear yourself, but the skeleton in front of you luckily did, as he'd let go of your neck.

"whatever. get lost," you wanted to. You wanted to leave so badly. But every inch of your body hurt - especially your back. And you started trembling again, not sure if it was the coldness or the fear of the situation that made you do it.

This much more evil version of Sans still glared at you, this time even more pissed. If that was even possible.

"i said **get lost** , you dumb bitch. geez, do you wanna get killed so b-"

Yeah, you did something really stupid. You just pushed the skeleton away from you, using the last bit of energy that was left in you.

"Don't... ever call me a bitch again," it took you everything you had to get those words out of you and actually sound angry "fucking _asshole_." that was it. Your last words. He'd kill you now, it was official. You slowly closed your eyes and weren't that opposed to that idea anymore since it'd mean you wouldn't have to feel all this pain anymore.

But you just heard him snicker.

"man, you really are dumb," you opened your eyes to see the skeleton grinning.

"you're a human too, right? damn, you're an idiot, shit," even though he said that he sounded... impressed?

Your body was reaching its limit when you started feeling extremely dizzy. Before you knew it you collapsed onto the ground, giving in to the feeling of dizziness. The last thing you felt was this familiar warmth. That warmth...

**____________**

 

When you woke up you only saw white. Yeah, better close your eyes again. You couldn't remember anything that happened before your little slumber. You didn't feel anything, didn't see anything in particular and didn't hear anything.

God, this felt good.

When a little smile was curling up on your face, and you wanted to take a deep breath you were halted by a sharp pain in your chest which made you open your eyes in an instinct.

This time you noticed that this whiteness you saw was a wall. You were... in the lab.

Then it hit you.

"Oh, god," you sat up and looked around the room, but a familiar skeleton blocked your vision.

No.

"Get away from me!" as you wanted to get up you felt him grabbing your arm again.

"STOP touching me! You're _always_ touching me! _Stop that_!" he let go of you and you wanted to run to the corridor that let you enter this whole mess but were stopped dead in your tracks by blue bones appearing out of no where. Right in front your exit. You just stood there in utter confusion.

"blue attacks. go through them and you're through," was he joking right now? You turned back to face him, your facial expression covered with rage.

"Let me out, you sick bastard!"

"sure. but first we need to talk about what just happened,"

"You tossed me around in the air, choked me, made me bleed, and almost squeezed the life out of my soul. That's what happened." you weren't yelling anymore.

This was the most confused you've ever seen Sans. But then again, you barely knew him.

You barely knew him. This fact enraged you a lot more for some odd reason.

_Why the hell couldn't you just leave the lab?_

After a moment of silence Sans was the first one to speak up.

"that wasn't me,"

_WAS THAT ALL HE WAS GONNA SAY AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID_

"He looked like you. Reacted to the name Sans, had the same magic as you- ahh!" you suddenly felt this sharp pain in your chest again.

"hey, let me check that out,"

"Don't you dare come any closer to me-" you suddenly screamed out in pain when you made a step backwards. Of course you stepped right into the blue bones.

And of course he teleported himself right next to you to quickly get you away from them. He had his arm around your shoulders and pushed you gently back into the middle of the room where you both sat down on the floor again. You didn't have any willpower to fight him anymore. Honestly, you just wanted to go home and forget all this.

"... he healed you," he let go of you again and was muttering words to himself.

You didn't say anything for a moment, trying to recollect yourself. You had to give yourself a break before dealing with this. You knew you had to.

Sans didn't rush you either. He just sat there quietly next to you and waited for you to break the silence this time.

About three minutes left and you let out a big sigh.

"Was what just happened to me a dream?"

"no,"

"Where was I?"

"an alternate universe," you were appreciating how dry this conversation went because that's the exact kind of conversation you needed.

But... alternate universe? You always kind of believed in those but never in a million years would've thought you'd enter one.

"What kind of alternate universe?"

"dunno,"

"But the person who attacked me was still you, right? Not you you, as in the you I'm talking to right now, but a different you who's living in a different universe than you and is still you."

"yep,"

"Why did you mumble 'he healed you'?"

"it's not everyday that you get to see your different you's magic in a girl that exists in you you's universe, you know?"

"What?"

"he healed you. and judging from the holes and blood on your shirt, a simple pain killer wouldn't have done the deal,"

_That was the least that bastard could've done._

"I'm still hurting a little," you didn't know why that slipped your mouth. You had a hundred more questions in mind. Why was he in possession of such a machine? Did he ever use it? Why is he not taken aback by all of this?

It was only then you realized he wasn't looking at you the entire time. But when you mentioned that little fact his eye sockets narrowed and he finally locked eyes with you. He wasn't grinning either.

Though he didn't say anything, you still heard his question.

"I... think it's my soul that's in pain," ever since Sans first touched your soul back at the theme park, you knew you'd never forget what that felt like. You knew your soul was wounded.

Sans' eye lights became so small you could barely see them.

After another moment of silence he looked away, that faint blue blush on his cheek bones again.

"do you, uh, want me to take it out to check if it's okay?" he seemed really hesitant about all this.

"Do you want to?" you could visibly see the mixture of confusion and shame in his face when he finally looked at you again.

"nah, not really," well damn, you didn't expect that.

"but that doesn't matter. your soul could be seriously damaged," you suddenly remembered what Alphys told you earlier. You and Sans weren't in a fighting situation, so him seeing your soul was... intimate? Yeah, you didn't understand monster sex at all.

"What, you're a virgin?" you tried to tease him to ease up the mood. You weren't even sure if that made sense, because again, you knew little to nothing about that fun stuff when it came to monsters.

"judging from that question, you're definitely the only person in this room that never got _boned_ before," so what you said didn't make sense after all. But at least your plan worked now that he was grinning again. Even threw in that pun, as nasty as it was.

You were thinking about saying something of that kind back, but stopped yourself because you didn't want to risk making this awkward again.

Sans took another breath before he had a much more serious expression back on.

"you sure you're ready? i'd have to touch your soul for a second to pull it out," if your soul wasn't aching so much you would've said no. There was nothing scarier than someone touching your soul without your consent. And after what happened you didn't want anyone to ever come near your precious soul again. But you knew you had no other choice.

"... Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine," there goes nothing. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for what you were about to feel.

But...

This time it felt different. You were able to identify Sans' warmth by now. There was just something about it that made you know it was him. It wrapped itself around your soul ever so softly and just lingered there around it, encasing it carefully. You felt your entire body getting warmer, relaxing all your tense muscles. The way that warmth was just embracing your soul for a moment was like it was asking you for permission. You let out a long breath as a response and opened your eyes to peek at Sans. His cheeks were still slightly blue, but not as much as you expected. His eye lights were resting on you and he looked at your eyes for a little longer before bringing them to your chest. This time you were the one to blush and you started shifting uncomfortably.

Then you felt it. You felt him slowing tugging on your soul. He was a lot gentler than that one time at the theme park.

What?

"Is that it?"

"yep," his cheeks were a lot bluer now.

You inspected this little thing in front of you carefully. It was a little lavender shaped heart but something about it was odd. The bottom part of it was barely visible, almost translucent. And there were hand prints on it.

Or should you say, phalange prints.

"Are these yours or his?" he scoffed at me.

"what do you think?" it must've been that other Sans. This Sans wasn't that rough on your soul.

"What's wrong with the bottom part?" you couldn't help but notice how weak it looked.

"it's like you said," this time you looked at him, but his attention was on the little heart between you two "he squeezed the life out of your soul," Sans was grinning but there wasn't the usual amusement in his voice.

"Can you fix it?"

"i... don't know. squeezed souls were a rare thing in the underground," he moved your soul a little bit up to bring it closer to his face "a very brutal way to kill someone," you gasped.

"Am I gonna die?"

"' doubt it,"

"Then what are we going to do about this?"

"nothin'"

"Nothing?"

"yup,"

"Can't you try fixing it with your magic?"

He sighed. But then there was suddenly a blue liquid-y substance forming around the heart between you two. It was the same blue as the one in his left eye whenever he was using his magic. So, that was that warmth of his you were always feeling. Speaking of that warmth, as soon as he wrapped his magic around your soul you could feel it in your whole body, the feeling relaxing all your muscles. You didn't seem to be able to keep your eyes open, but before you could close them and relish in this feeling he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" you whined, crossing your arms in front of your chest. You hated the feeling that kicked in after Sans worked his healing magic on you.

"'cause it doesn't do anything," he quickly pushed your soul back where it belonged, but this time not as gently as before, but not carelessly either.

"it shouldn't hurt that much anymore though. i can't do anything about that handprint, but the coloring on the bottom should be back in a week,"

"Does that handprint change anything about my soul?" he had that lazy expression on again, but you weren't as mad about that as you thought you would be.

"can't say anything for sure. i'll check out some books for the answer though. gonna keep you updated," Sans stood up again and you could tell that he wanted you to leave. Before you could ask anything he mumbled something to himself. Then he put his hand on your shoulder and before you knew it you were outside.

Before you could register where exactly you were you grabbed the skeleton's blue jacket with both of your hands hands to steady yourself. You felt your head getting dizzy from the quick ride out of that basement, but it didn't last as long as you thought it would. After a couple seconds passed you let go of him and realized that he teleported you two outside of Alphys' apartment.

"i think you should go home now, buddy," before you could say anything back he just winked at you and he vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S HEREEEEE. And yes, he was a complete douchebag but you can't forget that he's from underfell and that (as he said) he thought Reader was attacking him in his sleep. And I specifically wanted Sans to actually be evil the first time we see him. It just would've been a little ooc (to me) if he would've been all flirty with a human in the underfell universe the first time he met them.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, what do you think Red's handprint on readers soul means? It does have side effects (just like her jumping to another timeline has its consequences)
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	7. The Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the only reason you're not dead right now is because i'm impressed anyone would have the guts to yell at me, 'sides boss of course,"

You did as Sans said and went home. Under normal conditions you would've went back up there just because he told you to leave, but after what just happened you really didn't want to be there. You didn't want to be anywhere to be exact. That void you were in for maybe a split second didn't seem all that scary now. At least you would've been left alone.

But for now, your apartment would do.

The first thing you tried out when you were in bed was take out your soul to look at it again. But that didn't work. So you tried to google how to do it and found out that only monsters could do it.

Great.

Half an hour passed and you were still awake.

Even better.

You got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water but were stopped in your mission by a funny feeling in your chest area. It didn't last long but you still felt uncomfortable. Then you realized that you never looked at your boobs after that incident. Hey, maybe they got bigger from all the soul-squeezing. You were joking but you still managed to crack a smile on your face.

"Alright..." you stepped in front of your mirror and lifted up your shirt.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Alright that can't be happening, nope nope nope. Take a deeeep breath y/n and try looking at it again._

It was still there.

A spot about as big as your thumb. Under your left boob. Your first guess was skin cancer, but then you remembered one specific thing that had the same color as that spot. Your soul. Your soul was lavender-colored and just so happened to have lost some its color after a psychopath squeezed it out. You were very much capable of putting the pieces together.

> xxx-xxxx: 12:24 am  
_Hey paps can you give me sans number?_

> Papyrus: 12:27 am  
_XXX-XXXX_

> xxx-xxxx: 12:28 am  
_Thanks <3_

> xxx-xxxx: 12:28 am  
_Hey Sans it's me y/n. I discovered a lavender colored spot under my left boob. Help._

> Snas: 12:29 am  
_pics or it didn't happen_

At first you wanted to tell him that this wasn't the time for jokes, but even though he was only half serious you felt like you had to show him.

You lifted up your shirt again to a little bit under the point where your nipple was and took the picture.

_He's just a skeleton, there's nothing weird about this, he can't like boobs that wouldn't make sense._

That internal speech didn't help, it still took you 10 minutes to press send, and after you did you threw your phone on your bed and walked to the kitchen to get that glass of water. And calm yourself down. God, were you glad that he couldn't see how red your face was right now.

After a few minutes you went back to where your phone was, only to notice he hasn't replied yet.

 _Oh great, I'm gonna die. He can't find the right words to tell me that. I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna- or... maybe he just got sick? Because he said he finds flesh gross and all. Well damn, I didn't think my boobs were_ that _aesthetically unpleasing._

Your internal monologue was interrupted by a buzzing sound. That was it. Your verdict.

> Snas: 12:56 am  
_looks like iran_

What?

> xxx-xxxx: 12:56 am  
_What?_

> Snas: 12:57 am  
_the country_

> xxx-xxxx: 12:57 am  
_Sans what the hell_

> Snas: 12:57 am  
_yeah i was gonna make a joke about it but iran out of ideas for puns_

> xxx-xxxx: 12:58 am  
_I swear to god I'm gonna kill you_

> Snas: 12:58 am  
_not if that spot kills you first_

Oh.

OH.

> Snas: 12:59 am  
_relax youre not gonna die_

> Snas: 12:59 am  
_come to my place tomorrow so we can talk about it_

He sent me his address and you ended the conversation with a simple 'Ok'. Oh boy.

\---------

4 in the morning. It was 4 in the morning and you were still awake. You didn't think (very) recent activities would affect your sleeping pattern _that_ much. But they did.

_C'mon, y/n, you've got work tomorrow_

You sighed and turned around in your bed once again. For a minute you thought about calling someone but who would be awake at this time? Yeah, bad idea.

\---------

_Ohhhhhhmygod, why is it so cold all of a sudden?_

You woke up because of the sudden freezing sensation around your body. When you opened your eyes you immediately shut them again.

"This is not happening, this is a nightmare... that's right! A nightmare!" you still wondered why the _hell_ your dream had to make sure it'd be so realistic.

You were back. Back in winter horror land.

And you were wearing a shirt and underwear. Just that.

And you were laying on snow.

Even if this was a dream you still wanted to find a warm spot so you got up and looked around. It was too damn cold, and your feet felt like they were gonna fall off.

Change in plans, you needed to find something that would work as shoes because you definitely couldn't continue your journey like this.

But there was just snow again. Snow and trees.

"Ribbit,"

No. Not this time. You knew exactly who that was. The devil. Your archenemy. God fucking frog bastard.  
You turned around and looked at the green little (maybe not so little) shit that made an expression you knew all to well. But before that beast could attack you, you picked up as much snow as you could and threw it at them.

"Take that, you _bitch_!" maybe that wasn't your smartest decision in life. The frog made the snow that was covering him melt in an instance and looked at you angrier than before.

Suddenly it looked like they were tossed aside but there wasn't anyone there.

"still here?" your soul started aching at the sound of that raspy voice.

"YOU!" oh yes, you were gonna yell at him despite everything in you telling you not to. You turned around to the direction of the voice and found a befuddled looking skeleton "WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU DO TO MY SOUL?!"

"keep it down, sweet cheeks, my boss isn't that far away-"

He did not just call you sweet cheeks. That was Ian's thing. God, you were fuming right now.

"I don't give two FUCKS about your stupid boss! Look at what you did to me!" without thinking you pulled up your shirt and showed him your bare tit. Yes, yes you just did that. But you were too furious to be embarrassed. You pointed with your free index finger on your spot. His eye lights completely vanished at the scenery in front of him.

"You see THIS?! Get your damn eye lights back here and have a fucking look, bonehead!" right on cue they came back but they were a lot smaller than before "You know what this is? It's my SOUL. My goddamn SOUL. You squeezed that shit so hard and now half of it is on my boob, oh, and did I mention that I got your h a n d p r i n t on my soul? Huh, did I?! You scarred me and yet you have the audacity to call me names like 'sweet cheeks'. How do you almost kill me one minute, then call me pet names the next?!"

This Sans didn't only wear different clothes (just an edgier version of what your Sans wore) and had different teeth (and a damn gold tooth too) but there was another thing different about him. He was definitely blushing right now, super hard at that, his entire face was red. But that was the thing; It was red, not blue. The sweat pearls on his forehead weren't blue either but, again, red. Even his eye lights were red.

He looked flustered during your whole speech and his eye lights were focused on your exposed chest, and occasionally travelled down to the rest of your bare skin. But after you were done and expected any form of reaction he closed his eye sockets for a second only to reveal his normal sized red circles back. He walked closer to where you were standing and you were so proud of yourself for not backing off when he was towering right in front of you.

He grabbed your shirt and pulled it down to cover your torso again and then yanked you up so you were hanging in the air. The only good thing about this situation was that you were finally on eye level with him. He was grinning again.

"the only reason you're not dead right now is because i'm impressed anyone would have the guts to yell at me, 'sides boss of course," this whole position started to make you feel uncomfortable and you cursed at yourself for trembling. It was still _cold_.

"Put me down."

"what if i don't? it's not like you could do anything about it," his grin widened and it was obvious that he was provoking you. He _wanted_ you to do something. You both knew you were by far weaker than him, but he still wanted to know if despite that you were gonna try something.

And you did. You knew how much of a bad idea it was and were secretly relieved when he quickly dodged. Yes, you tried to punch him, knowing damn well you would've broken your bones.

"heheheh, you're brave. i'm surprised that spot isn't orange," and with that he let go of you and you fell down onto the ground.

"Why can't I wake up," you felt your eye balls tingle and before you knew it the first tear drop rolled down your face.

"don't cry, for fucks sake, _ugh_ ," he threw his black jacket on your face. You didn't waste any time on being mad at him for throwing it at you like that. The jacket smelled like a mixture of mustard and cigarettes, as well as some alcohol which made you scrunch up your nose.

"When was the last time you washed this?"

"if you're gonna be a bitch about it you can give it back,"

You put the - way too big - jacket on and zipped it up. While it did cover a bit of your thighs because of how big it was, the rest of your legs and feet were still cold. You looked at Sans with a sad expression who had a feeling he knew what you wanted.

"Saaaaans,"

"just run a couple rounds,"

"No, that's exhausting,"

"so is using up all my magic on ya,"

"Huh," oh yes, you knew what you were gonna say "Guess you're not as strong as I thought,"

_Bingo_

You felt your legs and feet getting warmer as well as the rest of your body. For some reason your soul started tingling though. That was... odd. But you tried not to think about it.

"SANS, YOU IMBECILE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"oh shit," he grabbed you by your shoulders and the next thing you knew was that you were suddenly standing behind a sentry box. Sans pushed your head down to indicate that you should duck down. He could already tell that you wanted to say something but he quickly brought his other hand up to your mouth.

"be quiet. don't leave this spot, don't make a sound and **_don't_** start any fights with monsters," he then stood up and gave you one last look.

"just don't die, alright?" and with that he vanished into thin air.

What... was that supposed to mean? Did he care about you? When did that happen?

You suddenly felt your soul being grabbed again and thought for a minute that a monster has caught you. But you couldn't be further from the truth. There you were again, in the void. God, this place was so, _so_ scary and if you didn't know that you'd only be here for a second you would've probably had a heart attack by now.

Then you gasped for air again. You were back in your room. Covered in your sweat and your heart running yet another marathon.

After you calmed down a little you took your phone next to your pillow to check the time.

4:41 am.

Yeah, you weren't gonna fall asleep again. How about a 1 and a half hour long bath? You definitely needed it.

\---------

"I can't come to work today, I feel really sick,"

It was 6 something in the morning but you couldn't bring yourself to go to work. You were still too pumped about when happened last night.

The next person you called was Sans.

But of course he didn't pick up. It was too early. You sighed and let yourself fall down on your bed.

_Buzzzzzzz_

"Yes?"

"knock knock"

Really? You let out a big sigh before you answered.

"Who's there?"

"no one,"

"No one who?" He didn't answer. Both of you remained silent for a couple seconds.

"No one wh- oh _god_ ," now that you got his joke he was laughing on the other line.

"anyway, what's up?"

"Can we meet up now? I had a nightmare about him again," silence. None of you said anything. This silence was a lot more uncomfortable, but Sans broke it before you could.

"i'm bringing papyrus to work in a minute, text me your address and i'll come over after that," you agreed and you both said your goodbyes before you hung up.

You went to the kitchen to have your breakfast (just some cereals and orange juice). During it you thought about what you were going to ask Sans. Alright, you didn't care how ridiculous that would look, but you quickly moved your whole breakfast to the living room where you got a piece of paper and a pen. Yes, you would write all your questions down, that way you wouldn't forget any of them.

Right after you were finished writing your last question down you heard the door bell ring. Perfect.

_Question time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're about to find out what Red's handprint on readers soul means! I hope you're excited because the next chapter will reveal some of the questions you probably have right now. ^-^


	8. Question Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "skeletons don't sweat. or blush. or have tongues,"
> 
> "You have a tongue?!"

Sans sat down next to you on the couch, and the first thing you noticed even though it was barely visible was the faint blush on his face. 

"Why do you have a blue blush and why is your sweat blue?" 

_Sure, y/n, just start with a question that's not even on your list. Why not? You almost died again but the color of Sans' sweat is 100% more interesting than that_

Sans seemed almost relieved at that question. His expression softened and he had his grin back on.

"i'm a skeleton," 

...

"So?" 

"skeletons don't sweat. or blush. or have tongues," 

"You have a _tongue_?" you managed to get a little chuckle from him. 

"not always," 

"Sans, can you please get to the point," you sighed. He obliged though, leaning his back against your couch with his eye lights still glued on you. 

"physically those things would be impossible with me being just a bag of bones. but my magic helps me out with what i'm physically lacking. which is why it's all blue, 'cause that's the color of my magic," 

"Oh," 

"yeah,"

...

"Can I see your tongue?" you couldn't help it. You just HAD to see it. Especially if it's blue. Sans still had that grin on his face. 

"shouldn't you have a _tongue_ of other questions?" even though he said that jokingly it still changed the entire mood of your conversation. Sans let out an uneasy chuckle and scratched the back of his skull, preparing for what was about to come. 

"So," you took the piece of paper which was still lying on the paper. It only took Sans a second to understand what you were holding in your hands, and it brought that amusement in his attitude back which you knew so well. 

"I was in that... alternate universe again. Please tell me that was just a bad dream and not a from now on reappearing occurrence," 

"it wasn't a dream," Sans was smiling but his tone was cold. 

"Am I gonna go back there every night?" 

"it depends on how attached you are to that world," 

"Have you ever touched that button?" Sans hesitated when you asked this. He turned his head to where your tv was and inspected it for a minute before replying. 

"... yes," his expression was difficult to read because he was still grinning. And since you knew that he didn't have to smile 24/7 despite him being a skeleton, you really didn't know why you weren't creeped out by that. His eye sockets changed expression, but his mouth hasn't given itself a break from that smile ever since he walked through your front door. 

"You're not gonna talk about it, are you?" it was more than obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. 

"correct," 

"Alright. Next question: judging from my boob, everything that happens to me in that world, such as physical injuries, stay with me when I get back to my world, right?" 

"yes and no. damages done to your soul stay. scratches and bruises don't," even though what he said made sense it didn't completely add up. 

"Then why did I come back with a blood-stained shirt the first time I jumped universes?" 

"the first time you were there, you were _really_ there. from now on you'll just be half there," you were a little surprised at how quick he was to answer your question. Except for when it came to his experiences, he didn't have to think about the questions once. 

"Why is his magic red?" you remembered the big red circle in other Sans' left eye socket (and the creepy non eye light having right socket) when he used his magic on you, so you assumed that was his color. You kinda hoped Sans would have to think about that but of course he didn't. For some reason you felt like he was a little bored. 

"fashion choice," he shrugged. 

"Really?" yeah, as if that was the reason why. Sans sighed and looked back into your eyes. 

"nah. it's just something a monster is born with. we're still not sure what the defining factors are," 

Fair enough. 

"I did some googling-" 

"how long is this question game gonna go?" you were about to say that this was the least he could do, but really, he didn't owe you anything. After all you just entered a strangers lab without their permission, and pressed on buttons you shouldn't press. 

"I only have three questions left," you informed him, and from the way he tilted his head you knew you could go on. 

"As I said, I did some googling. Apparently lavender-colored souls are overly curious souls. Is there anything you can tell me that I might not know?" _finally_. He actually thought about it for a couple seconds before responding. 

"curiosity and bravery come hand in hand. meaning, you're about 51% curiosity and 49% bravery. it takes bravery to act up on your curiosity. it also means that you can't help some of your own actions sometime, like pressing buttons you obviously shouldn't press," he said the last part to tease you, so you stuck your tongue out at him. 

Then he did the same and _oh my god_ it was actually blue. Oh god, you had about a million different questions in your head now but you forced your attention back on your paper to remind yourself what he was here for. 

"Is the spot going to stay forever?" Sans leaned his skull back and closed his eye sockets. 

"yeah. but the coloring of your soul will come back," you could live with that. 

Alright, last question.

"What does the handprint mean?" 

He opened one of his sockets and looked at you for a moment before closing it again. This is when you noticed that the corners of his mouth weren't curled up in a smile anymore. 

"he reserved your death in a sense. that mark means that he will be the one to kill you, and if anyone other than him kills you first he'll die. it's a very risky way to strengthen ones magic. normally monsters wouldn't let their souls get squeezed to that extent unless they're really weak," he opened both of his eye sockets now to see what expression you had on your face now. You felt sick. But your tried your hardest to not let it show. 

"And?" you mentally patted yourself on your back for the lack of emotion in your voice.

"and you're kinda connected to him now. he can sense when you're in danger because that means he is in danger too. so, you would think that he should've killed you right away, especially with him being so aggressive on you... oh, and that mark stays forever," 

_Oh, great. Just, great._

_Remember when Ian playing with you was the worst thing that has recently happened to you? Yeah, good times._

"He... said something about being impressed I would yell at him and that's why he didn't kill me on the spot," yes, your voice was shaking now. But to be fair, _no one_ could've kept an act like that on for longer than a minute.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he? Everyone in his universe is angry and out for attacking each other and I'm always in that winter nightmare with nothing but snow and trees there, it's not like I could hide anywhere where it was warm. Even if he for some reason didn't want to kill me, he still has to because I know at least one frog that would do it if he didn't," the first tears started rolling down your cheeks. Sans' look in his face showed that he was actually concerned about you. 

"winter night-... don't tell me you get thrown into the underground," he sounded less concerned now but more interested. It was that kind of interest in ones tone when they were asking someone what their favorite tv show was. 

"I don't fucking know," there were more tears rolling down your face now but you weren't sobbing yet. Sans looked like he was gonna say something but you were quicker than him. 

"Can you leave? I want to be alone," he gave you a look you didn't bother to analyze. Luckily he stood up and smiled at you one last time. 

"uh, text me if there's anything you need. and don't forget about paps spaghetti. it's _pastably_ one of the most memorable pastas you'll try," you smiled weakly at him. 

"That was pastably the worst pasta pun I've ever heard," 

"you wouldn't have _pasta-p_ the opportunity to hear it, though," you both giggled, and he just stood there for a minute before waving you goodbye. And with that he teleported himself away.

You thought once he left you would start crying like a baby. But you actually didn't. Instead you checked the time and noticed that it was still early in the morning. You kinda wished you didn't call in sick at work today. What were you gonna do now? All your friends were working, and you didn't want to to think about your conversation with Sans. 

Your thought process was interrupted by the doorbell. Sans? Why didn't he just teleport himself back in? 

You got up and shuffled towards the front door to open it. 

"This is a joke, right?" 

It was Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssssss, I know, super short chapter. But I was actually at a wedding today and I barely slept, so I couldn't bring myself to write a longer one. I will definitely make the next one longer though. I'm not a big fan of this chapter (and chapter 7), not because it's shorter, but it looks like I put in a lot less effort in them than the other ones. So yeah I'll try my best with the next one. 
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	9. Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTENSE(!) MAKE OUT SESSION BUT ITS NOT GONNA BE WITH SANS SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THAT JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> (you can skip this chapter without missing any of the actual story line)

"This is a joke right?"

You didn't have the power to be mad at him anymore. All you could think about was the fact that you were going to die a lot sooner than you thought you would. You _wished_ your life allowed you to be the most upset about Ian cheating on his girlfriend with you. 

"Can I come in?" he asked carefully, with his eyes locked with yours. 

"Depends," if Sans wouldn't have told you earlier that his fucked up doppelgänger was most likely going to kill you you would've closed the door immediately. But now you were desperate for any kind of human contact, you had to talk to as many people as you still could. And frankly, you just needed someone's - anyone's - presence to cope with what you just heard. 

"On what?" he raised one of his eyebrows at you. 

"On whether you have a girlfriend or not," 

"I don't." oh. They broke up? Was it because of you? 

You stepped to the side to show him that he could come inside, and he was obviously happy about that. As soon as he walked over your doorstep he made his way to the couch in the living room. You followed him after closing the door behind him. 

When you were both sitting on the couch none of you said anything for a while. You figured that he was waiting for you to break the silence, so you did that. 

"Why did you break up?" he frowned at you for a second before replying.

"We were never in a relationship," 

He was kidding, right? 

"We're not a thing anymore, so there's no need for you to lie, Ian. She called you her boyfriend." this time he kept the frown on his face for longer than a second. 

"I don't like labels and she knows that, but she nevertheless tried to force them on me. After you left and seemed to be through with me..." he slowly brought his hand closer to yours, and then gently put it on yours. You felt your heartbeat getting harder and were internally scolding yourself for it. Ian seemed to have noticed that his touch had an impact on you because you could notice the ghost of a smile on his lips. It didn't look like a cocky smile though, so you didn't pull your hand back. 

"I realized that you always understood me. You never asked me what we were and wanted an official title. We just existed together and let it all happen naturally without questioning it," 

"Are you romanticizing the fact that we were fuckbuddys right now?" 

"We were more than that, y/n." you pulled your hand away. 

"We only met up when we were horny, that's it," you raised an eyebrow at him. 

_Don't tell me..._

"I-"

"Are you here because you expected some make up sex?" 

"What, no-" 

"Just tell me the truth, for gods sake," 

"No, I actually care about you," you stood up from the couch and glared at him. 

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU FUCK ANOTHER GIRL?!" that made him shut up. He didn't know what to say, and frankly, you were glad he didn't. You didn't want to hear any of those sickly sweet words coming out of his mouth. You were tired of it. 

Maybe it was because you were close to your death and wanted to be close to someone before that happened, or maybe you were just horny without a deeper meaning behind it. But something definitely made you sit on his lap. You bit your bottom lip, waiting anxiously for him to react. He just looked at you for a moment before pressing his lips against yours. 

It's been _so long_ since the last time you kissed him. He was always unpredictable with the way he had sex with you or just made out with you. One time he'd be sweet and passionate, the other he'd be rough and kinky. You liked both, you needed both. He was the perfect middle when it came to sex. 

Speaking of perfect, he was being perfect right now. His hands were grabbing you by your lower back, pulling you closer to him to intensify the kiss. Your hands travelled from his chest to his shoulders, digging your nails into his shirt. You had to break the kiss for a second to gasp for air and it was then that you looked at him again. 

God, who cared about why you were about to do it, all you knew was that you wanted him. 

He slipped his hands under your shirt and touch both sides of your waist, only to slowly creep up to your rib cage. And then back to your waist. And back to your rib cage. 

"Just touch me already," you hissed, shamelessly admitting how horny you were. He grinned at you. 

"Touch you where?" you gave him a desperate look and then took off your shirt to expose your bare chest. Then you grabbed his hands and brought them up to your boobs so he would cup them now with his large hands. But he pulled them back, still having his eyes locked with yours. 

"Show me how you want me to touch them," 

"Iaaaaan," you whined, trying to grab his hands again but he wouldn't let you. 

"As much as I'd love to see you beg, I'd rather see you touching yourself now," 

You sighed and slowly obeyed, gently grabbing your own breasts with your much smaller hands. His gaze travelled down to your chest and he bit his bottom lip at the sight. 

When he frowned you knew exactly what he was going to say - or rather, ask - next. You quickly cupped the back of his head and pulled him right against your chest.

Ian was always good at reading between the lines, he never pressured you to talk about anything you didn't want to talk about even when he knew you were clearly down. It's something you always appreciated about him. 

And this time was no different. He licked your nipple in response first before sucking on it. You were always a fan of nipple/boob play, it always turned you on when done right, and he knew exactly what to do. While he was sucking on it gently, he kept playing with your nipple with his tongue. Your other boob was getting a massage from him with his free hand. You slowly closed your eyes and let the first moan escape your lips. At first you started out quiet, trying your best to keep them in, but by the time he swapped boobs you let them leave your lips without thinking about it. 

"I want you," you moaned out and this was when he finally looked at you again.

"How much?" his fingers were still gently pinching and pulling on your nipples, making your clit ache even harder than it already did. 

You rolled off of his lap and laid down on the couch next to him. He followed your every move and took a deep breath when he saw you spreading your legs in front of him. 

"Why don't you find out yourself," you touched your crotch with your right hand, his intense look on you and your hand getting you even wetter than you already were. For a second you were scared that even your sweatpants would be wet because of how much you were dripping. 

Ian turned his entire body to your direction and began taking off your sweatpants, and you _hated_ how much time he took with that. He knew it drove you crazy. After throwing them on the floor he touched the fabric right over your clit and started rubbing it lazily. 

"Geez, your panties are _soaked_ , you know that?"

You were about to say that he should do something about it then, but reality came back crashing in. 

_**Perfect** timing. You couldn't just wait until after you've done the deed to regret all this couldn't you, y/n?_

You pushed him back with your legs before sitting up again. 

"What's wrong?" he touched your arm but you shook it off. 

"I don't think this is a good idea." Ian furrowed his brows, but he - as you expected - understood what you were saying. 

"You sure?" you nodded after putting your shirt back on. He let out a disappointed sigh. 

"You want me to leave too, don't you?" and you nodded again. You didn't even look at him anymore, so you couldn't see the expression on his face when he stood up. You could feel his gaze on you though, he was looking at you for a couple seconds before slowly walking to the front door. When he opened it you stopped hearing his footsteps. 

"Call me when you need me." and with that he left. 

You needed a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a little unfair for those of you who don't want to see (or read) Reader make out with someone other than sans (especially with a prick like Ian), but my hands slipped. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> It's a short chapter again, but only because I want those of you who read this later in the future to properly be able to skip this part instead of having to skim through the words to find out where it ends. 
> 
> I could've made this longer of course, but then they would've actually had sex and that's not what I have in mind right now for my story.
> 
> And for the others, this is my way of making it up to you since the last two chapters weren't that good (at least in my opinion). Hope you enjoyed it ;) 
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	10. Red and Lavender Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There's no way he isn't a dominant type of guy_
> 
>  
> 
> ... 
> 
>  
> 
> _Stop thinking about other-Sans and sex-related stuff, oh god_

1:34 pm.

After your shower you just changed into another pair of sweatpants. What were you gonna do now? Your head was spinning and you still needed someone to talk to. But no one was available right now.

_What about Alphys?_

You were seriously considering that option. Alphys was very sweet to you, but you barely knew her and that lab was in her home. But you just couldn't stop thinking about what happened to your soul and Alphys would probably know some answers about it.

_Should I ask Sans if that was a good idea?_

Why would you think that? You didn't need to ask Sans.

But... to be honest, that thought crossing your mind wasn't that wrong. After all _you_ didn't leave and _you_ turned on something you already processed as scary-looking. Sans didn't want all that to happen to you, he was obviously upset once he found out you turned it on. And after all that he still tried to help you.

... Did he? You didn't know if what he's done by now could be called helping. Sure, he answered your questions, but what was he doing to actually prevent you from dying?

"Uuuuugh!" you closed your eyes and grabbed your hair with both of your hands. You didn't want to think anymore. Thinking made you more and more anxious about this already terrifying situation. You wanted to end this.

"What did he say again?" you opened your eyes again and inspected your bathroom. You haven't left it yet.

_depends on how attached you are to that universe_

So, did you thinking about that universe and other-Sans count as being attached to that world? Oh great, then you just had to think about something else!

...

_Would he kill me right away or after some time to drive me crazy?_

"Time to watch some Jacksepticeye!" watching an Irish guy play silly irrelevant games and shouting around for no reason would probably drown out your intrusive thoughts.

Since you were already dressed because you took your fresh clothes to the bathroom with you you could just go to the living room straight away.

After throwing yourself on the couch you took your phone which you left in the living room for your little shower session.

"Top o' da morning to ya laddies!" he was such a cutie pie.

You were about 6 minutes in the video when you answered your own question from earlier.

_Depends on whether he is a sadist or not_

You shook your head and closed your eyes for a second.

_Focus on the green haired guy on the screen, focus on him, y/n_

So, you tried to listen to yourself and opened your eyes again.

_He wears a collar, he must be into that kind of thing_

_Wouldn't him wearing the collar make him the masochist though?_

_There's no way he isn't a dominant type of guy_

...

_Stop thinking about other-Sans and sex-related stuff, oh god_

Yeah, jackaboy wasn't helping. You weren't even sure what the right approach to your intrusive thoughts was. Should you face your fears and think and analyze them to later come to the conclusion that there was nothing you could do about it for now so there wasn't any reason to be that obsessed about it? Or ignore them as much as you could?

Ehh, facing your fears didn't seem very appealing to you right now. But you felt like you had to.

Maybe you should go to Alphys' place after all.

You stood up to go and get your purse and car keys and decided to leave your home. You needed answers. Maybe that would end up into you falling into a deeper pit of anxiety but hey, you got a lavender-colored soul. There was nothing you could do about your need to get answers, right?

**____________**

 

"O-oh, y/n!" Alphys opened the door and quickly stepped to the side to let you in. You smiled at her in response and entered her apartment, waiting for her to close the door before making your way to the living room.

"Why did you l-leave so e-early?"

"Sans didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Alright this was it. Did you really want Alphys to know or not? You felt like she would take it a lot more serious and would actually try to help you, unlike Sans. Was there even a flip side to telling her your problem? It's not like you could just tell your friends about it because they would never in a million years know what to do.

"I was in an alternate universe," saying that she looked shocked was definitely an understatement. It looked like her eyeballs were about to roll out with how wide she'd opened them. You waited for her to say anything but she didn't, so, you decided to explain it further.

"I was in your lab. I'm sorry about that by the way. There was that giant machine, I turned it on, Sans tried to stop me, it was already too late, I was somewhere really cold with snow and trees everywhere, a frog tried to kill me, other-Sans tried to kill me, I got back," you took a deep breath before continuing "Sans took out my soul to check it, I have that other Sans' handprint on it, Sans already explained to me what that means, then I went home and when I fell asleep I was back in that universe again," you threw your hands in the air "and that freaking frog tried to kill me, _again_! Other-Sans kind of saved me but was still being a complete dick but hasn't killed me. And now I'm here."

Surprisingly, Alphys looked less shocked than before.

"Why did you come here?"

You were speechless for a moment. That was the last thing you expected her to say. But, let's be real, why did you expect her to help you anyway? She barely knew you and you just explored bits of her home you clearly shouldn't have.

"I... I just thought that maybe you could help me? I'm sorry, I know that was a stupid thing of me to assume," you got up from the couch but Alphys quickly jumped up too.

"D-don't leave! I just, I w-wanted to know why you w-would come here, that's all. You c-could've just kept it between y-you and S-sans," she sat down on the couch and you did the same.

"I will help you! I d-don't know how, but I will!"

Tears suddenly formed in your eyes and you hugged Alphys without thinking.

"Thank you so much," you sobbed, hugging her tighter.

You just stayed like this for a minute before letting go of each other.

Then a question of Sans popped up in your mind again, so you looked at Alphys with a serious expression on your face.

"Can you find out what universe I was thrown into?"

"Y-yes, I can!"

She stood up and looked at you eagerly, telling you with her expression that you should follow her. So, that's exactly what you did.

You walked towards a room you were all too familiar with. You reluctantly stepped inside and waited for Alphys to press the switch.

There were those elevator doors again and the room started to move. You instinctively touched the wall as a way to steady yourself. Alphys noticed your inner panic and gave you a concerned expression but didn't say anything. You were actually grateful that she didn't.

When the room stopped moving and the elevator doors opened she looked at you and waited for some kind of approval to open the other door.

You just nodded and let go of the wall, bracing yourself for what was about to come. So she opened the door and you were greeted by the hallway you wish you wouldn't have walked down the first time you saw it. Alphys already walked ahead but when she noticed that you weren't following she turned around.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to,"

"I want to!" you hastily stepped out of the room and stumbled even past Alphys to the door at the end of the hallway. You heart was pounding hard against your rib cage but you chose to ignore it. When you were in front of the door and were about to open it you noticed how much you hand was trembling. Maybe you should let Alphys open the door.

After she caught up with you she opened it and quickly walked inside. Your heart dropped at the sight of the lab and the thought of entering it actually made you feel sick. But you took a deep breath and followed Alphys after your couple seconds of collecting yourself.

Oh god, she went down _that_ corridor.

_You don't have to come if you don't want to_

But you wanted to. You wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. So, you went through the same corridor with your eyes glued to the ground because you knew seeing that machine unprepared would make you faint.

As soon as you noticed you were in the room you closed your eyes to raise your head. Once you would open them you would see the machine again.

3

2

1

...

"Oh thank god," someone - probably Alphys - covered it with what must've been the largest blanket on earth.

Alphys didn't even look at you, her eyes were stuck on the papers that were on the table a little further away from the covered machine.

You walked over to where Alphys was and noticed her confused expression.

"Everything ok?" she didn't look up to you.

"Y-yeah,"

"What are those?" you pointed at the papers in her hands.

"Coordinates. F-from what we know t-this machine only brings you to... to universes in this planet. It wouldn't bring you to an a-alternate version of Pluto, just the earth,"

"Fair enough," you took the sheet she just put back on the table to take another. When you skimmed through the words and endless numbers you finally read something you actually understood. The handwriting was horrible, and the only reason it caught your attention was because it was circled in.

_lavender girl was in the underground_

You gulped.

"Did... you write this?" Alphys still didn't look at you.

"No, Sans did. He was the one to help you after all," there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

So, he did try to help. You didn't really know how to feel about that but you made a mental note to thank him the next time you saw him.

"What else did he find out?"

"He found out a little bit of the nature of the froggit and... Red?"

"Red?"

"That's how he calls the other monster you met," it took you a second before you understood. He was talking about the other Sans. Probably because of his magic being red.

Was it his thing to call people by colors? Red, lavender girl.

"What about their natures?" you decided that that was more important than Sans' nicknames.

Alphys finally looked up at you, but her expression wasn't exactly happy.

"There's a lot of M35B-4 in their magic which affects their souls,"

You just blinked at her.

"O-oh. In human language that would be similar t-to an increased number of t-testosterone and little cortisone. They a-also have a record of being i-in a lot of stressful s-situations. The overall atmosphere h-has a lot of M35B-4 residue in it..."

_Mental note number 2, ask Sans what M35B-4 is_

"Can you simplify it just a liiittle more?"

"Th-they're very aggressive. A lot more than monsters here,"

Oh. How reassuring. Simply delightful that that was the universe you had a connection with.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and thought about other-Sans for a minute. If it wasn't for him you could just forget that world and didn't have to worry about your attachment to it.

"Alphys, is there really no way I can get rid of his handprint?"

She actually looked sad right now which made your stomach turn. Whatever the response was, you wouldn't like it. She handed you the last piece of paper she had in her hand.

After you took it you tried to find for words you would understand.

...

Oh.

_Oh._

In order to get rid of that mark you'd have to...

...

"I have to kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Car accident
> 
> Thank you to all of you who showed so much concern to my update chapter (I deleted it). And boy, writing this chapter was a little too real for me, because I still have these intrusive thoughts after my accident. But at least that makes what Reader is going through feel a little more real.
> 
> I will try to get back to daily chapter updates, but I might not be able to completely follow through, because that car accident happened just two days ago after all. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! A little tiny spoiler: Red knows that Reader would have to kill him to get rid of that mark. Just a little food for thought ^-^
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	11. Tired Lavender Gill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "well, bet he didn't call you sugar tits, did he?"
> 
> "If you start calling me that I _will_ kill you." 
> 
> "are ya tryin' to turn me on?"

You left Alphys' apartment straight after that and spent the rest of the day watching old cartoons.

The later it got, the more you felt your eyelids getting heavier and you slapped your own cheek to keep yourself awake. There was no way you would fall asleep now. The risk of going back _there_ and meeting _him_ again was too high. You knew you wouldn't kill him. You couldn't kill anyone. But that meant that he would definitely kill you because his life was just as much at risk as yours was. He didn't give you that mark for nothing.

What was this-Sans' plan? Did he even have one? Or was he just waiting and excited to see how everything would turn out?  
Alphys said that she would try everything in her power to rid your soul of his handprint. But even she sounded like she couldn't convince herself.

Coffee. You needed coffee. And energy drinks.

You had work tomorrow but you didn't really care. Sleeping was not an option. Once you started college you knew what drinks would help you stay awake (because of exams and stuff). So, time to start mixing.

**____________**

 

"Everything ok, y/n?" your coworker looked at you a little concerned.

"Yeah, yup, I'm feeling just dandy!"

" ' _Dandy_ '?" she giggled at your choice of words.

Even though you had your 3,5 friends (don't ask) the people you spent most of your time with were your coworkers. The only reason you were able to maintain those friendships was because you knew friend A for a little over a decade now and she lived pretty close to yours, friend B went to the college as you with the same major, and friend C is a part of the little clique you had with B and C. Friend D is... well, you saw him maybe twice a year, talked to him maybe 5 times a month, but you still considered each other as best friends. You ironically saw them the least on your semester break.

It was complicated.

"We don't have that many customers anyway, so it doesn't matter." you silently agreed with her.

When you saw that one of the customers messed up the table with the obnoxiously bright green shirts on it you sighed and made your way to it. You patiently started folding the first shirts. As annoying as this must look, jobs in retail really aren't difficult at all. The only thing that sucked were rude customers.

You just finished folding the last shirt after taking a glance at the mirror to check your appearance.

_Oh god_

_OH GOD_

Really, you were surprised you didn't scream. You didn't move either. Only thing you did was stare into those crimson eye lights.

Other-Sans was there behind the sentry box he hid you behind the last time you were there. He recognized you immediately as he furrowed his brow bones, just to ease up his expression by widening his smile and winking at you.

"Y/n?" your coworker pulled you out of your trance by placing her hand on your shoulder, and you jumped at the sudden touch.

"Dandy! Just, dandy." there was no way you would explain to her what you just saw. So, you quickly walked away and looked for anything else you could fold.

And avoid mirrors.

**____________**

 

"I saw _him_! In the mirror! Why are his eye lights red? That's so fucking creepy. And his _teeth_! Sans he has s p i k y teeth! And a gold tooth! Did you know that?! A GOLD TOOTH."

"spiky like shark teeth?"

"Yes!"

"that sounds like some- _fin_ serious,"

"Sans..."

"but thanks for the _killer_ description. really helped to visualize him,"

"Sans."

"any other de _tail_ you left out?"

"Oh god, Sans!"

"cmon, the last one was _jaw_ some,"

"No, it sucked."

"hey, no need to get all _snappy_ now,"

This was not happening.

"I just told you that I saw the guy that wants to kill me, and all you got to say to me in response are shitty puns? Do you really care that little about my life? Actually, you know what, don't answer that question. I don't wanna hear it, I don't want to hear anything from you anymore, to be honest."

And with that you hung up and threw your phone on the passenger seat. You kind of hoped he would call back during your ride home, but he didn't. Oh, who cared anyway. Not you.

You arrived pretty quickly and made your way to your little apartment. The one thing you were looking for right now was your couch.

_You can't fall asleep though_

You didn't know how long you were planning to stay awake. The only thing you knew was that you weren't ready to face him yet. The thought of you having to stay awake yet another night made you groan.

But at least you were in your apartment now and could-

" 'sup,"

"What are you doing here?" you glared at the skeleton who was sitting on your beloved couch.

"figured that a simple ' i'm sorry' text wouldn't have been enough,"

"Sans, I'm tired." you admitted and sat down next to him. You let your head fall back and hid your face behind your hands.

"heh, the staying awake phase. that was the first thing i did too," oh right, he used the machine too. You put your hands back on your thighs to look at him.

"Do you still get thrown into a different universe in your sleep?" you knew he didn't want to talk about it and you promised yourself that would be the only time you'd try to make him talk.

Sans just stared at you for a moment but then shifted his gaze. A big sigh escaped his mouth before he answered.

"occasionally. but not by far as often as before."

Silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't exactly a pleasant one either. Sans was the one to break it.

"you need to sleep, buddy. the more you avoid going there, the bigger your attachment gets. i know it's difficult because there's someone onto you, but i'm trying to fix it,"

"I can't kill him, Sans. I can't, I-"

"i know." he gave you the warmest and most considerate smile he had to offer. Which only made you more tired. Panic started making itself prominent inside your head but Sans seemed to notice.

"hey, relax. you just take a little nap, i'll be right here next to you, and if i notice that you're in danger i'll wake you up. deal?" you just nodded at his proposal.

The next thing you did was lay down on the couch with your calves resting on the skeleton's lap, but he made a face that showed you he was okay with it. Even rested his arm on them.

You slowly closed your eyes and listened to the - this time - pleasant silence. This rare moment of relaxation and bliss made you realize just how exhausted you actually were. How everything around you sucked the life out of you.

\-----------

When you woke up you weren't surprised about the fact that you weren't in your living room anymore, but not waking up in that snowy environment did throw you off a little. You were back at the spot behind that sentry box. The first thing you noticed were the amount of hot dogs and mustard whoever had to be on watch here hid behind it. Your original plan was to just stay here and maybe take a nap. But the smell started to make you sick.

You slowly peeked your head up to check if anyone was there. But it seemed safe to leave the spot and find one with a less stinging smell. Carefully, trying to not make too much noise, you got up and made your first steps. You felt something brush against you leg which made you scream but you quickly put your hands over your mouth.

It was a blue flower. You just yelled and potentially put yourself in a shit ton amount of danger because of a flower.

"Wa ha ha! You either made the biggest mistake or best decision of your life,"

Did... that flower just talk? You knew it was a bad idea, you knew it was a really bad idea, but you kneeled down in front of it.

"Um, hello, my name is y/n. Who are you?" you reached out and touched one of the petals with your index as an alternative to shaking hands. But as soon as you felt the soft plant under your finger tip you jumped at the response you got.

"Um, hello, my name is y/n. Who are you?"

You got goosebumps. There was something extremely unsettling about that flower repeating what you said. You decided it was best to get up and leave.

So far so good, it must've been a minute and you weren't in a life threatening situation. And if you were oblivious to atmospheres you would find this place a lot more calming. The ground felt like you were walking on grass, but it didn't look like it... it was just dark, so dark it looked black. But you had a feeling it was actually a dark shade of blue. The whole area was really dark, the only thing lightening it up being the bright blue glowing plants and water. And it was so humid here, but the humidity in this place was so different than what you were used to on the surface. It didn't feel as uncomfortable and suffocating. Rather... relaxing, in some way.

But there was still this eeriness in the air which kept you on your toes. Something that made sure that you wouldn't forget where you were.

After wandering around for a couple minutes there was something on the river next to you that peeked your interest. There were flowers on it, all next to each other, creating a straight line. You tried to look for the end of the line and it looked like it led to a different area of land, but you could barely see it.

_Maybe those flowers were supposed to be a bridge?_

You knew that was definitely yet another horrible idea but you still gave it a shot.

"Careful, y/n..." you told yourself quietly, placing your right bare foot on the first flower. It felt really soft and warm under your skin and for a second you were confident about your decision.

You shifted your weight on your right leg to drag your other foot on the next flower.

Bad idea.

You felt the flower under you clearly being to weak to carry someone of your weight and before you could fall into the blue water something stopped your fall.

It was Sans' magic... but there was a different feeling about it.

He found you.

You felt the magic carrying you to the area you wanted to explore by your soul. When you were hovering on land it let go of you and you fell on the soft ground. You looked for him but couldn't see him anywhere. This place was a lot smaller than you anticipated, the only thing here being a bench and a blue flower right next to it.

You were alone for a couple of seconds before he teleported himself right in front of the bench. He sat down on it and just stared at you. There was another moment of silence. For whatever reason you didn't feel like you were in danger. At least not for now.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"i'm curious about the outcome." he shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"it's your soul," he pointed with his finger on you and you felt a weird feeling in your soul before he let go "that curiosity of yours is intoxicating. especially with that paired bravery. makes the people around ya be brave enough to act out on their curiosity."

"What exactly are you so curious about?" you were still sitting on the ground in front of him. Even though you felt like it would be safe to sit on the bench, you didn't want to be close to him. The thought of him being too close to you made you uncomfortable.

"i wanna know if you're brave enough to kill me first." he grinned maliciously at you. You felt a knot building up in your stomach but you tried your best to ignore that.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"you know i'm eventually going to kill ya though, right?"

"I'm still not going to do that, Sans."

He had a darker expression on his face again; his smile faded and his eye lights became a little smaller.

"how did ya get here anyway?"

"I'm from an alternate universe." you expected him to not believe you for a second but he didn't make a face that showed any sign of that. You got up and decided to sit down next to him. While you were still feeling uncomfortable about this proximity you figured that the more you distanced yourself from him out of fear, the more it would fuck you up in the long run. Sans seemed wary of you sitting next to him at first but then he smiled but for some reason and you could hear him thinking 'she's really an idiot'. At this point you were pretty sure you were one, but you didn't care.

"alternate universe, huh?"

"Yep. Monsters have been up on the surface for about a decade where I come from. I met you too. I actually fell asleep on the couch next to you not too long ago,"

"so, we're a thing where you're from? heh, never thought i'd smash a human."

"What? God, no! No, gross," how was that even possible anyway. Sans' grin just widened and he looked at you, clearly amused about something.

"what? don't tell me ya never been with a monster before in all those years,"

"How is _that_ even supposed to work?" you pointed at yourself, then Sans. He just chuckled in response.

"how is that other sans like?" you were a little taken aback by that question. How was he like? You felt like you knew more about this Sans than the one you slept next to on the couch. You nervously started fumbling with your hair.

"He wears a blue winter jacket, his eye lights are white, his magic is blue, his basketball shorts have white stripes, he always wears that white shirt, same white socks and pink slippers. Oh, and he doesn't have spiky shark teeth and no golden ones either." yes, you were aware that you just described his appearance. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"ya got a _fishue_ with my teeth, sweet cheeks?" oh, him too.

"He loves puns as well. And he seems pretty laid back and is a lot less aggressive than you. And he makes it seem like he's apathetic but he does care about others," you remembered what he said to you before "I feel a little... _gillty_ for not noticing the latter sooner." you smiled weakly at your own pun.

"Oh, and stop calling me sweet cheeks."

"why? your ex called you that?"

"... yeah." you weren't in the mood to explain him the full story on who Ian actually was, so you just agreed. Sans leaned back on the bench and looked at you with that wolffish grin.

"well, bet he didn't call you sugar tits, did he?" ohhhh, no way.

"If you start calling me that I _will_ kill you."

"are ya tryin' to turn me on?" he wiggled his brow bones.

You just laughed and tried to fake punch him but his smile immediately faded at that and he caught your fist with his palm. You looked at him a little confused, but he seemed to be just as confused as you. He let go of your fist and scratched his neck, his gaze now on the dark grass.

"Sorry," you muttered.

"whatever." he got up from the bench and then looked at you again.

"you wanted to rest, right? take a nap here, i'll make sure no one's gonna kill ya. not that i have a choice," he sighed and teleported himself away.

Right, for a minute you thought he started to like you, but he had to make sure about that, otherwise he would die. The thought of dying made you shudder and you quickly tried to think of something else. You doubted he would try to kill you in your sleep, that wasn't his style. He would rather want you to watch and make you suffer.

... yeah, let's not think about that.

You laid down on the bench and groaned at how uncomfortable and hard it was. Sans must be close by, right?

"Hey, Sans. You wouldn't bring me a pillow, would you?" you asked in the direction of the river.

"shut up."

That answered your question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking some time for that chapter helped me A LOT to brainstorm and find new ideas for this story. Now I just wanna quickly reveal all the new plot ideas I have, but we still have a little more chapters to go through.
> 
> And am I the only one who thinks it's weird that in this chapter Reader seems to be closer to developing a romance with Red than with Sansy? I thought for sure it'd be our Sansy boy but well, let's see how things will go from now on.
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	12. M35B-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for execution points. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others.

When you woke up you were back in your apartment. You wished you would've asked the other Sans why the mood changed so drastically in the end. But the only Sans you could talk to right now was the sleeping one next to you with the blue magic. Didn't he say he would wake you up if something happened? How was he supposed to do that while sleeping?

"morning." he greeted you with still closed eyes. Oh, so he was awake. He opened his eye sockets then and stretched himself, looking at you after that stretching session. After a second you noticed a little device, about the size of a plate, in his left hand which was still resting on your calves. Sans followed your glance.

"have you seen the movie matrix?"

You nodded "All the parts actually," he leaned closer towards you and pulled on two strange objects that were stuck on each side of your temples. How didn't you notice them before? You wanted to rub the area those little white circles he had in his hands were, which were connected by a couple cables with that device. But when you noticed the sticky substance there you scrunched up your nose and took a mental note to wash it off later.

Speaking of mental notes...

"this is similar to it. it cracks your whole adventure in 'what humans probably think the underground was like' world into a big code. i'm like the guy that reads that code when the other people in that movie were in the matrix. and it saves the code too, so i can look at it later."

"What's MB3... 4?"

"m35b-4,"

"Yes, that's it."

"how do you know about that?"

"I was at Alphys' place today,"

He sighed. You could feel the room get chiller when he looked into your eyes again with his now smaller eye lights. He wasn't smiling anymore either.

"don't ever go to that lab again without my permission."

"Without your ' _permission_ '?" you felt anger boiling up inside of you as you sat up on the couch and glared right back at him.

"just accept what i said, kid."

"I'm not a kid so stop calling me that. And who do you think you are, thinking I need your permission for anything?" you were probably yelling at this point but you didn't notice it (as always).

"i think it's you who forgot who they are."

"Pardon?"

"you're the person that forced herself into our lives, and now we have to clean up the mess you made. know your boundaries, _kid_." his tone wasn't angry, but harsh. Those words were enough for your soul to ache though.

"Then get the fuck out and leave me alone! Oh, and by the way, my life was a lot better before I met you, too!" you knew you were being a little disrespectful and unappreciative but your rage made you forget that. This time Sans did look at you with an irritated expression, but you couldn't look at it for too long because he teleported himself away the next second.

"Ugh!" you took one of the pillows on the couch and threw it in the air. It hit your TV, which stumbled a bit in response but were gladly able to take the hit and still stay there on the same place.

_Fine, I will look it up myself. Who needs a guy that's named after the goofiest font of all time anyway_

Your laptop was unfortunately in your room, so you got up and changed locations. Once you were there you took it from your desk and sat down on your bed with it.

"Fucking Sans." who needed him? Not you. M3B5, huh?

'Did you mean: what is **_m35b-4_** '

... As you were saying, who needed him when Google was just as helpful, right? You clicked on the first link and skimmed through the text. The quote of the monster scientist was the easiest to understand.

" 'M35B-4 is a hormone that could only be generated by monsters. Emphasis on 'could' though, 'cause it's something a monster's body would only create in extremely stressful situations, like the human-monster war centuries ago. Fun times those were, right?' the scientist joked casually," what an odd scientist. You continued reading the text " 'All jokes aside, it's a very dangerous, and more importantly, highly intoxicating hormone. It can stay in the air for an indefinite amount of time and makes the individuals that smell the hormone just as stressed and anxious, and the dangerous part, aggressive. They lose a big portion of their compassion and it can raise their LV, even if they have 0 EXP. They only have to stay in that M35B-4 environment for long enough. There are no validate records of humans being able to produce M35B-4 yet.' " that last sentence made it sound like he wanted to be the one to prove it. Odd.

_But anyway, thank you mister scientist who is not S-_

You read the name of him and annoyance made itself prominent on your face.

_Thank you, Sans_

_Wait, is he a well known scientist?_

Googling what LV and EXP meant was the probably more important choice, but you went for 'sans monster scientist' anyway.

You were surprised about the multiple articles about him you were confronted with. They were all science related and when your eyes landed on the link that would direct you to an article where Sans explained the meaning behind those acronyms you thought it wasn't that much of a waste to google him after all.

" 'What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for execution points. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LV, or LOVE, increases.' " you shuddered at what you just read and reluctantly started reading the next paragraph out loud.

" 'As lovely as it sounds, LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for Level of Violence. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.' " did he really have to add that pun there?

_Wait, so was there a possibility that other-Sans had never killed anyone before? That he was just able to inflict pain on my soul because of his high LV? It would explain why he hasn't killed me yet._

You smiled weakly, not out of happiness, but rather out of derision.

_Nah. He already told me he didn't kill me because of my soul, and that he would do it eventually. And he lives down there, so his LV must be pretty high, which means that he has most likely killed someone, if not multiple people._

_Probably multiple people._

You closed your laptop and stared at your desk. Not because there was anything specific on it you were interested in, but just because. Sans never explained to you why you saw other-Sans (you should probably call him Red when you were thinking about both of them) today in the mirror. Was it an hallucination or did you _really_ see him. You should've asked other-Sans if he saw you too. If he didn't, it was just your mind playing tricks on you because you were tired. You should ask him the next time you'd see him.

...

That's right, you had to go to sleep later. Oh god, how were you supposed to do that. Yes, he didn't kill you this time, but who said he wouldn't do it the next time. You grabbed your hair with both of your hands and shut your eyes close as hard as you could because you could feel tears forming in them. You a couple deep breaths to calm yourself down.

"Ew." you noticed the sticky substance was still on your temples, so you decided to take a shower.

\------------

All you could think about while showering was Sans. He wasn't wrong by any means, but what he said still hurt. And his feelings of uneasiness with you being in that lab, especially without him, they were actually justified. The only thing that annoyed you was that he didn't give you a choice. He maybe had the right to be angry at you, but giving you prohibitions like that just ticked you off. So, now you were left wondering if you should try to make amends, or wait for him to talk to you first. Contacting Alphys was out of option too, because really, you knew you burdened her with all this without her will. Alphys didn't deserve this extra emotional distress.

After your shower you were back in your living room with only a towel wrapped around your body. Instead of contemplating on whether you should try and go to sleep or not, Netflix was more appealing to you than your internal conflict.

You heard the doorbell, and for a second your heart lightened up because you thought it was Sans. But the disappointment you felt the next second was a lot stronger when you remembered that Sans would've just teleported himself in your apartment. You got up from your couch and shuffled to your front door. The person standing in front of your doorstep made your head ache in an instant.

"Get lost, Ian." to be completely honest, Ian putting in so much effort to see you and sort out things was very out of character for him. So you actually were a little interested in why he would go through so much length.

"If we're gonna end things, can we at least do it on good terms?"

"Why are you trying so hard?" you just had to know. He blinked at your question, it was obvious that he didn't expect you to ask that.

"Because you mean a lot to me."

"Ian, would you please be honest with me for once in your life? Because if you're gonna give me another bullshit answer like 'you mean a lot to me' again I swear I will call the cops and get a restraining order on you." he looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself before it could slip his mouth. He then sighed before answering.

"Can I at least come inside?"

"No." he laughed half-heartedly.

"Figured," there was a moment of silence before he spoke up again.

"I lied,"

"Oh, you don't say!" you couldn't help it.

"I didn't lie about the not wanting labels thing, but we actually were in a kind of serious relationship. Let me finish please," he noticed that you were gonna say something. You thought about it for a second, and then closed your mouth. You needed answers, or else this whole thing would eat you up inside.

"Thanks. So I met you while I was with her, and I just noticed that I was vining with you ten times better than with her. And before you're gonna ask why I didn't end things with her, I just knew it was a 'forever' kind of thing with her. With you, I just didn't know. I actually liked that I didn't have any future plans with you, I liked that it was all in the present, and I liked the sex," you tried your best to fight the tears that were forming in your eyes.

"After she found out about you-"

"What?" you breathed out, noticing that you were holding in your breath the whole time. The lump you were feeling in your throat must've been the biggest you ever had in your whole life.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you that the last time we talked. But, now that she's out of the picture I feel so free and all I want now is to be with you. Only you."

He wanted you more than ever now because he was afraid of being alone. If she hadn't found out he wouldn't have tried to contact you. You were just a rebound. He just felt lonely and that's why he wanted you.

But you felt lonely too, and were in the most stressful time of your life. You were already regretting your next move. You knew you should tell him to go to hell and just close the door. But you haven't felt _good_ in so long, honestly your life was just getting worse the more time has passed. You deserved a good time, even if it was with the wrong person. So, guess what idiot purposely dropped their towel.

"You still wanna come inside?"

You promised yourself that this would be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Reader and Ian had sex after that. I didn't want to write a sex scene because Ian doesn't deserve it. 
> 
> Ohhh, and by the way, I forgot to mention it in the chapter before this one but her soul is why Sans poured so much magic into her way back in the first chapters.
> 
> I didn't plan on Sans and Reader to get into a fight, so I'm just as surprised as you. Let's see if she will be able to go to sleep again without his help ~(^-^)~
> 
> And is it just me, or do you feel like there's something missing when Red isn't in the chapter? He was in what, maybe two chapters, but I still feel that way. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as well (even if it was without Red)!
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	13. Pretty Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Sans mentioned something really interesting and you've never gotten an answer to your question. You kneeled down in front of him and looked at him with a serious expression on your face. 
> 
> "How can a human and a monster skeleton have sex?"

Even though it was a bad decision, it was a decision that made you feel really good. You and Ian were both laying on your sides and were looking at each other.

"This was the last time though, Ian. I got my answers, had my fun, next time you're standing on my doorstep I'm just going to close the door,"

"I know." he reached his hand out to run it through your hair. You sighed at the touched and closed your eyes. For someone who thought they were incapable of holding strong feelings for another person for too long you were pretty sad about not having a guy in your life anymore. You were feeling a little too melancholic about the fact that there wasn't anyone in your life that would run their hand through your hair with love.

When he let go of your hair you felt your soul clench itself. When he got up from bed to get dressed it hurt even more.

"Can I still get a goodbye kiss?" he didn't deserve one, but you did, so you crawled to the edge of the bed right in front where he was standing. He bent down to reach your lips. God, his lips were so soft. Saying that Ian was an awesome kisser was an understatement. For a second you thought you were about to go for another round because of how passionate it got, but he broke the kiss before you could wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down. You both gasped for air and just stared at each other.

"I can't believe this is goodbye," Ian whispered and you just shrugged in response. He looked at you for another second before waving at you, and then he left the room. You sighed and quickly looked for a bra and some panties because you felt like you should at least accompany him to the door.

"What the fuck?!" you heard Ian's voice from the living room and immediately went to where he was, only for your heart to drop. Sans' eye lights completely vanished at the sight of your half naked body.

"Y/n do you know him?" Ian was facing you but your eyes were still glued on the skeleton.

"Just leave, Ian." you managed to stumble out and forced yourself to look at him.

"A monster just broke into your house and you want me to leave?" he couldn't believe what you were saying but you couldn't be more irritated with him.

"Did I stutter?" you hissed at him and this is when Ian finally did what you were saying. He was clearly unhappy with this situation but still left.

After he was gone Sans' eye lights came back but the were really small, so it took you a second to notice them. There was a very unpleasant moment of silence which made you cross your arms in front of your chest. There were blue sweat pearls forming on his skull and other than his cheeks, there was another spot glowing a faint blue. It was coming from the middle of his chest, right under his shirt.

"Is your heart... uh, soul glowing?" Sans looked down to his chest and immediately zipped up his jacket, and you couldn't help but notice just how much bluer his face has gotten.

"it's nothin'." he said firmly.

"Are you sure?" was he really that uncomfortable with seeing your body? You took a step forward but he just took one backwards, only to fall down on the couch.

"yeah." this was one of the most obvious lies you have ever heard. You couldn't help but be interested in this whole situation, and your curiosity kept you from going to your room and put some clothes on.

"Are you just embarrassed or are you a little turned on?" you just had to ask. The other Sans mentioned something really interesting and you've never gotten an answer to your question. You kneeled down in front of him and looked at him with a serious expression on your face.

"How can a human and a monster skeleton have sex?" his eye sockets widened and his right eye light vanished again, while the other one turned back to its original size but this time it was blue. Your gaze went back to his chest because you could see that blue glow again, even through his jacket. But then something strange happened. It suddenly travelled down in a straight line and stopped right where his pants were.

Before you could say anything he was gone.

What on earth did just happen? Sans did mention before that his magic helped him with stuff he couldn't physically do himself, so, was that his way of...

No, never.

He didn't.

...

Oh god, he _did_.

Sans just had a fricking _boner_.

"Hahah..." god, you felt uncomfortable. Why was he here in the first place? He probably wanted to sort things out and here you were giving the poor guy a gosh darn boner. But to your defense, you couldn't have known he'd feel that way. He told you the opposite was the case.

You went back to your room and checked the time on your phone. Shit, you would usually go to sleep at this time. Plus Ian made sure you would be extra tired now.

_Oh, fuck it_

You threw yourself back on your back and decided that you shouldn't be afraid to go there anymore.

Before you closed your eyes you took your phone again and quickly typed out a message for Sans. You couldn't not tease him after this.

> xxx-xxxx: 11:36 pm  
_Guess you don't find flesh all that gross_

You smiled at the text and hit send before putting your phone under your pillow and try to fall asleep.

**____________**

Oh god, why. You were back on that bench but were obviously still in your underwear.

_Note to yourself, whatever you go to sleep with, you will wear it in your dreams_

It was fine though, you just had to stay here and pray that the other Sans wouldn't come back.

"well, if that's your way of convincing me not to kill ya there's only one way to find out," you jumped at the sudden voice next to you and turned to your left to see the unfortunately familiar skeleton. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, but it was nothing too major.

"Can you give me your jacket? I'm kinda cold," you lied. It honestly wasn't that cold here, the temperature was actually really pleasant. He had this wolffish grin on his face again.

"nah, i'm good." you groaned in annoyance and pulled your knees closer to your torso, so your thighs were covering it now. Sans' smile faded at the sight of that and he let out a sigh.

"Do you think I'm attractive? I'm mean sexually, you know?" Sans could tell that you were asking out of pure curiosity and not because you were trying to be flirty as he raised one of his brow bones at you. He thought about your question for a bit.

"after watching alphys' human cartoons i started to see the appeal. why?" that kind of made sense.

"You, I mean, other-you just had a boner... I think? I don't really know, there was just a lot of blue coming from his chest, then it went down to his pants, and I don't know. He told me he didn't find me attractive, so how was I supposed to know that would happen? I'm the victim here, I was lied to!" you threw your hands in the air in frustration.

"heheheh," he just chuckled at you "i'm guessing you have no idea, so let me explain. when a monster gets horny their usually white soul fills up with the color of their magic to prepare themselves for sex, but his soul noticed that he would need something... else to have sex with you. so it traveled down to his abdomen by itself and changed forms," you felt your face getting hotter the longer he talked.

"what happened after that boner?"

"He teleported himself away,"

"oh, cmon," he scoffed "didn't know other-me was a pussy." you rolled your eyes at his words and wrapped your arms around your legs. Wasn't meeting him supposed to be scary?

"why were you naked anyway?" he didn't sound as interested as you thought he'd be, which sort of eased up the mood. You felt your face getting even redder because of the answer to his question.

"I had sex right before he came?" you didn't know why you ended your sentence in a question but you nevertheless did it. Sans raised both of his brow bones and was clearly a lot more interested in all this again.

"sex with whom?" yeah, you wouldn't answer that.

"don't tell me it's sweet-cheeks-douche," _how_?

"So what if it was him?" you shot back at him, trying to hide your guilt. He looked down at the ground and shrugged.

"didn't see ya as the back-to-the-ex kinda girl." yeah, that only made the guilt that was creeping up on your back grow.

"You know, if I wasn't in a life threatening situation with a killer skeleton being the main source of it, and the only other person I can talk to about it being the other skeleton I still don't know anything about, I maybe wouldn't have done something I would regret."

"what, so it's my fault you had sex with another guy?"

"Pretty much."

"oh, _please_ ," he got up and glared down at you with only his left eye light. Suddenly you felt a grip around your soul and before you knew it you were lifted into the air to be on eye level with him again.

"What the fuck, Sans!" you screamed when you suddenly felt the grip around your soul getting tighter, making it hard for you to breathe.

"what're ya gonna do about it? fuck other-me?" he had a smile on his face but you couldn't hear said smile in his voice.

"Fuck, Sans, don't tell me you're doing this 'cause you're jealous."

"don't get cocky, human." he threw you back on the bench and if you had bones in your butt, they would've definitely been broken at this point. Tears were starting to blur your vision because of the pain you were feeling, but there was no way you'd cry in front of him again.

"the more i talk to you about personal stuff, the stupider i feel. 'pretty much'? you make it sound like we're starting to become friends. but we're not friends, sweetheart. the next time you come here i'll kill you. i let this go on for too long."

You were actually glad when he teleported himself away because you didn't have any strength to hold in your tears any longer. It would be a miracle if the entire underground didn't hear you sob at this rate.

This time you were thrown back into your universe, without you having to fall asleep again. You were in the void for about two seconds this time, but that wasn't anything you could put your focus on right now.

Once you were back you struggled to put on a shirt and a pair of shorts because of all the tears that blurred your vision. When you managed to put both on you fished your phone from under your pillow and called a skeleton you haven't talked to in a while.

"HUMAN! IM GLAD YOU ARE CALLING, BUT DONT YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" you knew that Sans would probably not pick up his phone after what happened so, Papyrus it is.

"Hey, Paps. Could you get Sans to the phone, please?"

"YOU SOUND DIFFERENT, IS EVERYTHING OK?"

"Y-yeah!" you stuttered out "I'm just really tired too, that's all."

"WELL, IF THAT IS THE CASE THEN I WILL BELIEVE YOU," you silently thanked him. The next thing you heard were his eager footsteps.

"SANS! TELEPHONE!"

...

"... yeah?"

"Sans!" when you finally heard his voice you couldn't hold anything in any longer and let it all out "He, told, me, he, would, kill me, the next, time, he'll, see, meeee," you sobbed after each word but at least you still managed to get that sentence out. Suddenly the skeleton walked through your bedroom door, and you were so glad he did. You threw your phone on your pillow and ran towards him, hugging the tall monster tightly once you reached him. He didn't hug you back at first, but after a minute he finally wrapped one arm around you and patted your head with his free hand.

You stayed like this for what felt like three minutes, which helped you to calm down a little. Sans waited until you were done crying, something you were incredibly thankful for.

"Can... we go to the living room?" your voice was very quiet and anyone would notice how weak you were just by hearing your voice. Sans teleported you two to the living room and it didn't make you feel as dizzy this time. Maybe it was something you just had to get used to. Speaking of, your soul was used to the universe jumping by now, too.

You both sat down and it felt a little weird to not be hugging him anymore.

"I don't wanna go back there." you were proud of not sobbing anymore and most of your tears have dried down already.

Sans sighed "i know,"

"Is there really nothing I can do to prevent going there in my sleep?"

"i'm working on it,"

"So, no." you let out a short and quiet laughter. Of course there wasn't. Why would there be one? You were doomed and there was nothing you, Sans or Alphys could do about it.

You just sat there next to each other with another moment of none of you saying anything. But this wasn't an awkward silence. It was more of a... sad one.

"if it helps, the universe i'm connected to isn't the best one either," he definitely had a smile on his face right now but it didn't reach his eyes. You smiled back at him weakly, your smile being more genuine than his.

"Try me,"

"i get to fight a serial killer in mine over and over again," he chuckled the same way you did earlier "m35b-4? i've been subjected to a lot of it. my love is actually at 23 right now," it took you a long minute to get what he was talking about. His LV. 23? You weren't sure if that was super high or not but the way he made it sound like it seemed like it was.

"What's your... EXP?" that was the word, right?

"heh, someone did their research," Sans just smiled coldly at you "it's not that high because i've been killing just one person. and those numbers don't stay in this universe,"

The only thing your mind could focus on was the killing part. He _killed_ someone? Yes, he said they were a serial killer, but he still had the capacity to kill a living being?

"How often?" Sans knew exactly what you were asking.

"174 times."

 _What_? Did it even still emotionally hurt to do it? He was probably more than just apathetic when it came to that at this point. But that would explain why he always seemed so tired. He probably was. He couldn't just not fight because that'd mean that he'd die.

"I'm so sorry," is all you managed to say.

"it's not your fault." he shrugged.

Another moment of silence.

"You in the mood for some Netflix?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _had_ to post this today, I couldn't wait any longer for it. And I have no idea how it went from ecto boner to death threats in such a short amount of time, but I guess my hand slipped. 
> 
> Also, I just have to mention how funny I think it is that we all hate Ian lmaoooo. But as much as we hate him, for whatever reason he does inspire me to write. Idek.
> 
> And another thing: I never thanked you for the now over 1000 hits. I'm so grateful for all the comments and kudos too, as cheesy as it sounds, but your support is really what keeps this story going. So thanks for enjoying this all-over-the-place fanfic, it does mean a lot to me <3
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	14. Clarification

JUST TO CLARIFY SOME THINGS cause it looks like Reader has reached a dead end with both classic and fell Sans (im not gonna delete this chapter)

I know in many fanfics Reader gets with Red fairly quick because Red is flirty and direct from the beginning and he would also never hurt Reader in those other post pacifist route stories (except for in those noncon stories, but you know the kind of stories I'm talking about right now), but in my mind he wouldn't be like that in the underfell universe with him still being underground. It just doesn't make sense to me and seems really ooc. I mean cmon folks, first of all ITS UNDERFELL, they're underground, they need one more human to get out and Red recognizes her as one, so WHY would he be romantically attracted to her? He has trust issues bigger than Drake, how could a potential romance between them be fast paced?

Readers potential romance with classic Sans would be slow paced as well. (I'm just gonna speak for my work so I won't offend anyone) Sans doesn't like Frisk but doesn't dislike them entirely either because at the end they're here a little over a DECADE after leaving the underground, so it's safe to say that Frisk won't reset again. However, he remembers the resets, he knows what an innocent child like Frisk was capable of only because they were given too much power and had that heightened curiosity like any child. He's also left with PTSD as most people would if they were in his slippers.

But what's that? Oh, that's right! _Curiosity_ , ladies and gentlemen!

Her being so curious that it's her main trait rubs him the wrong way. Sans doesn't trust Reader. If it wasn't obvious to you by now, I'm sorry for spoiling things. If she was to gain any sort of power she would abuse it, is what he's thinking.

Also, both classic and fell Sans have a general disdain for humans. Classic's is higher than Red's though because Red hates both, humans and monsters, equally, while for Classic it's mainly humans. After they reached the surface they've been treated like 5th class citizens, and even now they would merely count as 2nd class. Don't be fooled by them being physically attracted to humans.

WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY: THERE WILL BE ROMANCE ~~AND THERE WILL BE SMUT (really, I can't wait to show you guys the smut, I've got one for each skelebae ready depending on who Reader will end up with)~~. You just gotta be patient, that's all.


	15. Aaron the Riverhorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, now you just had to get in a dangerous situation!
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> _I miss my old life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter, yay~

"you need to go back there eventually."

"What?" you turned around to look at him with a confused expression on your face. Why would he bring that up now?

"i'll make sure that you're safe,"

"Sans, why are you telling me this _now_?" you didn't know him for that long, but something was telling you that he wouldn't have normally said this. There were these weird vibes coming from him which slowly caused little goosebumps to show up on your skin. Sans brought a hand up to his face and covered his eye sockets with his palm.

"sorry."

"Sans."

"it's your soul," he admitted and put his hand back on his thigh "there's something interesting i found in my records, which is why i'm sure he won't kill ya if you convince him not to. i know now is not the right time to tell you this, but you probably know what i'm going through right now."

You thought about what he had said for a minute.

"Is there a way I can turn the effects my soul has on others off?"

"it takes some practice, but yeah, there is,"

"Great, then-"

"no." you jumped at his sudden 'no'. Before you could ask him why he was acting so strange again, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"we need those effects to protect you from him."

"Could you stop speaking in riddles for once?" you didn't mean for your voice to get louder, but there was nothing you could do about it now "I'm not stupid, Sans, I'm capable of reading between the lines. You're omitting some things, and it's pissing me off. My life is on the line here, I need all the information I can get."

Sans' expression has gotten darker, which made his signature grin only creepier.

"he said the reason why he didn't kill you was curiosity. that's something you need to take advantage of," he was clearly still hiding something, but you decided it was best to stop it here.

"Alright," that dark expression luckily began to vanish "under one condition." he clearly didn't expect you to agree with him that easily, but made a face that told you to go on.

"Can we just spend a day together? Not like a date or anything, but like a platonic hangout? I just feel like we're kinda stuck with each other for the time being, and our relationship isn't exactly at its peak, more the opposite actually." you felt like the more time you spend with each other, the more you started to dislike each other's company.

_Maybe because all the times you met weren't for a good reason? Just a silly idea_

It broke your heart a little when he actually had to think about what you said. You didn't think you were _that_ much of a bother to hang around with. Alphys liked you immediately!

"If it's too much to ask for it's fine, you don't have to do it." you muttered defeatedly. Your eyes focused back on the TV in front of you that was still on.

"you're not gonna get drunk again?" you turned around to see a genuine grin on his face, as lazy as it was, it still warmed your heart.

"No, I'm not going to drink ever again. At least not in the near future," you added quickly.

" _brew_ sure?" you rolled your eyes at him but were not able to suppress the smile that crept on your face.

"Are we gonna hang out, or what?"

"heheh, yeah, sure,"

"I still have to try Pap's spaghetti, so mind if we _hangover_ at yours?" you were both enjoying the atmosphere that was surrounding you two right now, and in that moment you believed that maybe after all this ended you could actually become friends.

_If it ended, that is_

You scolded yourself for your intrusive thought right there and proceeded to ignore it, so it wouldn't get out of hand.

"So, when should we do it?" there was this uneasiness that was plaguing Sans earlier creeping back on him again. You knew what that meant. He wanted to do it now. A sigh escaped your lips; it was your soul that made him want it now, wasn't it? Couldn't he teach you to at least turn it off around him? Going back there when you literally just came back mortified from that place really made you feel beyond uncomfortable.

"Okay," you sighed "if you say I'm gonna be safe I'll do it. I trust you, Sans." if other-Sans could hear you he'd probably just laugh at you and tell you you were more than just stupid.

Sans stiffened at your last sentence, and if you weren't observant, you wouldn't have noticed it. But you did. While that feeling of trust remained for whatever reason, you couldn't help but wonder what his deal was. What was he hiding? Well, probably a lot of things, considering that you only knew him for a couple of days. You couldn't help it though, there was just something so trustworthy about him, something that made you feel at ease.

He took the little device with the cables out from one of his pockets.

"are you ready?"

"Um, I'm not that tired anymore," yeah, in reality you were freaking out a little. Sans took one of the little pillows from the couch and placed it between his thighs. You raised one of your brows questioningly and he shrugged.

"i'm kinda lacking some _cushion_ in my thighs for you to lay on it without any problems," you rolled your eyes at him again but that only widened his smile.

"really, i'm all _skin and bones_ , minus the skin." he winked at you and you silently cursed yourself for giggling before carefully resting your head on the pillow and looking up to him. You were surprised at how, well, not awkward this situation was.

"I wonder how often you made that joke already," you both laughed, and after that looked at each other silently with a smile on both of your faces. Sans' eye lights then traveled around the room for a moment, before he locked eyes with you again.

"can you, uh, close your eyes?" you furrowed your brows at first, but obliged without any protest.

Then you felt his warmth around your soul again. You were feeling very anxious and if this was anyone other than this Sans touching it, you wouldn't have let this go any further. But his soothing warmth just lingered around your scarred soul for a long and caring moment, noticing that you needed some extra care if he was going to get that close to you. Your body was feeling all warm again and your mind slowly but surely getting fuzzy-headed. God, you didn't realize how much you missed this, how _addicting_ his magic was. The corners of your mouth were slowly curling up, leaving you with a little smile on your face and your heartbeat slowed down just a little bit.

Then he did the same thing he did last time his magic was embracing your soul; he tugged on it and after a second you felt your soul in the air. This time you felt a lot more alert about your soul just being outside of your body, now that you weren't watching it. It took everything you had to not open your eyes and look at the little lavender colored, heart shaped culmination of your being.

But after that your soul experienced a different kind of tugging. You felt like something was being sucked out of it, and the more this draining feeling went on, the more tired and exhausted you felt.

"Sans..." your voice was nothing but a mere whisper. You knitted your brows, but nonetheless kept your word; your eyelids still closed.

"shhh," for some reason Sans voice sounded like a little melody, but the draining sensation didn't stop. This didn't feel like him putting you to sleep, but rather him slowly and painlessly killing you. There was no way anyone could euphamize this feeling. You felt sweat pearls forming on your forehead.

But thankfully it came back. You could feel that it was _your_ energy that he was pouring back inside your soul. This on the other hand made you feel euphoric.

"Ahhh," your voice was still quiet. One would think that this would make you feel awake again, but really you felt even more exhausted than when your energy was out. He could've just stopped after pulling it out because you were tired and, well, drained enough to fall asleep at that point, but the fact that he poured it back in made you feel more at ease.

But now you were tired.

So, so very tired.

\------------

Your first thought when you woke up in this little dark place again was to hide somewhere from that red-eyed devil. But then you remembered why you were back here. There was a lot of doubt making itself prominent in your belly. Maybe this wasn't the best decision after all...

_If anything goes wrong Sans will wake you up_

That's right, you weren't alone in this. Sans had that device with him. He was watching over you. You decided to wait for a while, but after two long minutes have passed you were starting to become impatient. Would he even come? How were you supposed to call him? It's not like you could just text him.

_Think, y/n, think..._

... the mark! What did Sans tell you before? He would sense when you were in danger, right? Great, now you just had to get in a dangerous situation!

...

_I miss my old life_

You sighed and looked around. There was nothing here that could put you in any potential danger. You should probably leave, but there wasn't a red eyed skeleton around that could just carry you over the river. Oh god, you had to swim to get out of here, didn't you? You sighed again, this time a lot more dramatically before stepping in front of the blue water. There was something so calming about it, and if you didn't mentally slap yourself you knew you could've just stared at it for hours. As eerie as this place felt, it was beautiful. You carefully dipped your hand in the water and were greeted by a lukewarm (with a tendency to being cold) temperature. Fair enough. You pulled your hand back and this time got into the water with your whole body, carefully, starting with your feet. Yes, you were going to swim with your clothes on. It's not like you could catch a cold anyway. Even though you wanted to stay like this you reminded yourself to swim to the other side. This color and calming feeling... it reminded you of Sans' magic... maybe you could stay here for just a little longer... just... a little...

_Whoa!_

Someone pushed you to the area of land you were meaning to go to in the first place.

"What the hell?!" you turned around and immediately regretted it. Weren't horses supposed to look sweet? This one looked _terrifying_.

"A sea-... riverhorse?"

"Aaron." was he... flexing his arms? That was probably the riverhorse way to threaten intruders, better get going! You turned around again and climbed on land but after you've walked a couple steps you halted. Last time it was pretty difficult to find monsters here, right? And you needed to get in trouble...

Ohhhh, this was a bad idea. But you still had to do it.

"Hey, _shithorse_!" you saw Aaron twitch and he turned around to look at you again, his face still as intimidating as ever.

"What did you just call me?" he swam closer to the land and you felt goosebumps forming on your skin. This plan better work out...

"Aww, can't ride on land? I wouldn't place my bet on you." yeah, your lines were pretty lame, but it was enough to enrage the monster a couple feet away from you. You weren't sure if he could actually walk on land or not, but his next move answered your question. It seemed like he was raised in the air and was then hovering over the ground. His lower body (which was basically just a giant tail) was surprisingly not touching the ground. Oh god, he was coming closer, and why was he so fast?! Yep, you started running now, there was no way you could just stand around there. But he caught you fairly quickly, and before you knew it he got you in a headlock.

"The horse got your tongue?" you could hear the smile in his voice. His grip around your neck tightened, and if you didn't do something about it quickly, you'd definitely get suffocated by him. Why weren't any of the two Sans' doing anything to rescue you?!

"Look! Over there!" you pointed somewhere right in front of you.

_You couldn't get any lamer now, could you?_

"What?" you felt his head turning around to find what you were talking about and his distraction luckily loosened his grip around your neck. You used the opportunity to take a deep breath.

_Y/n think of something, quick! He's an idiot, he got tricked by something so silly, he's interested in something that isn't even..._

_He's... interested._

_Interested equals curious in this case, right? Take advantage of that!_

"What, don't tell me you didn't see it?" you gained a lot more confidence from your little plan, but that cockiness in your voice just lead to him tightening his grip even harder on you than before.

"What was it?!" you had to stay composed, otherwise it wouldn't work. But god, it was difficult in this situation.

"Huh? Telling you would be boring~" you gripped his arm and tried to slowly loosen his grip "I think you should check it out for yourself. You can't miss out on that!" he huffed from above you before letting go of you.

"You better not be kidding, twerp." _twerp_? To your surprise he actually left to explore the area in front of you and after a couple seconds he was completely out of your sight. You let out a big sigh before a loud laughter to your left startled you.

"Wa ha ha! How curious!" it was definitely an old person's voice, which creeped you out even more (sorry, grandma). You slowly turned around and you heart dropped when you saw an entrance to a pitch black cave, the only thing noticeable being a single eye staring right at you. You let out the loudest high pitched scream you had to offer and stumbled backwards but then tripped over something and landed on your butt. The voice laughed again and it suddenly got closer and closer to you before the illuminating plants around you shed some light on the person that stepped out of the cave.

It was a tortoise. He was wearing what looked like explorer clothing and only one of his eyes were open. He had this enormous smile plastered on his face similar to blue-magic Sans, just that his looked like he was delusional. He even had a goatee.

"That is an interesting power you have, kid,"

"P-power?" what was he talking about?

"Don't act so naive. You know exactly what you where doin' " his smile got a little wider and you had to suppress another scream escaping your throat.

"I... guess..." to be honest, you did know what you were doing. You manipulated that horse in a way. That realization made you shiver; it definitely was something that you wanted to forget.

"You're a very powerful... human." his smile got even wider and so did his eye. He suddenly took a step forward making your hair stand on end. But suddenly someone stepped in between you two.

" **back. off.** " you would recognize this skeletons voice any day. The tortoise took a few steps backwards and was looking at something above your head. To your surprise he was laughing quietly. That was when you realized that one of Sans' arms were stretched in the air, his phalanges glistening in a faint shade of red. You took a look above your head and slapped both of your hands in front of your mouth. Was that the skull of a dinosaur?!

You immediately stood up and grabbed Sans' arm.

"He didn't try to hurt me!" Sans still had his arm in the air and that giant skull started to fill up with a white light. You had to do _something_. There was no way you would watch someone get killed in front of you, especially not someone that hasn't done anything wrong. You stepped in front of him and yanked on the chain that was connected to his collar, forcing the tall monster to bend his head down so he would be on eye level with you once again. His right eye light was completely gone, there was only the burning red eye light on the left, due to him using magic. For some reason he was covered in sweat as well, but it didn't smell...

_FOCUS ON WHATS IMPORTANT, GODDAMN_

Even though it seemed like he was looking right through you, you still tried to talk to him.

"Hey, hey look at me, I'm not in danger," you let go of the chain and grasped each side of his cheeks with your hands. Your plan seemed to work out as you were sure you had his attention now "I'm okay- you're okay. None of us are in danger. Please don't hurt him, Sans." you made sure to keep your voice soft and quiet, and it payed off: out of the corner of your eyes you could see the giant skull dissolve and Sans' right eye light was slowly coming back, while the left one shrunk down to its normal size. This is when you noticed how heavy he was panting.

"Oh, boy! How _curious_!"

"shut up, gerson." you let go of his face when he was trying to stand upright again. For a second you thought that he would have a chat with him, but he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait for me!" you yelled behind him and tried your best to keep up with him. After you've reached a point where you were sure that old man couldn't hear or see you anymore, Sans turned around. He took a few steps towards you and you instinctively took a few back before you hit a wall. The skeleton slammed one of his hands next to your head to keep you trapped.

"care to explain why i thought i was gonna die, sweetheart?" even though he called you sweetheart and was surprisingly not yelling (he was even smiling again) he still intimidated you a lot right now.

"I provoked Aaron?" his eye lights got smaller but his smile stayed.

"a n d w h y w o u l d y o u d o t h a t _?_ " you gulped. You tried to push yourself further against the wall in attempts to get away from him.

"I... wanted to... see you?" your voice got quieter the more words you spoke.

" **and that's the best you could come up with?!** " you winced at his sudden loud tone. God, you hated how helpless you were feeling. Sans sighed and closed his eye sockets.

" 'kay, that's it." you suddenly felt his magic around your soul again.

No, no no no no, no.

"Wait! Why do you want to kill me?" you tried to push him away with your hands but obviously he wouldn't move "is it because you need one more human soul to break the barrier? There's another way! Our Frisk found another way!" luckily his magic faded but only because he started laughing. He laughed so much that a red tear was poking out of his eye socket.

"the surface? shit, doll, you're hilarious," he wiped the tear away with his free hand and then brought his attention back to you "there's no future for monsters like me. i don't care about your surface."

"Then why?" you furrowed your brows and tried your hardest to hold back your tears. He put both of his hand in his pockets and shrugged.

"it's kill or be killed down here,"

"Not killing me won't result in you getting killed, though."

"yes, it will. forgot that mark i left on ya?" this conversation was going nowhere. Then you suddenly had an idea.

"Do you want to kill me?" he frowned at you.

"i have to."

"But do you _want_ it?"

"i..." he was completely dumbfounded. You were about to try something _very_ risky, but it was worth a shot. Anything that kept him away from your soul.

"Cmon, Sans," you slowly got a hold of his chain again and lightly pulled it "I know you don't," his eye lights got smaller again and they were now glued to your hand. You could see new little drops of sweat dotting his skull before he locked eyes with you again. Suddenly his smile was back, and he gripped your hand that was holding his chain only to pin it next to your head on the wall.

"heheheh, nice try, sweetheart," he leaned in closer with his face, his smile creeping you out a lot more now that your plan got busted "i see you're all _wet_ for me already, too, but i ain't that easy to seduce," it took you a minute to get what he was referring to. You clothes were still wet from that little swimming session. Before you could muster up a reply, a loud voice made both of you jump.

"SANS, WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?!"

" _shit,_ " he let go of your hand and looked around, but there was no one in sight yet "you need to leave.  _now_." his voice was low but you could still tell just how serious he was. You were deprived of your answer again when a sudden forced ripped you away from this scenery

 

You gasped for air and immediately sat up, only to notice that you were back in your living room.

"guess you don't find bones all that gross, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this chapter was "don't let it be all over the place again!", and I think I did fairly well. This is also my longest chapter so far and probably my favorite. I hope you enjoyed it as well! 
> 
> Oh, I know this makes it three chapters this week (well technically four, but that info chapter doesn't count), and that's because you might only get one next week u.u  
> But hey, that's one of the reasons why I put so much effort into this one and made it so long, you know, just in case!


	16. M4

"shut up." you replied after you felt like you've breathed in enough air. This is when you felt like you had those things on your temples again. 

"here, let me get those electrodes off of ya," you turned around to face Sans who was looking at you smilingly. He was gentle when he pulled them off, and after he was done he got something out of his other pocket. Cleaning wipes. You smiled quietly when he took one out and started to rid your face of that substance. 

"So, what's the verdict, doc'?"

"be a little more _patient_ , i still have to get that off," you giggled at that little pun and decided to wait for him to clean you all up. That is until you noticed the device between you two. 

"May I?" you took it and showed it to Sans, whose gaze traveled from you to the little device and back. 

"sure, knock yourself out," he took out another cleaning wipe to clean your other temple, and you were surprised at how calm he was. You kind of expected him to stiffen, or his expression to get darker, just _anything_ , but he really seemed to not mind. But hey, the more for you. It was still on; Sans wasn't lying when he was talking about a code. This was all text, in words you couldn't understand. It actually looked like a font you used to have your fun with on word when you were a kid. 

"wingdings," 

"What?" 

"the font. it's wingdings," Sans was finally done and put the dirty wipes on the living room table.

"And you can read that?" he shrugged smilingly at you. Of course he could. He still could've answered your question, though. 

You sighed "What does it say?" 

"your whole adventure from your point of view," 

"Anything there that I missed?" he took the little device again and touched the display to scroll down. 

"his m35b-4, it dropped significantly at one point... more than just one time..." he knitted his brow bones when he read those words, and the way he said it made you aware of him not fully believing it. 

"When was that?"

"it just doesn't make any sense..." 

"Sans?" 

"we need to make more tests..." 

"Sans!" he still completely ignored you.

"don't tell me..." this is when he turned to face you again, his eye light not bigger than pinpricks but his usual grin was still covering his mouth. You instinctively backed away from him. This looked even scarier than when his eye lights would completely go out.

"S-sans?" he closed his eye sockets for what felt like 10 seconds before revealing his normal sized eye lights again.

"that's me." his complete attitude changed and he was back to his usual self, which truly freaked you out even more. What the hell just happened? You wanted to do nothing more than ask him, but knowing that he wouldn't tell you made you give up before you even tried. 

"anything you're still _curious_ about?" he winked at you and this is when you almost lost it. But you somehow managed to keep it together.

"When... did his m35- god, isn't there a shorter term for that?" 

"m4." 

"When did his m4 drop?" you expected him to stay silent for a moment and think about what he was going to answer, as if he didn't want to accidentally tell you something wrong. But he didn't. He answered your question right away.

"when you convinced him not to kill gerson, and when you made a move on him," he put his device back in his pocket "really, if i was you i wouldn't have had the _guts_ to do it." 

"What does that mean?" you completely ignored that joke, still in serious mode.

Sans sighed "i don't know," he answered truthfully "maybe he has a crush on you?"

"He kind of missed his chances with me after getting all handsy with my soul," you scoffed. 

"yeah, hasn't even bought you dinner yet," you threw a pillow at him which he caught laughingly. There was another moment of silence after he was done laughing. 

"You, uh, were talking about tests?" Sans scratched the back of his skull nervously. 

"yeah, let's do that another time," 

"Wait, really?" you were surprised that your soul didn't seem to effect him anymore. Or did it? 

"hey, throw me a bone, buddy. i can control my curiosity," alright, now you HAD to know if your soul really didn't have any effect on him anymore. Sans narrowed his eye sockets at you and his smile started to fade a little, but you chose to ignore it. 

You opened your mouth to investigate this whole situation but stopped yourself before a word could come out. This wasn't right. He told you that he didn't want to do it now, you had to respect that, no matter how curious you were. You closed your mouth which made the eye lights behind his narrowed eye sockets slightly smaller. Then the corners of his mouth curled up. 

"heh, alright." it was pretty obvious that he said that to himself, but you still had to resist the urge to ask him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTER, I know, I just posted this to show you guys that I'm still here. College has recently started again, I'm working part time, and am currently going through some stuff so posting two chapters a week is a little difficult for me right now. But I'll try my best in finishing the next chapter this week :)


	17. Lazybones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re such a positive, motivational and inspiring person, I can’t see anyone not liking you.”
> 
> “NYHEHE, I KNOW!” even though he said that, it was pretty obvious that he was doubting himself before.

Two days have passed since the last time you were with Sans. Since you didn’t jump back to that other universe you didn’t really have a reason to talk to him. Sure, you said you wanted to spend a normal day with him without any of that evil-Sans bullshit plaguing you both, but of course that wouldn’t happen so soon.

  
Not saying that you didn’t want it to happen it a little sooner than later, because you actually liked Sans (a conclusion you came to yesterday). But to be completely honest, his whole attitude towards you really disheartened you. Anyone distrusting you and having a subtle but still obvious disdain for you was able to hurt you with just their presence. Yes, you knew he had something against you, you were pretty good at reading people. What’s so frustrating about this situation though was that you couldn’t do anything about it. He needed to warm up to you at his own pace.

And patience wasn’t exactly one of the words you could be described with.

Moving on from normal Sans, your mind travelled to other Sans. There was no way you would ever allow yourself to like him. No way in hell would you let yourself become a victim of Stockholm syndrome. But you’ve always had more of a philosophical mind, always questioning the rights and wrongs. Because ultimately, there is no absolute answer to whether something is right or wrong, it’s all a matter of someone’s personal take on it and the way they see it. You first reaction to his entire actions were disgust. But when you really thought about it, was he really that bad? Or did he just act according to his surroundings?

“I don’t know man,” you sighed, voicing your response to your own question to stop your thoughts.

Today was one of your free days (finally), but you didn’t want to spend it with any of your friends. Because all you could think about was that universe, and you didn’t feel like you could tell your friends. Telling anyone about it whether they would understand it or not would be extremely tiring, both emotionally and physically, so you wanted to keep your distance from them.

You felt like a big puddle of mess. It wasn’t even just a matter of feeling that way, it was a fact.

Suddenly something crossed your mind.

Should you really do it?

_Oh, fuck it._

You picked up your phone and went through your contacts until you found the number you were looking for.

…

“YES?”

“Hey, Paps,”

“HUMAN, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE CALLING ME!”

“Why?”

“I FELT LIKE YOU DID NOT WANT TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME… NOT BECAUSE I THINK YOU DON’T LIKE ME! AFTER ALL, WHO WOULDN’T LIKE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME? I JUST THOUGHT MY GREATNESS WAS MAYBE TOO MUCH FOR YOU! NYEHEHE, YES… THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT…”

You felt feelings of guilt creeping up your back.

“Papyrus…”

“YES?”

“I really do like you. You’re such a positive, motivational and inspiring person, I can’t see anyone not liking you.”

“NYHEHE, I KNOW!” even though he said that, it was pretty obvious that he was doubting himself before.

“Right,” you said smilingly.

“SO, DID YOU CALL ME JUST TO SAY THAT?”

“No, I actually wanted to ask you if you’re free today,”

“I AM!”

“Great! Do you want to hang out with me? We could go and eat some ice cream or something,”

“HUMAN… ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE?”

“What? N-no! I just wanted to spend some time with you as friends! Jeez, Papyrus,”

“OH GOOD, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE REALLY AWKWARD TO TURN MY FRIEND DOWN,” he actually sounded genuinely relived. That sentence kind of hurt your self-esteem, but you decided to let it pass.

“Anyway, are you interested?”

“SURE! I AM GOING TO WAKE SANS UP SO WE CAN ALL HAVE FUN.”

“No! Don’t wake him up.”

“BUT HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO JOIN US THEN?”

“I just want us to hangout today, please?”

“ALRIGHT, TEXT MESSAGE ME THE DETAILS THEN.” you were so thankful that he didn’t question it any further. Honestly, even though you kind of wanted to see Sans, you kinda didn’t at the same time.

You both hung up and you did as he said and sent him the address of that ice cream parlor you really liked.

 

\---------

 

“He just wrote his name on it and called it a snowman?” you couldn’t stop laughing about the story Papyrus was telling you.

“YES! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN MY SNOWMAN! BEAUTIFUL! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. I FELT SO BAD THAT IT HAD TO BE NEXT TO THAT PILE OF NOTHING. BUT THEN I THOUGHT, IT KIND OF DOES BRING OUT THE GREATNESS OF MY PRODUCT. BECAUSE IF IT’S NEXT TO SOMETHING THAT BAD, IT WILL LOOK EVEN BETTER!”

“Well, guess you two really complement each other, huh,”

“WE DO. BUT…” Papyrus stared down at what’s left of his ice cream, his smile looking a little sadder now “SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE SOME OF HIS LAZINESS STEMS FROM SOMETHING DARKER.”

“Papyrus…” you didn’t expect this conversation to go into that direction so quick.

“OR MAYBE HE IS JUST USING THAT DARKNESS AS AN EXCUSE TO BE LAZY. BUT THE THOUGHT THAT THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING BOTHERING HIM MAKES ME REALLY WORRIED.”

“I’m sure if there was something wrong with him he would tell you,” that was a lie. You maybe didn’t know Sans for that long, but you knew him long enough to know he was the type of person to keep everything to himself. It was one of the things that bothered you so much about him. You thought he was like that to you because he didn’t trust you. But while that still might be the case, he was even like this with the people he loved.

“HE DID TELL ME ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARES, BUT HE SAID THEY WERE NOTHING SERIOUS, BUT AREN’T DREAMS INFLUENCED BY YOUR LIFE AND FEELINGS? IF YOU CONSTANTLY HAVE BAD DREAMS THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR LIFE OR YOUR FEELINGS.”

He wasn’t entirely wrong. While there was a different truth to this, his explanation wasn’t wrong.

“That’s true. But the most you can do at this point if he doesn’t want to talk about it is just be there for him in any other way. And I’m sure you already are.”

“I AM! I AM THE BEST BROTHER ANYONE COULD WISH FOR!”

“I rest my case.” you laughed at the smiling skeleton in front of you. You felt like it wasn’t your place to tell Papyrus what those dreams were about. Sans had to tell him about them himself once he felt ready.

“Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom for a minute,” you stood up and gave Papyrus one last smile who just nodded his head. The bathroom wasn’t too far away which you appreciated since you really needed to pee.

Oh, thank god

You loved it when you were alone in a public bathroom. No strangers that could listen to you pee, what more could you possibly ask for. Once you were done and washing your hands you used that time to check yourself out in the mirror. You let your hair down today and had a more natural make up on this time.

Suddenly your reflection became blurry.

“Wait, what?” you blinked with your eyes a couple times in hopes for things to change, but it only became more blurry.

But then the image became clearer.

_Oh god_

_No_

_No_

_No_

You were surprised that you didn’t scream. That scene in front of you gave you every reason to. You couldn’t do anything other than stare with your jaw dropped.

It was other Sans who made one of the bones he could summon ram against a monster. And not just any monster. It was that riverhorse from two days ago.

“S-stop,” you whispered, not able to speak any louder from the shock. Were you about to see someone get killed?

Suddenly Sans stopped and his bone dissolved, which made the riverhorse drop onto the ground (he wasn’t hovering over it like he used to). The skeleton looked around for the voice and it wasn’t long before he found you.

“what the hell.”

“Same.” you replied, this time with a louder voice.

“so, you’re the real you.”

“Well, I hope so,” he snickered at your reply. The other monster was using that opportunity to crawl away and Sans was just about to attack him again before you stopped him.

“Don’t! Please, you got what you wanted, just let him go. I’m sure he learned his lesson,”

“he tried to kill you,” his voice sounded angry, and for some reason you could actually feel the anger boiling up inside him. Was that a side effect of you two being connected?

_Focus, y/n!_

“Two wrongs don’t make a right.”

“oh, give me a break,” he snorted “why do you have to be such a pacifist?” it was more of a rhetorical question, and judging from how far the monster has distanced himself from Sans and the fact that you felt him getting calmer made you just smile at him.

“Thank you, Sans,”

“... whatever.”

“You’re nicer than you think, you know,” you felt a little spark of anger but your feelings overpowered his so he calmed down again.

“oh, really?” you were actually surprised at how playful he sounded. Kinda expected him to be mad because he would think you basically called him weak, but guess your feelings are just that strong.

“where’ve ya been? after that stunt you pulled last time you were here i didn’t expect ya to leave me hanging like that,”

“Careful, Sansy, you’re going to make me think you’ll want more next time,” you couldn’t help the tone in your reply. His flirtatiousness was affecting you more than you liked. He laughed quietly and started to step closer.

_Knock knock knock_

“Y/N?”

_Shit_

You jumped at the sudden noise and your attention was now on the door next to you.

“Yes, Paps?”

“ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Y-yeah!” you looked at the mirror only to see your reflection again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's been a while. But I'm not only super busy, but also super lazy which is what led me to wait so long before writing the next chapter. Oh, and merry christmas eve!!!! I hope all of you that celebrate christmas will have a beautiful one this year, and for those that don't celebrate it, happy holidays! I hope you'll have an equally beautiful day <3
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	18. Hangout Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had no idea you were feeling this way,” for some reason you felt a faint feeling of guilt creeping up on your back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR SOME ANGST

As you were making yourself ready for work you wondered why you haven’t been to that other universe last night. After what happened yesterday you were sure you’d meet other Sans in your dreams. But guess you were wrong. There was a tiny part inside you that was a little disappointed when you woke up today because of it, since he’d been a lot nicer to you yesterday. That also meant that this was another day of not being with blue Sans. Another reason to be bummed out. Maybe you could still call him and ask him why you weren’t going there anymore. Have you even told him about the seeing him in mirrors in your universe incidents?

_Y/n, stop. He’s probably happy about getting a break from you_

Your heart broke a little at that thought, because you were pretty damn sure that was the case. Although you didn’t have any hardcore feelings for Sans it just still hurt.

“Anyway...” you just finished making yourself ready and checked how late it was to see if you had time to have breakfast.  
Turned out you didn’t.

 

______________

 

“HUMAN!” you jumped at the sudden loud voice that erupted behind you, but were immediately showered with a wave of positive emotions.

“Paps!” you turned around and walked towards the tallest person you’ve ever met, only to give him the best hug he’s ever had. You were a little surprised at your sudden display of physical affection for this skeleton, but didn’t question it.

“ARE WE HAVING A HUGGING COMPETITION? BECAUSE IF WE DO I AM GOING TO WIN!” he wrapped his arms around you to pick you up and spun both of you in a circle. You laughed at his pure eagerness at this situation.

“Alright, alright, you win, now put me down, please?” Papyrus did as you said and put you back on the ground.

“So, what are you doing here?”

“I NEED TO GET NEW SOCKS FOR MY BROTHER.”

“he threw all of my socks away,” you flinched when you heard Sans’ voice. How did you not notice him?

“BECAUSE ALL YOUR SOCKS WERE DIRTY- NO, WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN. Y/N,” Papyrus turned his attention back to you “CAN YOU PLEASE SHOW US THE SOCK SECTION?” you nodded.

Along the way Papyrus got distracted by a few shirts that had funny prints on them, so he told us he’d join us later. You and Sans were staring at the huge selection of socks.

“no way.” he picked up a pair of ketchup socks. His eye lights got a little bigger and it was actually cute to see how happy he got over a pair of socks.

“You’re adorable,” you giggled and when you saw that little blue painting his cheeks your smile got even wider. Suddenly you felt something going on within your soul, but you decided to brush it off and focus on this dork in front of you. You were standing on you tiptoes now to grab his cheeks and shake his head, the same way your grandma always did with you.

“A real cutie pie, indeed.”

“is that your way to make customers _pie_ things?” you let go of him to stand back on your entire feet again.

“Oh no, I got another trick for that,” you winked at him which made the blueness on his cheeks more visible, but he still chuckled at your suggestive joke.

The funny feeling in your soul made itself even more prominent now and this is when you were able to identify that feeling - it was anger. More than that, it was rage.

You looked around the store in hopes to find out the source of it and that’s when you saw him again.

Red Sans.

He was observing you two the whole time. Before you could tell Sans to look at the mirror, Papyrus came back with a shirt he had already put on.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” it was literally a shirt with a ribcage on it, but with roses filling up the insides instead of organs.

“looks uncomfortable,”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT AESTHETICS.”

“no, but i do know a thing or two about skeletons,”

“SANS!”

“It’s cute,” you tried really hard to suppress your feelings of discomfort, for Papyrus‘ sake.

“if you like it then you should get it,” Sans agreed. Suddenly that feeling vanished completely and you turned back to the mirror to see what was going on. Oh, he wasn’t there anymore.

“YES! THAT I WILL DO.” Papyrus looked at us proudly and made his way to the cashier without us. Sans grabbed two packs of white socks along with his ketchup socks and walked in the same direction as his brother, but when he noticed that you haven’t moved an inch he turned around.

“you coming?”

“Work,” was all you managed to bring out.

“oh, right,” he was about to leave again but you stopped him.

“Did you see him? In the mirror?”

“who?” he didn’t. You noticed that Sans’ eye lights became just a little smaller and he narrowed his sockets at you.

“Oh, n-nothing,” you stammered out. Now was not the right time to talk with him about it, you would ask him again once you were home. Before he could ask you anything you darted to a new customer and asked if you could help them with anything.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

You waved the last one of your co worker that you saw on your way outside goodbye. When the fresh air finally touched your skin you felt yourself relax.

“that took you long enough,” you could see someone get up next to you from the corner of your eyes and when you turned around you looked up to that familiar grin.

“How long were you waiting outside?” he couldn’t have been waiting ever since he left with Papyrus.

“how about we have that hangout now?” you sighed at him dodging the question.

“Alright, let’s get over to yours then, I wouldn’t mind some pasta now,”

“can we go somewhere else?” you raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

He took your hand in his and within a split second the entire scenery around you changed. Once you were in this different setting he let go of your hand and walked right past you. You followed him only seconds after, since you were feeling a little dizzy again. But that feeling got completely overpowered at the sight he blessed you with. You were on top of a mountain, and the most beautiful part here was the sun. You could see the city from the distance which was covered in the most beautiful orange shade you’ve ever seen.

“This is beautiful,” you whispered more to yourself. You ripped your eyes away from the mesmerizing scene to inspect your surroundings a little more. Sans was sitting on the ground, but there was a hole really close to where he was sitting.

“Sans, watch out! You could fall down th-“

_Oh_

“This... This is Mount Ebott, isn’t it?”

“if only you were this smart back at the lab,” you sat down next to Sans and punched his upper arm playfully.

“Shut up.” you were actually grateful at that joke because it helped lightening up the mood. After that you brought your attention back to the sunset which was almost over.

“i come here pretty often,”

“You do?” you wondered if you would consider coming back here if you were a monster. Probably not.

“yep. this place... it’s where i’ve felt the happiest in my life,” he then chuckled “well, not exactly here on this mountain, it was actually a little further away from here, but i like the sentimental value of this place,” you knew where he was getting at. He was probably talking about when they left the underground, but the exit wasn’t here on this mountain, but a good distance away from here.

“actually, that was a lie, the place doesn’t matter to me, as long as there’s a sunset that’s enough to take me back. i just like watching it from here,” Sans still hasn’t stopped watching the sunset for even a second.

“We’ve learned about that in school. The escape from the underground, a very poetic story really. They told us that the first thing Frisk and the monsters they were with saw was a sunset. It was so sad when one of them even asked what that was. That you’ve never even seen the sun... you never got to see the sky...” shit, you didn’t mean to tear up.

“well, that’s papyrus for ya.”

_Wait, what_

“Papyrus is one of Frisk’s close friends? One of the monsters that left the underground with them?” then you smacked your forehead “That’s why you’re famous!” you remembered the articles on the internet.

“huh?” this is when Sans finally looked at you.

“I did a little googling on M4, and I stumbled upon a couple articles with you,” you admitted “that’s right, two of the six monsters were skeletons. How could I forget,” you sighed at your uncultured self. They made history that day and you just forgot about that historical fact.

“it’s ok, kid. no need to get all worked up about that.” the sun finished setting and the atmosphere became a little more dull.

“So, the day you escaped was the happiest you’ve ever felt? That makes sense,”

“i wasn’t happy for long,” you tilted your head in confusion and waited for him to continue. Sans was still grinning, his gaze back to the sun-less sky.

“there was nothing i wished more for than seeing the sky. it used to be my biggest dream, and when it finally happened i was obviously happy. but... i lost hope a long time ago, pal. the sky alone, it’s not enough. not enough to save me.”

“Sans-“

“and still, knowing that, i still come here everyday. maybe i’m secretly hoping that i could take that joy i’m feeling for a split second whenever i see a sunset with me. but it never works.”

“I had no idea you were feeling this way,” for some reason you felt a faint feeling of guilt creeping up on your back “why did it only last for a second?”

Sans shrugged.

“the reality of the situation crashed back in. i knew that integrating into human society wouldn’t be a friendly process.” your mind wandered to the earlier times, back when you were in elementary school.

“Oh, no, it wasn’t.” you shuddered at all the dust you’ve seen on tv. You’ve even seen a little in real life, you still remember your mom trying to act like it was nothing, how she told you to keep going because she didn’t want you to freak out. You were still so young, and you had the privilege to be oblivious to those things - other than monster kids - so what mother would take that privilege away from their child?

“did they also tell you in school how i walked back inside after we saw the sun?” Sans laughed quietly, but it was a sad laugh. You joined his quiet laughter, but yours was just as sad. There was nothing funny about this, but you two still laughed. You didn’t need to ask him why he went back, you had a feeling you already knew the answer.

“isn’t it funny that i sometimes wish i was back down there?” he looked at you from the corner of his eye sockets, his grin widening.

“Not really.”

“i know. you don’t really know the full story though, so it’s rude to judge my humor just yet,” his gaze travelled to the city, which looked beautiful during the night.

“i really appreciate your friendship with pap. i can tell it’s genuine.”

“It is.” Papyrus has really grown to you, even more than Sans has. But the only reason for that was because Sans always kept this distance between you two, a distance way too big to your liking. However, things started to change, you still didn’t understand why he decided to tell you all this, but you weren’t about to question it. You were actually really scared of the answers you were giving him as you really didn’t want to risk ruining this moment.

Sans scratched his neck nervously, his gaze all over the place this time.

“Everything alright?” he tapped on his thigh that was right next to you absentmindedly. It was obvious he was overthinking something right now and you really wanted to know what it was. You could feel his nervousness getting stronger, his tapping slowly getting more aggressive.

“Hey, hey,” you placed your hand over his to calm him down. He looked down to your hands.

“Do you want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

“i do.”

“Can you tell me?”

“i... can’t.” he suddenly pressed his head against your shoulder.

“It’s okay. I still appreciate all the things you’ve shared with me.” you instinctively wrapped your arms around him. You brought your hand up to his skull to gently rub the back of it. All you could hear was his breathing, it sounded so disheartening.

You stayed like this for a little while. Honestly, there was nothing going through your mind while you were holding him. All you could focus on was his breathing and this pressure around your soul.

“i hate frisk.”

“What?”

“i can’t forgive that kid. i try to, because it’s been a decade now and they haven’t reset yet, but how long before they get bored?” Sans grabbed the fabric of your shirt around your arm and grabbed it harshly “we will be back down there, we‘ll have to do this all over again. i can’t, i just can’t.”

“Sans, what are you talking about?” he let go of you but your grip around him became tighter.

“think of it like a game. it’s funny cause that’s what they thought too. that this was all just a game, and i’m the only one that can remember this mess,” you felt him chuckle against your shoulder “frisk has the power to reset. can even go back to their little save points. how else do you think they managed to become a straight A student?” there was yet another chuckle.

This is when Sans freed himself from your embrace, but his gaze was still focused on the ground between you two. Since it was so dark now you could barely see him, but with the little bit of light that was illuminating his bones you could see a hint of a smile on his mouth.

“i really love my bro. he’s what keeps me sane, what gives me strength to keep going. well, as best as i can at least,” he pulled the corners of his mouth up to a smile and finally looked you in the eyes “‘cause even if frisk does decide to reset, he’s going to be there with me. he will be there and still want me to give my best each day. he will always be there for me- hey, no need to cry, buddy,”

You couldn’t help it. Even though you couldn’t completely wrap your head around the situation Sans was in, your soul was still clouded with grief.

“Fuck, this is just unfair, this is so fucking unfair.”

“tell me about it.” each time you wiped away your tears, new ones covered the area you tried to dry.

A minute passed and you were finally able to get the control over your tear glands back.

“Why are you telling me all this?“ he put his hands back in his pockets and looked at the stars above you.

“well, as you’ve said so yourself, we’re kinda stuck with each other, which means that you gotta deal with a wreck like me. figured that telling you what was going on within me could help ya make this more durable,”

“Sans, I actually like you. I think you’re very likable. Does it hurt that you don’t seem to trust me and that you don’t like me? Yeah, sure, but that doesn’t change the fact that I truly enjoy your company,”

“i... i wouldn’t say that i don’t trust you. i mean look at everything i told ya. you’re the only one i’ve ever shared all this with,”

“Well then, how much do you trust me?” Sans looked back to the ground and thought about it for a while.

“30%”

“And that’s enough to make you share your deepest secrets with someone?” this time he was the one to lightly punch your upper arm at your joke.

“and... i enjoy your company too,” you smiled at that. He was probably blushing right now, ugh, you wished it wasn’t that dark so you could see it.

“Well, what’s that other 70% about?”

“your soul.”

“My soul?”

“yep.”

“What about it?” he looked back up to you. Your heart dropped a little when you realized how tired he was.

_No, you’re not going to cry again._

“it’s your curiosity... your power. curiosity is what made frisk kill us,”

“ _What?!_ ”

“they killed everyone in the underground at least once,” you felt yourself get sick. Was he being serious? Now you felt even worse for him. You couldn’t imagine just what exactly Sans went through.

“Sans,” you knitted your brows “Frisk was a child at that time. I’m an adult. Of course I’m a curious person, apparently even curiouser than your average person, but me being older than Frisk at that time helps me to think about the consequences of my actions. That’s what helps me give a halt to my curiosity.” Sans just watched you silently, the grin on his face not changing the slightest.

“ok.”

“Alright.”

You sat there for a little longer and watched the stars. The more minutes have passed, the calmer the atmosphere got again.

“so, you’re still up for pasta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, what a chapter. I’m glad Reader and sans are finally starting to get a little closer, but it still hurt writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was darker than usual. But I feel like we’re finally starting to go somewhere with the skellies
> 
> My tumblr: coysansyboy


	19. A Little Talk With Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Long time no see, punk.“

Of course Sans teleported you two home (which you were grateful for). When you were in the skeleton’s living room you heard loud noises coming from the kitchen.

“YES! That’s the spirit!“

“NYE HE HE!“

Sans dropped down on the couch and immediately closed his eye sockets. You sighed at him and went to the kitchen to investigate.

“Oh, hey Undyne,“ you were just as surprised that you remembered her name, given that you’ve only met her once. She flashed you one toothy grin.

“Long time no see, punk.“

“HUMAN, GO BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM! WE WILL SERVE YOU THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU’VE EVER HAD!“ Papyrus walked towards you only to turn you around and push you back out of the kitchen by your shoulders. You giggled at the eager skeleton and walked to where Sans was. He hadn’t moved an inch since you left. You disturbed his nap by pushing his legs closer to his torso so you had a little room to sit down. He grunted in response and placed his legs on your thighs once you sat down. All you did was sigh and look at the TV. It was the MTT Show.

 

“So?“

“It’s… good!“ you lied. It wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t really good either. But you didn’t want to upset the two monsters in front of you since they’ve put so much effort in it.

“NYE, THAT’S RIGHT!“ Undyne and Papyrus high fived each other, both of them looking extremely proud of themselves. That made you smile and take another big bite.

“SANS? WHAT ABOUT YOU?“ the shorter skeleton held one thumb up. And there was that pleased look on their faces again.

“I’m still pissed that we missed Mettaton’s show,“ Undyne admitted.

“Is it that much of a big thing for you?“

“Are you kidding?! That’s the only monster show that gets a decent amount of views.“

“Was he a big thing in the Underground as well?“ you noticed that you were finished with your meal. Papyrus wanted to get you more but you politely asked him not to.

“Super big. Enormous! But since we’ve been up here his show became a lot more PG,“ she looked seriously disappointed.

“Is that so?“

“YES! I PERSONALLY LOVED COOKING WITH A KILLER ROBOT!“

“Oh, right…“ you remembered one of the episodes were Mettaton explained that he was originally built to capture humans, and for “entertainment purposes“ he acted like he went crazy and wanted to kill humans. It was a big controversy and he received a fair amount of hate for it because people didn’t accept his attempt to traumatize a child. But Frisk made a public announcement, stating that they did not want to press charges and wished for all of us to forgive Mettaton. Now everyone had forgotten about it.

“That was Blook’s favorite as well!“ you raised an eyebrow at her.

“Blook?“

“Napstablook, he was my neighbor when we were still underground“

“I see,“ then you thought about something “did you guys live close to each other?“ you pointed at Papyrus and Undyne (Sans was asleep, again).

“NO, UNDYNE LIVED IN WATERFALLS.“ you already knew what Snowdin was like (both from Papyrus stories and your own experience).

“How was that place like?“

“It was the best! You should visit it sometimes. It’s the most chill out of the major places of the Underground,“

“pretty sure snowdin is the most _chill_ ,“

“Ugh.“

“SANS, NOT DURING DINNER.“ Sans just snickered but still kept his eye sockets closed. Papyrus then got up to get him another plate of pasta.

The rest of the night went by fairly quick, and before you knew it it was almost midnight. You stayed for a little longer to listen to the story of when Frisk and Undyne burned her house down before you got up to leave. Before you left you still wanted to tell Sans something. You asked him if he could see you to the door after you said your goodbyes to the other two monsters. When you were at their front door and you were sure no one was listening you spoke up.

“I saw him a couple time in mirrors, what does that mean? Why does it happen?“ Sans leaned himself against the door frame.

“that happens if both of you really want to meet each other, or think of each other a lot. ’ can also happen if you haven’t seen each other in a while,“ he grinned at you “don’t tell me you have a crush on him.“

“Ew, no.“ you scrunched your nose.

“good,“ he did sound a little relived, so you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Could it be? Did you just drop a hint of jealousy right there?“ you said that rather dramatically, making it obvious that you were teasing him. Sans scoffed at you.

“don’t get too cocky. it’d just be _crushing_ if someone crushed on an alternate version of you and not the real you.“ you thought about what he said, and it did make sense. If that happened to you you would be a little hurt as well.

“Well, it’s the latter for me anyway,“ his smile faded a little when a more serious expression clouded his skull.

“what?“

“I haven’t seen him ever since the last time you were over,“ he looked down to the ground between you two.

“that’s... odd.“ his gaze travelled back to you and with that his expression changed again to his usual one “don’t sweat it.“ you decided that you would (try to) do as he said and not think too much about it. Even though you did feel your soul fill up with curiosity for a second before it magically went down again.

“Alright, good bye then,“

“see ya around, kid.“

“Stop calling me a kid.“

“see ya around, amiga.“ you just rolled your eyes at him before you left.

______________

 

Once at home you removed your make up and clothes, only to change into a pair of leggings and a regular white shirt. You hated that you made it a habit for yourself to put on pants to sleep, but the possibility of you going to that universe was too high and blessing the monsters there with the sight of your butt wasn’t exactly on your bucket list.

You thought about the Underground again and about what Undyne said. She was talking about that dark place with the glowing plants, right? While you did find that place beautiful and calming, it did keep you on edge so you thought this universe’s version of Waterfalls must be even better. Because you doubted there would be that eerie atmosphere. Maybe you should ask Sans if he could take you there? But did he want to go back there was another question. You told yourself that you would ask him if he was comfortable going back for a little trip next time you meet him.

_Do I want to go back there though?_

It was a legitimate question since there was a high possibility that you would feel more than just uncomfortable if you were to go back down there, even if it was in the safe version of the Underground.

_Anyway._

You decided it was best if you’d just try to ease your mind and go to sleep.

______________

 

_Of course._

You jinxed yourself when you told Sans about it. Of course you had to speak it to existence. Time to make the best out of this situation. You looked around to check your surroundings, only to find out that you weren’t only in Waterfalls again, but next to that wall other Sans almost killed you - again.

Even though Red Sans seemed a little nicer the last time you talked you still felt like you shouldn’t try to go out of your way to meet him. Especially without Blue Sans watching over the situation. Should you not wander around then and just stay here to avoid running into any monsters?

“Are you a... _human_?!”

_Well done, Y/n, way to go._

“No.” you were surprised at how confident you sounded and when you turned around you looked at an equally surprised face. Wait, that’s...

“Undyne!”

“How do you know my name?” she looked at you confused, but then shook her head to dismiss that question “No, let's get you somewhere safe first.” she then grabbed your forearm and pulled you along hastily.

Was this a good idea? You had no clue how this universe’s version of Undyne was like, she could be just as evil as Red Sans. But before you could question this any further you were already in front of a big house that looked like a fish. She dragged you inside and let you go once you two settled down at what you assumed was her dining table.

“So... Do you want some Soda? Yeah, I will get you a cup.” she stood up before you could reply and rushed over to her fridge to get a bottle of a sickly yellowy liquid out. She poured it into a see through cup and brought it over to where you were sitting.

“Why are you here? Are you stupid?”

“I’m not here by choice.” you replied firmly.

“I feel like you won’t tell me how you got here, but if it’s not by choice then at least it’s not a stupid reason,” she sounded and looked just like her regular self, the only thing different was her a little more messy hair.

“You know,” she began “you’re lucky that you’re here at Waterfalls and that I don’t hate humans.”

“Why?” this did peek your interest. Your version of Undyne told you that she had a general mistrust for humans (fairly so). This Undyne eyed you for a couple seconds and you could feel yourself getting hotter from the nervousness. Then she replied.

“Well, of course I used to hate them too, just like the rest of the monsters here. But after I got kicked out of the Royal Guard I started to see things more clearly, and the growing hatred of this place makes me sick. I don’t want to be like them. And that’s why you’re lucky you’re at Waterfalls. It’s the most chill place here, the fewest monsters live here and most of the ones living here won’t try to kill ya unless you _really_ provoke them.”

_Yeahhhhh, about that_

“Why did you get kicked out of the Royal Guard?” you knew about it, since you studied Monster History at school. Undyne scoffed at your question and took a big gulp of what was supposed to be your drink. She probably forgot that it was yours since you haven’t drunk from it ever since she brought it to you.

“That numskull took my place.” she gripped her cup a little too tightly and you could see it bending under her grip. Yeah, messing with her seemed like an even worse idea now. Not that you were planning to, she was being very nice to you.

“Who?”

“Papyrus.”

“Oh,” you noticed the hatred in her voice which had you intrigued “what is he like?”

"What he's like?!" she noticed how much she had bent the cup in her hand and just tossed it away "mean, vengeful, apathetic, anti social, evil. I get so angry when I see him! I get angry at almost every monster here in fact." _probably because they're radiating M4_ she looked down to her hands to calm herself down. 

"That's not like him at all..." you mumbled more to yourself than to her. When you noticed that you said that out loud you immediately changed topics.

"Why are there so few monsters here?" you felt like you should keep your origins a secret. She eyed you suspiciously but gave up on that suspicion after a couple seconds and went back to her usual self. 

"Monsters usually stay at the places they're native to, and there aren't many native to Waterfalls. And the monsters living here usually stay at home to avoid confrontation, they don't go by the motto 'kill or be killed' but 'annoy me and get killed or stay the hell away from me'," she went back to the kitchen to get herself another cup of soda. Once she was back and took a generous sip she thought again for a couple seconds. Maybe theres not that much M4 here?

"Although there is one skeleton that's everywhere for his many jobs. Damn creep." her tone was as snarky as ever. You had a feeling you knew who she was talking about.

"Spiky teeth, gold tooth, collar, winter jacket, shorts and a pair of sneakers?" she narrowed her eyes at you. 

"How do you-"

"I saw him sleeping at a sentry box. You said it was a skeleton so I tried my guess with the only one I've seen here." you replied quickly. Luckily she seemed to believe you, as she laughed lightly at what you said.

"He's so damn lazy. No wonder Toriel doesn't want him." this time you were the one to frown.

"Toriel?" you obviously knew who she was. The names of Frisks friends may have went over your head but most people knew the name of the king and the queen.

"Our Ex-Queen. Rumor has it Sans has a thing for her but she won't let him hit. Another rumor has it she's still secretly into Asgore," 

Oh, really? You didn't know how to feel about that. Did Blue Sans have a crush on her as well? Does he still have one? Wait...You never even asked him if he was in a relationship, maybe they were already going out?! Before you could investigate this any further you heard a loud knock.

"OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, who do we have there? Fell Papyrus? n.n
> 
> I wanted this chapter to just be about Undyne, so I stopped it right there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ~~(even though I felt like it was more of an explain-y chapter)~~


	20. What's Blossoming Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "right. forgot that i need to be blue for you to get close to me,"

"Stars!" Undyne cursed when she heard the impatient noise from outside of the door "you need to hide! Quick!" you both stood up and before you knew it she shoved you into the room behind the big piano. For some reason you were surprised when you found yourself in what seemed to be her bedroom. You didn't have enough time to investigate as you heard the door being opened. 

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Just be happy that I opened it in the first place." 

_That's right, Undyne, you tell him_

_Alright, time to get out of here_

You looked around the room and luckily spotted a big window right beside her (neat) bed. It didn't take you long to rush over to it and it took you even less time to open the window so you could jump outside. For a tiny second you expected it to be cold, but luckily you were in the Waterfalls. 

Where do you go now?

It's not like you could just have a stroll around the town when some of the monsters here are out to kill you. You were also a little scared of walking into a specific skeleto-

" ' been a while, pumpkin,"

"P-pumpkin?" you hated yourself for stuttering, and even more for jumping at hearing his voice. Red Sans was to your right and you reluctantly turned around to face his smug grin. Was he still mad? Yes, the last time you actually talked he seemed pretty nice, but the last time you two saw each other things weren't all that friendly. You instantly brought your right hand up to the middle of your chest, as if you were trying to protect your soul from him. His gaze travelled down to where your hand was. 

"that ain't gonna help ya, y'know," and right on cue you felt a tingling sensation around your soul. 

"Stop it." you brought your other hand up and pressed both of them harshly against your chest as a way to stop the feeling. To your surprise he actually obliged. He then held his hand out to you and signaled you to take it in yours. You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. 

"I mean, if ya wanna stay here and risk getting caught by my brother," he shrugged and was about to put it back into his pocket. 

"N-no," you grabbed his hand in both of yours and looked at him expectantly. His smile faded for a second and he seemed almost... confused. But as soon as that second was over it got even wider than before. 

"what's the magic word?" _oh god_. And of course he wiggled his brow bones too.

"No way." before he could reply you could hear Papyrus' voice getting louder. Shit. 

"Alright, alright. Ugh, please?"

"that wasn't convincing."

"Sans!"

"yes?" 

"Oh my god, PLEASE," you heard the bedroom door getting opened and a panicked Undyne cursing. 

 

_Poof_

_\-----------_

 

 

You didn't realize that you shut your eyes until you heard Sans cough. 

"if you did this the first time i would've teleported us a lot sooner, doll," you opened your eyes and it took you a couple seconds to process what position you both were in. After you heard Undyne and Papyrus entering the bedroom you let go of Sans' hand to grab onto his jacket instead, and pulled him closer to you. How did you think that pressing yourself against him would help?

_I mean, it did in the end_

You frantically let go of him and took a couple steps backwards. He put his hands in the air and shrugged. 

"right. forgot that i need to be blue for you to get close to me," his hands glistened in that faint red shade again for a second before he put them back in his pockets. You frowned at what he said. 

"What?"

"it's nothin'," the air started to get a little cooler again. 

"Why did you help me?" you couldn't help but wonder about that. You expected him to get mad or defensive but his smile didn't fade away. 

"i just like making people beg. i really enjoyed your begging by the way," he winked at you. You normally enjoyed suggestive jokes and teasing but you were reaching your limit with this Sans. There was no way you'd entertain him with his good mood right now because you knew that once he notices that he's enjoying your presence he'd just try to strangle your soul again.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but you already like me as a person, right? You wouldn't experience these extreme mood swings whenever we have a real conversation if you didn't. If you truly felt neutral about me you could keep up a conversation with me without trying to hurt me in the middle of it. You know that keeping me alive could get you in trouble but you can't kill me, at least not yet, because you already like me," you were glad that he seemed to be willing to listen to what you had to say, so you continued "it can't just be the effects of my soul alone. Last time with that seahorse I discovered that my soul's power could be stronger if I wanted it to, but it's always on a minimum with you,"

"..."

"And when I convinced you not to kill that tortoise or miserably tried to seduce you when you were about to kill me after that, I wasn't using my soul's power, Sans."

"that's enough." his voice was harsh and you suddenly got chills because you noticed how intimidating he looked right now. You still didn't want to stop right there. 

"It's normal to seek any form of a friendship in a place like this. How many people do you have here that you can call friends?" you tried to keep your voice low. You felt like that was the best thing to do to not overly provoke him with all the things you were saying. And it seemed to pay off because his expression wasn't as harsh anymore. 

"i said that's enough." to your surprise he looked away. It felt like it was safe to do this so you got closer to him to gently grab his cheeks. You tilted your head a little as you made him look at you again. Sans stiffened at your touch but after a few moments he seemed to relax again.

"Is that why you got so angry when you saw me joking around with Blue Sans? Because you don't have anyone that's nice to you?" saying that you tried your hardest to keep up a soft voice was an understatement. You remembered that back then you could feel his emotions, so you did your best to concentrate on what exactly was going on in his soul. He got _very_ angry for a second when he first processed your words, but it changed pretty quickly to something different. He was sad... or rather defeated. Tired, too. And you weren't too sure, but there was a bit of fear hiding in there as well.

A lot of things really.

"..." you gave him a warm smile in response to his silence. Slowly, you let your hands travel down to where his ribcage was only to speak up again. 

"I wasn't lying when I said that I would never try to kill you. And I'm up for being friends with you. I know that letting me live is kind of a risky thing, but we could make it work somehow. After all I managed to live all these years without dying," the last part was more of a joke but you still beamed at him. Suddenly he started chuckling. 

"you're really stupid," you could feel that he was actually feeling warm right now, despite of what he just said. There was no other way to describe that feeling. You thought that it was best to not actively pry on his emotions anymore, so you just grabbed his jacket and pulled on it a little. 

"Hey!" you didn't mean any harm though, and laughed with him. 

In all honesty, you knew that he was probably still feeling pretty conflicted about all this and might show some signs of him wanting to just take the easy route by killing you again. But you were happy that you have seemed to made the first steps into being safe around him. And you were being serious. It would be nice to have him on your good side to figure things out together. Maybe even help him out of his situation as well if Blue Sans was willing to help. But that was a thought for another day. Right now you were really content with how well things were going with both Sans'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hey, look who hasn't forgotten about this story? Yeah, it's shorter than the last one, but I just really wanted to upload another chapter already. I hope you still enjoyed it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: coysansyboy


	21. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone is pulling me." the pulling intensified and you slowly felt yourself getting dragged away from Sans

"Hey, Sans," you let go of him and his smile faded because he noticed the now serious expression on your face. 

"hm?" 

"What do you know of M35... M4." yeah, you forgot the full name of that hormone. Was it a hormone? You had to google it later to be more familiar with it. 

"that's a joke, right?" he snorted when he saw your puzzled face "of course i know about it. this place is dripping with it," he let his eye lights wander around your surroundings before looking back at you again. 

"Let's do something about it." and he cackled again. So much in fact that a red tear drop rolled down his cheek. 

"you're too much," he wiped his cheek with the palm of his hand. You put your hands on both of your hips and looked at him with an angry expression; you were being serious after all! But all he did was sigh "look, this place has been infested by that plague for as long as i can remember. you won't be able to change things." 

"Think a little then. When exactly did things start to get like this?" you completely ignored his last sentence. He sighed again. 

"after the monster-human war." a little chill went down your spine, but before you could shudder you remembered something. Back then when you were reading that article about M4, Sans mentioned something about monsters producing it in extremely stressful situations - like that exact war - and how it was difficult to get rid of it once it's there. Did that mean that the monsters in your universe had a M4 plague as well at some point? That could explain why they murdered all those children and why some of the monsters tried to attack Frisk for no apparent reason. You also remember learning in school that there was a place in the underground where the monsters were a little more aggressive than in all the other major regions, because they were separated from the rest. Was there still some M4 then? You had to ask Blue Sans about all this. 

"everything alright?"

"Y-yeah." then you flashed him a big smile "I think I have an idea on how I can help you with that problem!" even though you didn't know if your theory was correct yet, you couldn't help your optimism. Sans raised his brow bone at you. 

"you do?"

"Mhm!" you started walking towards the river you saw in the distance. The skeleton obviously followed you - he couldn't risk leaving you alone here. You walked quietly next to each other for a while, but it wasn't awkward. 

"Hey, Sans?"

"hm?"

"Why is the river here so calming?" you remembered how last time you were here you almost fell asleep in it. It wasn't just the water though. Even the soft blue light coming from all the plants around you helped to ease your mood if it wasn't for this eerie atmosphere that was lingering in the places their light didn't reach. 

"they counteract M4, to make it short. and no, you can't use that to save us. remember that horse?" you furrowed your brows. 

"Then why did it have an effect on me?"

"beats me." Sans just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't seem to want to think about it. Damn, it was so disheartening to witness someone having so little hope. You decided it was best to just drop this topic for now. Blue Sans still had that Aaron incident saved on his device, right? You'd ask him about it later. Both of you went back to silently walk next to each other until you finally reached the river. It wasn't the same place as last time, but it looked just as beautiful. You sat down in front of the water and rolled up your leggings, so you could dip your legs in it. Sans didn't move for a second but after you had your calves in the water he sat down as well, but he took his shoes off before doing the same as you. You didn't look at him when he was sitting next to you because you couldn't take your eyes off the water. It was so... blue. Such a bright and pretty blue... 

"you there?" suddenly a hand was blocking your view as Sans was waving it in front of your face. You shook your head to focus on the skeleton again.

Suddenly you felt a pulling sensation in your soul. But it wasn't Sans' magic, you knew how that felt like. You grabbed his arm as a way to keep you in place before you could get dragged to God knows where. Sans probably felt that something was going on because he narrowed his eye sockets at you. 

"Someone is pulling me." the pulling intensified and you slowly felt yourself getting dragged away from Sans, who in response held onto you as firmly as he could. 

"what the hell."

But it was too late.

You didn't have time to scream as you were harshly dragged off the scenery in front of you. When that feeling finally stopped you were left in the dark. Literally. There was nothing here, the only thing you saw was the color black, and if it wasn't for you still being able to see your body very clearly you would've thought that there was no form of light in this place. 

_What the HELL?!_

It took you a second to realize where you were. It was the void. You were always here for no longer than 5 seconds before you got dragged back to your universe, but it's been long over 5 seconds. A chill went down your spine as you took a deep breath and were relieved that you could actually breathe here, since you always felt like you couldn't. 

"... Hello?" even you could barely hear yourself so you didn't expect anyone else could've heard that. You waited for a bit before taking your first step but that resulted in another moment of something grabbing your soul and throwing you back in another dimension. 

Your dimension. 

You were back in your bedroom. 

Aaaand, you just threw up. 

Great.

"Time to call Snas,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take a little break from this story to completely sort all my ideas out. Because up until chapter 7 (or 8, idk anymore) I actually always wrote all the ideas I had down beforehand and future plans too and that reaaaally helped me with writing the chapters (which you can probably tell as well by the quality of the newer and older chapters). So I just want to do that again bc my current writing style is basically just opening this site, re-reading the previous chapter, and then write something down. There's not much thought put into these newer chapters and they seem pretty half assed bc of it which is why I want to take a break. I highly doubt it'll be a 6 months break though or anything :') Thank you for being so patient with me so far ♡


End file.
